A Chance to Experience
by JuneVenoia
Summary: Hermes D. Valor, a teen who never actually understood what the real meaning of life is. He lived through his life with no trust and safety, but still managed to live peacefully. One day, an even triggered his death and sent him to the world he least expected. Question: Why the hell is he looking at the person who he knew doesn't exist? [OcXKid] [Shounen AI] [Experiment Fic]
1. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

_'Don't dream too high…'_

That's what people around me tell me.

They say that when you expect high or impossible goals, you'll end up being in a dumpster of broken dreams.

Just thinking about it seriously hurts my feelings…

Why? Why would I mourn in just a simple statement?

It's because… I fell in love with something that isn't supposed to exist…

No… He doesn't exist… but my love for him is just too deep that I couldn't even separate fantasy to reality…

But what can I do?

I'm just a human…

Not a god nor a genie….

Just a person who lives just to die in the end…

Reality… seriously _sucks…_


	2. Confusion

"I'm off, Akisaki~san…" the manager of the store looked at me in a minute and took something out of her counter

"You might get raped outside, Frosty…" I growled at her making her laugh out loud and throw a bag of something at my face. I caught it after it fell from my face and looked at her questioningly

"It's left-overs for today. Not really that much but it will prevent you from starving. I know you haven't been eating for this week. It's quite obvious… I wonder why the others didn't notice it…" I gave her a small smile before leaving the Red Conqueror's Bar

If you wonder what I am working there, I'm just a performer. Akisaki is such a nice person for accepting someone useless as me. Actually, Akisaki never needed a singer in her bar, but she took pity on me and accepted me for this job. She said I have talent but I strongly disagree on that. Though I don't feel shameful on this job… She may pay me big time but I also work as the extras in exchange. You know… like being a temporary body guard or waiter. She doesn't mind though, I wonder if she even notices.

Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself! My name is Hermes D. Valor, I am an Orphan who doesn't even know the name of my parents. No, as of what I heard, I was with my parent 'till I was 9. Somehow, I got into an accident and had amnesia. It was terrifying after I woke up; knowing no one and nothing in this world gave me a sudden fear that everything might devour me. But I got used to it, with the help of the doctor and some people. I strived to live alone even though there are people who are willing to take me in. They are kind… I know… But there is something whispering me in my mind saying

_'… don't trust anyone who you don't want to trust…'_

It was weird… but I totally trust NOTHING in this world. I feel so… so alone and casted away. Like I was never really from this place.

But enough with this sob story. Dramatic stuff won't help me anyway. Right now, I'm on my way to one of the safest place I know… _Home…_

"Hahahahaha! I'm sure boss has already got to that witch's bar…" a guy talked to his bud. The other laughed with him made an annoying face

"Oh? That Red Something Bar?" I stopped in my tracks and listened to their conversation

"Yeah! The one that people go to at nights. I heard it was a hidden base of a mafia. The witch is one of those guards, if boss kills her then he gets some ransom out of her head." A vein popped in my forehead as I try to control and relax myself. But it was already too late, I already found myself hitting the guy HARD with my fist on his face. I took his collar and raised him in the air even though I was shorter than he is

"What the fuck did you just say you fucking bastard?" I unconsciously cursed at him making him flinch from the sound of my aggressive voice

"I-I" I growled at him

"Tell me… who's gonna kill who?" the grip on the collar started to tighten making him choke

"S-she..!"

* * *

"Akisaki~san!" I slammed the bar's door open and scanned the whole area for her. I paled when I saw the broken wine bottles in the floor and some pieces of wood from the counter. I rushed inside and went to the kitchen to see Akisaki bleeding in the floor and a guy with a sword pointing to her.

Suddenly… I got enraged… suddenly… I got mad

"YOU LITTLE—" I ran and was about to deliver a punch to that guy but he dodged it and stabbed me with the sword on my stomach. My eyes widen at the sudden surge of pain and fell down on the floor.

I wasn't even able to punch the bastard…

…damn, I'll die not even able to hurt him…

how pathetic…

"Hermes? HERMES!" Akisaki shouted for my name that made my body twitch.

"Oh? So this is the rumored 'Chosen One' eh? He could even match my speed…" my eyes rolled to see him looking down at me.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I TOLD YOU! YOU WONT GET ANYTHING FROM ME!" Akisaki shouted at him with pure rage on her voice. It kinda touched me that she still cares about my well being even though she's in a tight position but I have to make a way for her to escape.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" the guy smirked and looked at her evilly

"What about that fruit you made?" her eyes widened with her body shaking

"I knew it. So the stupid theory you made was actually real?" he kept on yapping and yapping while ignoring my own presence. It was actually a good sign, since I could strike him anytime I want. But for now, I seriously trying to move my body up

"The world consists of infinite dimension. One of those dimensions happened to be known in ours. What was it again? Oh! One Piece…" I stopped my struggles and remained frozen in there

"One… Piece...?" I barely was able to say it but he was able to hear me

"Oh? So you know it too? Probably because it's the most popular anime here… But there's more to it…" he sat down beside me and fisted my hair

"Did you know? People with strong imaginative abilities can acquire a foresight? Well, your popular perverted manga Author happened to have one. Oda Eiichiro is a prophet chosen from another dimesion's god… and this girly here happened to get all puzzles solved." I didn't move. I couldn't believe what he is saying. Half of my life, I dedicated myself to read this miracle called 'One Piece'. At first it was so childish, but then it gave me all the emotions I need to become a real person. And now… why is it that I'm hearing this stupidity? Is this some kind of prank made for me to die happily?

"T-the bag… the bag he is holding… take it… Game Game Fruit is in it…" she started to cry and begged to spare me. The fruit she just mentioned… was it a devil fruit? If it is… then…

He opened the bag that I was holding and revealed a grey colored devil fruit. My heart beated so slow that everything started to slow down and get silenced

_'…eat it…'_

A dark voice whispered in my mind that made me jump forcefully and bite the fruit. It was disgusting! But I somehow managed to swallow it.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" he kicked me at the stomach making me scream in pain. Well, the time he stabbed me hurts more but this time I felt like screaming for a reason. He raised his sword and swung it don't with full force straight to my throat. And that was the time I finally blacked out and felt cold.

* * *

_'Huh..? I'm still alive..? Maybe not… Considering that everything is so dark and silent. This maybe the other world already…'_

I was about to get convinced that I was dead until a blue screen suddenly appeared infront of me making me jump back and fall.

_'Revive to save point?'_

What? Save point? Now that you mentioned it, I ate the Game fruit. So I probably am a Game human. There was two choices under that question which was YES and NO. Obviously, I clicked the YES key and everything went bright that almost blinded my eyes

"SHIT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!" someone shouted making me open my eyes to see who it was. Red… red hair… and there is only one person who is capable of cursing badly…

"Eustass Captain Kid?" he glared at me with his name being called

"Who the fuck are you?" oh yeah, and guess what?

The one I am looking at now is my First love…

* * *

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

**Aaaaaand yes… I had the sudden urge to write a Shounen Ai Fiction. Please don't doubt me, I just kept reading yaoi lately that pushed me to imagine perverted stuff and you know what I am thinking. Anyways! This is my fisrt start of this story and I still have a writer's block. I somehow managed to write this**

**Anyway! Hope you guys would enjoy this following chapters :D**

**_-June_Venoia(Anoia)_**


	3. Getting Used to Everything

**[Kidd]**

What the heck is wrong with this guy? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere and saying people's name. But for me, it's a good thing. It tells that people already know and fear my name. Hah! That should be okay. But this guy's reaction is more of weird than being scared

"What? Too scared to move?" I was actually trying to scare him off like the other noobs but he just shook his head violently and stared at the floor a moment. In a minute he looked at me with a small smile

"Is this Sabaody Archipelago?" I nodded a bit and stared at his confused expression

"Are you lost, brat? You better scram before I turn your insides into outsides…" yet, another of my scaring attempt was rendered useless when he smiled at me again. He stood slowly and gave a pained expression as he hold his stomach

"Thank you…" then he walked through my side and acted like nothing ever happened. Now that I just noticed, his clothes were bloody and somehow ripped. Did he get into a fight somehow? Che, like I care.

"Ouch…" I heard him mumble and continued walking groggily with his body obviously trying to balance himself. Hmph… He'll eventually die. But for some reason, I don't feel like killing him. No, it's not pity. I just got the feeling that we will meet up someday.

_Maybe he'll make a good enemy in the future…_

"Heh. You should get stronger and survive if you are worth my time…" I said under my breath and watch his back disappear from my sight

"Oi, Kidd… Get out of the way. Those Celestial Dragons are here…" then my mood started to get bad hearing that name

"Fuck that…" then Killer started to persuade me to not mess with those shits

* * *

**[Hermes]**

Ahhhh… My eyes feels heavy already, I wonder how many minutes passed when I got here… Amidst of this confusion, I feel so comfortable and calm. Maybe it's because I finally found the place where I truly belong? Where? Here in One Piece? Yes, this place is a big ass world full of action and adventure, the perfect place I'm looking for. But it's not yet enough for e to feel safe at all…

_Maybe because the first person you get to see was him…_

If it wasn't for the blood loss, my face would have been blushing madly already. But that doesn't mean I am in a good position now. I should be happy because I am about to DIE in the second time. And there is only one place I know that can help me…

I stopped in front of the door in Shakky's Rip off Bar and hesitated. Shakky~san loves information, so she'll probably would like to have an information traded for a First Aid Kit and a blood bag…

I sighed… I'll die if my plan doesn't work…

I knocked at the door and waited in silence. After a minute, a familiar lady opened the door with a surprised face from seeing me.

"You might as well be Shakuyaku~san? I'm in a great pinch here so mind if you trade a First Aid Kit with information?" she looked at me in confusion but then nodded. She opened the door wider and let me enter it peacefully with no harm.

"I see you had taken care of your troublesome costumers… Are you overpricing again?" I looked at the beaten up bunch that were tied in a rope. She just gave me her mysterious smile and let me proceed

"You seem to know me a lot there… Watarimono~san…" I sat on the table in silence and waited for her

"I… I don't belong in this world…" I stated out bluntly and waited for her reaction. I was actually expecting some criticism or some joke question but she just let me be to speak. I was actually happy that she is trying to understand

"Shakky~san… H-have you heard of Oda Eiichiro?" she looked at me in a moment but then sighed. I got a bit fidgety from what she will answer.

"You don't have to prove anything anymore, Watarimono~san… I know you are telling the truth…" then she tossed some medicine in the table and placed the First Aid Kit in front of me

"Tell me your name…" I gave her a smile proving that I already feel safe and secured

"My name is Hermes D. Valor. But please don't call me Valor, my first name is Hermes. Please take care of me…" she chuckled and opened the Bag of First Aid.

"Then please tell me what information you'll give while I help you stitch that wound up…" I nodded and took off my shirt revealing the stab wound that the guy's sword made. I winced at looking at it. I wonder why I'm still alive…

"Oh my, it's deep. And I bet you don't want to know what I'll say…" I raised my brow at her. She made a thinking pose.

"How can I say this… It seems that the stab went through your body… I wonder how is it possible for you to be able to live with that fatal injury…" I stared at her with my eyes like dinner plates.

"Sooooo… Can you tell me how I am alive now..?" no, that wasn't sarcasm or anything… I am seriously asking WHY THE HELL I AM ALIVE NOW

"It's probably a devil fruit ability or a strong will to live." I'll take the Devil fruit option, since I have no reason to live at all.

"Ohhh… I remember me dying in my world and blacking out. Then there was this pop up screen saying: Revive Save Point. Maybe my Game Game Ability saved me this time…" she frowned a little making me wonder why…

_Oh… The Other world thingy…_

"Ah, sorry. Pop up screen is like a floating paper asking some weird questions like _'Delete this file'_ or _'Error'_… it's kinda hard to explain since there's no such technology like that here in On— _Ahem…_ New World…" she nodded and proceeded to stitch me WITHOUT using any anesthesia. Well, it did sting a little but at least I didn't over react like other people seeing needles…

While she's fixing me up. I talked about Ace and Whitebeard and about what will happen in Marineford and how Luffy will end up going in Amazon Lily. But of course, I don't want to ruin the story plot. So I told her with missing detail like Boa falling for Luffy and Ace and Whitebeard dying. She looked at me with a little suspicion because of me obviously leaving some info but she let me be anyway.

"Thanks Shakky~san… I have to leave before your guests come…" she nodded and placed the rest of the bandages back in the bag. She tossed it to me and smiled

"You might be needing that, Hermes~kun. It was pleasant to meet someone unique for once in a while. But before you leave, do you want to eat some snacks as a farewell?" I frowned when I remembered how similar she said to Akisaki. She noticed my discomfort

"Is there something wrong?" I shook my head and smiled at her

"Nope… I am fine. And someone made sure that I could bring some food before I could leave…" I glanced at my bag on my side with a feeling of guilt and heaviness

"Okay then… I hope you will be fine in your adventure…" I nodded for the last time and bade my goodbye to her while leaving…

_Now… I should go to Human Auction to see him again… Just the last time before I leave this place…_

* * *

**[In front of Grove #1's Human Auction]**

I arrived… And it seems that those Celestial Dragons are here too. It means that those guys aren't here yet. But it's good since I can find a position to stalk— _I mean see_— Kid. Damn it, I feel creeped on myself. I'm totally okay since Shakky somehow sneaked a gun on the first aid kit which was nice. Though I wonder why I feel alright and painless. Maybe I have the 'Regeneration Skill' or maybe it's normal because I am a Game Human. Though I wish I won't get into trouble again, I don't want my death to be followed with a second one.

I made my way towards the entrance of this Auction house and took a seat in the middle corner, closer to where those World Nobles are. I know everything will be hectic, but I want to do something dangerous too. Since I'm already sure that this world I suited for me.

The Auction started without my notice. Some whispers started to catch my attention. The Heart Pirates already came… that's what I heard. A minute from now, he will come. I hope he won't recognize me.

'He's here…'

The dark whisperer said something in my head that made me look back. He was there with his whole crew. Awww man that red hair of his is really perfect. Damn I'm already blushing… He talked about something making Law look at him with a smirk and gave him a middle finger. I tried not to laugh but my odd expression was making the person beside me get creeps.

Man this will be a good day for me…

Then suddenly, A blue Pop up screen made me almost jump from where I was sitting

…

…

…

…

…

_'Pirate Popularity Rumble: Accept quest?' _

_'Yes' 'No'_

Suddenly… A big smile appeared on my face…

Who am I to refuse such an awesome quest in my first adventure? My finger found itself clicking the YES button revealing the quest description.

_'Mingle with the Supernova's in their battle in Sabaody Archipelago…'_

_'Quest reward: Exp, Title: Newbie Pirate, Fame(Bounty) and High quality item'_

* * *

**Well… this would make a good start…**

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

**Yay~ a new chappy~ Please don't mind the errors. I'm too lazy to edit for now. I'll edit it when the time is right lolz. Hope you enjoy this and the future chapters! :D**

**_-June_Venoia(Anoia)_**


	4. Acting All Epic with Epic People

**[Hermes]**

The Auction ran smoothly. Well, of course, I was disgusted as hell knowing that people buy people for their own amusement. I can't handle the sight, but I still have to wait until the right time comes.

_"Uhh, number 16… The Pirate Rakyuba was taken to emergency care for a nose bleed. Though he collapsed, we hope to bring him back to you in a few days!"_ Disco announced that made me frown. That liar… he'll say anything to avoid losing this Auction's bidders…

_"But ladies and gentlemen! The item I am about to present to you will blow away your troubles! OUR SPECIAL ITEM!"_

_'Here it comes…'_

I pulled the gun from my bag and felt more attentive to my surroundings… If I somehow get all the attention, Luffy's arrival won't be that troublesome. But I still have to wait for a moment. Poor Camie, she must've been scared…

_"…I won't say any more. See with your own eyes!"_ people started to whisper to each other while I am here clutching my gun with a bit of excitement and fear

_"All the way from Fishman Island! Camie the Mermaid!" _then everyone exclaimed in excitement seeing one. I glared at the one sitting beside me that successfully made him shut up and sulk.

Everyone started bidding… Now I just found the chance and stood from my seat. The bidding kept going on until this fatso shouted

"500 MILLION BERI! I'LL PAY 500 MILLION!" then everyone silenced. I could almost hear my footsteps. Everyone muttered at each other, barely even noticing my presence. Finally, I was in front of the stage facing Disco with blank eyes. He looked so shocked and happy. Too bad, I'll be ending they're own happiness…

_"…Th-the whole Audience is speechless! But does anyone want to bid over 500 Million!? If there isn't then—"_

"I will bid…" I caught every single person inside the Auction House. I smile and came feel my heart racing from nervousness and excitement.

_'I will… try my best to live chaotically in this world…'_

"Th-then?" Disco started to sweat beads waiting for my offer

"Your life…" I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger.

**_'WARNING: PK HAS INCREASED 3%. CAN IMPROVE FIGHTING STABILITY. INCREASE BOUTY TO 20%'_**

**_'CONTINUE' 'CANCEL'_**

"Continue…" then the pop up screen disappeared making me smile.

"Y-you..!" one of the world nobles started to speak. They were obviously enraged with my actions. But they were left ignored as my eyes travelled towards the person I want to see…

_'He's watching…'_

Damn, my heart is already beating wildly. My crush is at the entrance watching me with a smirk. Ahhh… Enough with the fan-gilrling, I'm a guy!

"Disgusting…" everyone looked at me in silence

"You are all disgusting… Buying people like they were objects and make them work for your amusement… WHO THE HELL O YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I exclaimed with an angry expression

"So… this world is also not that safe huh? Well, I don't care anymore… You all deserve to go to hell." Then the female World Noble stood with a disgusted face directed to me

"How dare you speak to us like that! Do you know who we are?!" I gave her a blank look but then smiled evilly sweet

"Yep! You are the so-called _'Descendant of the Gods' _am I right?" then there was a pause

"Then… let me tell you one thing…" my tone became darker and more serious

"One of the 3 pirate crew's here will create an outrage that you never will expect. Would you like me—_the new messenger of god_— tell you who?" everyone whispered at each other and some are already leaving before everything else will get screwed.

"Here he comes—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then a crash was heard from the entrance. Everyone attention was taken by Luffy's quite unique entrance that made me run over towards Camie

"Are you alright, Camie~san?" she looked at me confusingly but then nodded. I looked at the exploding collar and examined the lock.

_'Can I pick this lock off? Does it automatically blows when I a mistake? Damn… Should I just find the keys? Or wait for Rayleigh?'_

Then an auction guard attacked me but was then dodged by me easily.

_'Maybe I should just protect Camie first…'_

"CAMIE!" Luffy exclaim while looking at our direction

"Luffy-chin…" her voice sounded surprised than how she sounded when I made my move. Well, friends are their first priority…

Then he started shouting about something while I am busy handling with the stage guards.

***BANG!***

My eyes widened… How could I ever forget this scene?

"H-hacchan…" I said under my breath and was then immobilized by a bunch of guards piling up on me. Camie started banging on that crystal bowl. My heart suddenly felt empty from seeing her pained expression.

_'Here it is again… I can't even protect anyone… I am just here laying on the ground like before, watching someone cry…'_

"No… please don't cry anymore… It's hurts me…" then with all my strength, I slowly tried to push away the bodies on top of me. My emotions were mixed, if I could remember, it was like the time before I died…

_'… what is the use of this second life if I can't even succeed on protecting people I respect?'_

A sudden surge of anger made me push away these goons inhumanly making them fly off towards some of the front audience

"Fucking bastard…" I cursed and glared at the Celestial Dragon who shot Hacchan. I was about to point my gun but then Luffy was the first one to make a move.

_'I should not interfere with his own rage…'_

"Camie~san…" I looked at her with a blank expression

"…please stop crying… If you don't, I can't help you…" her body shook all over but at least she stopped crying. I looked back at Luffy who was now dodging the bullets being shot to him and then, one of the most epic part of this arc, has now been witnessed by my very eyes. Luffy's fist collided with the noble's face and is now sent flying to the corner unconscious, or to put it in more comfortable term, half DEAD. Everyone stared in shock and the 2 captains just smirked at this scene. My expressionless face turned into a bright smile. Luffy started talking about something I can't hear but I have to attend to the dumbstruck enemies I have in this stage.

I leaped towards one and stole his spear

"He angered the Celestial Dragons!" "Run for your lives!" "Ahhhhh!"

Everyone panicked and rushed towards the entrance to exit the Auction house. I started to attack the guards in the stage.

_'if I defeat these guys… Would I gain exp and level up? I wonder what my level is…'_

I jumped back when a guard swung his sword towards me.

"Get Down!" Zoro shouted making me slip with my ass on the floor

**"36 POUND CANNON!"** he swung his sword with a strong force cutting the glass Camie was in.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Luffy, Sanji and I shouted at him with an annoyed face. I got back from my feet and attacked again until the other Strawhats came. The other Celestial Dragon was taken down by Usopp that made me chuckle.

_'As lively as always…'_

Then the fight continued with Luffy and the others. I already knew that the marines are here _(because law stated it and I already read the manga 10 times)_ but I forgotten something.

***BANG***

A gunshot was heard throughout the hall. I held my chest and released a pained cough with blood dripping on my mouth

"Die you damned fish…" she pointed the gun at Camie making me alert but then a sudden feeling gave me goose bumps and made her fall down unconscious

"See my dear giant? This place is completely messed up… The auction is over and I've already stolen their money. Looks like it's time to do some gambling…" one of the most epic man in this world slowly steeped out and came to the stage with a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes and looked at me in slight surprise. Now I am wondering why his smile got wider…

"You're a pretty sneaky old man. You here just for the money?" a giant peered out from the hole and gave him an are-you-stupid look

"Well, I was actually hoping to steal more from the one who would buy me…" he drank his bottle

"Who would possibly want an old man as a slave?! Wahahahaha!" I just looked at him with pure astonishment. It was all here, the impact, the appeal, the aura! He is truly one dangerous man! Dark King, Rayleigh!

He examined the whole surroundings and said something I couldn't here. After all, I was starstrucked… Then he used that power again. I bet it was Conqueror King's Haki. It really gave me goose bumps and it also took me back to reality. All the soldiers fell into the ground unconscious that made the other wonder what he just did.

"That strawhat suits a fearless man! I've been wanting to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy…" then everyone silenced and looked at Rayleigh…

_He's… he is… _**SO COOL! MAN I LOVE THIS WORLD!**

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Yay~! Yup, I'm going to work on this fic for a while. And yes, I got references from the real manga. Annnnd I know I'm bad at fighting and describing scenes. Oh well! I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Bye~**

**_-June_Venoia(Anoia)_**


	5. Joining The Battle

**[Hermes]**

"Oyo y Gramps, don't be too reckless! It's going to explode!" Papugg exclaimed with tears on his eyes. Everyone else started to say something but I just watched the epicness of the Legendary Dark King!

"Stay still…" he instructed Camie and touched the collar. It started ticking and everyone panicked. Before it could explode, he took it off from Camie and threw it at my side making it explode. Was he trying to scare me? Too bad, HE'S SO AWESOME THAT I CAN'T EVEN MOVE!

"Wahahahaha! You didn't even try to flinch! What a strong willed person you are!" Eh? Is he talking about me? God he's talking about me! Wahhhhh! This is awesome!

"Ah eh eto ano… I-I am happy with your praising…" I mumbled and looked away with a pink tint on my cheek. Actually, I feel honored! But I should act cool and calm so that I won't destroy his first impression on me

"Hey HEY! What was that?! The collars and cuffs are already gone?! Look! I found the keys and everything!"Franky came out from the inside of the stage and showed the keys to Rayleigh. He only gave him a friendly smile

"Oh… Good work but it's already fine… You, take this girl!" instead of saying that to Franky, he said it to me even though I was injured and wobbly. Though because it was his request (even though it wasn't)

"Camie~san, can you get into my back?" she nodded and slowly went out of the water and into my back.

"Ummm… You… you're still injured…" I just smiled at her and held her tail in my back. It was actually slippery but I don't really mind it

"Rayleigh asked me a favor so I should as well do it… And besides, the pain is already wearing off… But I'll surely need a type O blood pack…" she nodded and tightened her hold on my shoulders

"Ummm…" I tried to look at her a little and saw her bright thankful smile

"… t-thank you about earlier… You stood up for me in the bidding…"

This… was actually my first time being thanked truly… So in exchange, I gave her of my most rediculou but real smile

"Don't worry about it! And besides… I totally hate people buying people for their own intentions. You can't buy freedom! That's seriously out of my taste!" she paused but then smiled

"Thank you…" she said for the last time and now I started to leave the stage and left the main story go on with Rayleigh talking to Luffy and saying something about Law and Kid…

_'Now that you mentioned it…'_

I looked at where Kid was and saw him looking at me back. I evaded my eye contact cause he might think I am weird and some freaky stalker.

_"ATTENTION CRIMINALS!"_

Oh, they have started… I should join the fight or else the quest won't be complete…

_"SOON, AN ADMIRAL WILL ARRIVE! SURRENDER NOW! OTHERWISE, WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU ROOKIES!"_

"Sanji~san…" the cook looked at me in confusion from recognizing him quickly

"… please take Camie~san. I'll go out now…" then he got into my back and took Camie with hearts on his eyes. Before I could go out, he placed his hand in my shoulder

"How did you—"

"I told you…" I cut him off and smiled

"I am the messenger of the Gods..." then I started to walk slowly towards the entrance. Somehow, Kid was walking behind me making me all flustered inside.

"You… who are you..?" I just continued walking before I could speak and stutter. He got annoyed at being ignored so he gave a taunt to the two captains making them scramble their way together with me.

_AAAWKWAAARD!_

That's the only thing I could say… Since they are arguing about the fight while I am here dealing with my heart before it could fail or burst.

"THEY'RE COMING OUT! GET READY!" one of the marines shouted to alert the others

"Those are the three captains! And… who's that..?" I ignored them since I'm not yet even known. They started saying about about their bounties

"You guys can just go back…" –Luffy

"I thought I told you guys to stay back…"-Kid

"If you try to order me around again, I'll start with you, Eustass~ya" –Law

_'I want to say something but I better shut up and get some Exp…'_-Me

Before they could start an attack, I launched towards the Marines and pulled out my gun. A cannonball was aimed to me but then I pulled my trigger making it explode from my bullet shot

**'SKILL LEVEL UP: ACURACY Lvl. 6'**

Meh, I should check it out later…

"Shoot him! He's with the Rookies!" then they started shooting me with bullets. With pure luck and ease, I dodged them all by swaying around. I was practically dancing but I was too happy to notice. I hit every Marine that I encounter in the neck with my gun and continued to dodge. The three started to show off their powers too. I really envy them, but I can't show off my powers to them since I barely knew how to use my Devil Fruit.

**'DODGE INCREASED 20%'**

_'… is my dodge rate already that high? Maybe my level is also high that's why I don't level up…'_

"Be careful! Cannons wont work on them…" well duh, the are obviously strong that why they don't get hit by cannons…

"Focus the cannons to this guy! He looks like he doesn't have one!" Eeekkk! The harsh reality of defeating the weak first has already struck their mind

"EEEEEKKK! UNFAIR!" they all released the cannon and it was head towards me. I don't have that much time to dodge though… so should I just try to take them all head on?

"Repel!" then the cannonballs stopped in mid air that made me blink.

"Eus…tass…" I looked at him who was smirking at me_. Don'tblushdontblushdontblush_

"What are you doing, looking all stupid?" I stared at him with round eyes. What is he referring to?

"What are you waiting for? Come here!" I silently made my way to him at looked up. Waaah, what a huge height difference. I feel short now…

"Y-yeah?" he looked at me in a moment like he was examining me. I looked at the floor with great interest because the silence sounded too awkward.

"Hmmmm… I guess I could need someone like you… now get in my back…" he ordered so I had no choice but comply with no resistance. I felt my gun rattle on my and that made me grip on it stronger.

_'He's using his Devil Fruit ability…'_

All sword and metallic weapons gathered to him and formed a big ass arm then used it to attack. I looked at the whole scene and now the Marines are completely wiped out.

**'QUEST COMPLETE!'**

**'TITLE ACHIEVED: NEWBIE PIRATE'**

**'ACQUIRED: 350,000 BERI'**

**'ITEM RECEIVED: MOONLIGHT SYMPHONY DAGGER'**

**'ACQUIRED: 50,000,000 BOUNTY'**

**'ACQUIRED: 100,000 EXP'**

**'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 23!'**

Pop-up windows came all at once. I was still not used to it so I jumped and fell on the ground. The three didn't seem to notice so I took it as a chance to check out my Game Abilities.

'Hmmm… I should check my character… What was that called again? Oh yeah!'

"Status window…" then another window popped up in front of me.

Wow, look at my stats… they are obviously CRAPPY and I don't really know if it was really me making this or its my leveling stats.

_'Oh, I still have some status points…'_

At the bottom of the window, _Remaining Points_ was seen. I still have 69… which means that every time I level, I get 3 points.

'_…should I put it in the int? or str? Nahhhh… I should go for agi…'_

"Argh… this is quite complicated…" then Kid suddenly carried me on his shoulder like a sack of rice

"Wut? Put me down!" I struggled against his grip but he was obviously stronger than me

"Shut up and be a good doggy. You're coming with me and join my crew." I stopped and looked at him with confusion.

_'He's letting me join him? IS THIS REAL?!'_

I just laid there in silence and let him carry me where he wants to. He started running with Killer and the other Kid pirates.

'Maybe I should check on my skills while I'm doing nothing…'

"Skill tab…" then a window with small imaged boxes which should be my 'skills'

_'How did I get this many skills? Maybe from my experiences? Some skills are passive… Let's see what active skill I have in here…'_

I got into the '_Passive Skills'_ section and saw about 6 skills.

**_'Body Impact Lvl. 2'_**

**_'Personality Swap Lvl. 3'_**

**_'OverRAGE Lvl. 10'_**

**_'Soul Symphony Lvl. 5'_**

**_'Maintenance Lvl. 3'_**

**_'Sound Repel Lvl. 3'_**

Hmmm… Maybe I should read their description later. For now, I should—

***PEW***

Kid suddenly jumped back making me shift into an uncomfortable position

"What is it?" I looked at my back to see Kuma standing at the top of the gigantic root

"Why… why is a Shichibukai in here?!" Kid exclaimed that made me sigh

"So… it finally came…" he looked at me in confusion

"Kid… That's a new weapon made by the government. It's called _'Pacifista'_…" he suddenly placed me down on the floor

"You got a lot of explaining to do. But right now, you should prove your worth of joining my crew…"

_Oh boy… he's at his sadistic side again…_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**YARRR! Imma steal references at manga's again. But at least I get to change some scenes right? Anyway, Hermes is already getting used as his ability and is now discovering skills! Yerp, weird names for skills right? Too bad, I'm BAD at naming wahahahaha! Rayleigh! Why do you wan't to test Hermes so much? Why you so testy? Lol**

**Anyway, I might not be able to update the next chapter this week since my school is already getting busier and busier. But let's all hope that I will get even a little time to make and publish a chapter**

**Oh yeah, please don't mind the errors. I'll probably edit this fic in the future**

**Bye guys! See you in the next update!**

**_-June_Venoia(Anoia)_**


	6. A Clever Thinking

**[Hermes]**

Does he really think I'm that strong? Obviously, I'm NOT. For god's sake, I just died once! Does he want to give my second death? Screw him and my feelings! I'm leaving!

"No thanks… I rather quit your crew and escape. That Pacifista didn't recognize me yet. And besides, someone will aid you from your fight. Sooo…" I stood and dusted my back

"Bye bye!" I tried to run away but he caught my arm and pulled me up

"Where the hell are you going? You know about that weapon right? Then go fight it…" he threw me towards the Pacifista. It looked at me and I looked at it with all nervousness.

"Why is a Shikibukai in a place like this?!" I heard Law exclaimed

"Trafalgar Law…" the Pacifista stated and seemed to ready for an attack

"You already knew my name, huh?" then a beam was shot with no hesitation. I just froze there staring at it while it looks back at me

"… Error… No identification found… Please stay back and evacuate…" I blinked. So the marines didn't release any information about me yet? That's a relief.

"Waaah, good thing it didn't recognize me… Must go back… back back back…" I crawled my way out of the scene and ran. Kid called out for me but the Pacifista already started attacking.

_'Nyahahahahaha! Serves you right Kid! But of course, I won't do that if I knew you wouldn't survive. It would make a bad reputation on me…'_

Now that I successfully escape, I should go back to Shakky~san and work for her for a while since I need to earn money to travel. And besides, I bet Shakky~san will let me travel with Camie and Hacchan for free. Let's just hope that this plan would work… And also, I'm going to watch Ace's Execution from here.

I stopped in front of Shakky's door and knocked three times. Like last time, it was Shakky who opened the door but there was something different. Camie, Papugg and Hacchan was there. Camie looked at me with a surprised face but then she gave me a bright smile.

"It's you!" she made her way towards me and took my hand to her

"Yup! Anyway, Shakky~san, can I work here for awhile?" she looked a bit confused so I scratched my head and formed some explanation.

"Well, you see, I really need some money before I could set off to New World…" she chuckled at patted my head

"I see, then come inside first. You must be tired from all your running. I heard from Ray… you met him already am I right?" I nodded and wondered what Rayleigh told Shakky. I wish it wasn't something bad or else I'll have to lower him in my FAV list

"Eh? You know each other?" Camie fussed over us making me sigh and tried to get out of her 'girl' talking. She really won't let me go but then she suddenly asked this

"How about your wound? Did you treat it already?" now that she said it… I wasn't able to take care of my injury when a Celestial Dragon shot me. I slowly undid my buttons and took the bandages from my chest. Camie and I looked surprised while Shakky looked at my chest in interest. The injuries I had are all gone, not even a scar was seen

"So my Devil Fruit does cover regenerative ability… well… I wont question if I revive again for the second time…" then Camie shook my arms

"You died?! Since when?!" I touched my chest and rubbed it

"Hmmm… Just 2 hours ago, I died but then revived in here. It's was a good thing that I knew who to approach…" I scratched the back of my head and sighed once more. Man, my ability is quite complicated…

"Then, can you tell us how you died?" Shakky asked in curiosity that made me frown and look at the table with shadowed eyes

"I died because I was trying to protect someone who I couldn't protect… I died without even saving her… I was too weak and now that I gained strength, I couldn't go back… How… useless I am…" they both looked at me with pity and sympathy. But I don't actually need it, I am guilty and that's all that matters to me.

"There are times that we fail on protecting people, Hermes~kun…" my eyes sloly traveled towards Shakky~san's eyes who seemed to try to cheer me up

"… and this failure will help us get stronger so that we could protect the people who we treasure at this very moment." When she said that, a certain red haired person came into my mind. I didn't blush nor did I feel guilty anymore. She was right… And besides, if I keep on getting moody then what will Akisaki~san think of me? She would even kick my ass if she knew what I am hesitating about…

"… but of course, it will leave a big scar to remember…" I whispered at myself but then smiled at everyone

"Anyway, Luffy~san will be having a hard day today. And also, right in this moment, Rayleigh is fighting with Kizaru. Luffy~san will be sent to Amazon Lily while the other on prescriptive places… Don't worry though, this is for the best everyone…" realizing what I just said, I snapped and break a sweat.

_'Damn it! My spoiler side just came out! Screw you!'_

"I see… if Hermes says so…" Shakky trailed off and stood making me startle. She went to her counter and took a wine from the shelf together with a glass.

"Would you mind drinking with me for awhile, Hermes~kun?" Huh? What's with the sudden change of behavior?

"Uhhhhh, sorry, I can't. I'm still a minor…" she chuckled and placed the wine in the table

"So? I thought you were going to travel? Would you mind telling me what you plan to do…" the moment of realization hit me. True enough, what would I do when I will travel? Travelling won't just get me anywhere. But I did promise myself to live chaotically in this world. And there only one option to do

"I'll become a pirate… It doesn't matter if it's in a good side or bad. As long as I live this life with adventures and companions, then I don't mind being a criminal at all! This world has always been free! So why would I bind myself with rules?" she laughed, which surprised me. She laughed out loudly like it wasn't her at all. The calm and mysterious person turned into a laughing freak when I said those worlds. Oh god please don't make anything worst, her laughing looks so creepy. Someone please help me T_T

"Ufufufu~ It's nice to hear those words once again… Then I'll help you with the money needed for your travel. Though I won't be able to give enough…" I paled and shook my head furiously

"NononononoNO! I won't accept any money without working for it!" I exclaimed

"Okay then, how about being an errand boy? I do need some supplies in the bar." I gleamed in happiness and nodded

"Please don't go easy on me! I worked my whole life to owe no one!" she chuckled and prepared a list for me to buy. It was a whole sheet but I did accept this challenge. But I just realized there was this problem…

"Uuuhhh, I think the marines would recognize my clothes and looks. I did make a bit trouble in the Auction…" she went to somewhere inside the unknown door and seemed to look for something inside. She came out with a smile and threw me clothes. I checked it, it was a grey small shirt for a 10 year old kid and a green military pants. I stared at it with confusion

"Wear it on, it mind suit you very well…" I looked at her with a question in my eyes and was answered by a hand motioning to another door

"You can change in there…" I nodded and went inside the room she pointed

* * *

"It looks good…" she commented at me while I consciously turned around to look at myself. The shirt fitted me perfectly, well, blame my skinny body for that. The pants really get me comfortable warmth that the other clothes won't give me. It really fits me well. As for the last touch, Shakky tied my hair with a rubber band and smiled at her simple handy work.

"There… you can leave with ease now… And also…" she threw a bag of cash, aka beri, and lent me a matching hat for these pants

"Now everything is already in place… please go and come back safely. Make sure you won't get harassed with that look of yours…" I growled at her and went outside.

I just remembered that the marines are still docked in this island, I should be a bit careful for now. Especially that the Fat about-to-be-vice-admiral guy who I forgot the name and Kizaru is still in this island.

"Hmmm… I shouldn't act suspicious. That's all I have to do for now. I wonder if Rayleigh is still fighting Kizaru…" then a bunch of Marines ran passed me that made me shut my mouth in an instant.

_'I-I should be careful next time…'_

"You!" Eeekkk! A marine called for me. I looked at him and faked a smile

"Y-yes? May I help you?" I stuttered but was left unnoticed by a marine. By the looks of this marine, his rank would be a Captain or a Lieutenant. I'm really screwed

"You shouldn't go roaming around these places! The Marines are fighting with some pirates right now. Please take shelter for your safety." Oh, he didn't recognize me. Should I take his cluelessness as an advantage?

"Ummm… Can you help me? You see, I just arrived in this island and I seriously need a guide. If you're not busy taking care of any pirate, mind tagging with me while I buy supplies?" I pleaded at him making him thought of it for a moment. Lemme guess, his thinking this: '_If go to battle, I'll just lose. If I go with him, I could at least give him protection and I won't get kicked my ass out…_' Lolz, but seriously, I need a guide cause I am really lost.

"Fine, I'll lead you to the town. I would be damned if I just leave you defenceless…" I grinned at him and pulled him towards somewhere

"Yay~ Let's go buy some stuff!" he suddenly pulled me in another way

"The town is in another way and I'm ONLY leading you to the town NOT helping you buy some stuff. I have more important things to attend to…" I pouted and whined

"C'mon, just this once!"

"No…"

"Ehhh~ but the pirates are so scary~"

"No…"

"Jerk…"

"No, I'm just doing my job as a marine…"

"Yeah right…" I said sarcastically.

_Stupid marine, just help me with all the carrying!_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**This will be edited in the near future. And also, no, no KidXOc moments for awhile. Be patient ok? :3**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	7. A Friendly interaction with a Marine

**[Marine Vice Admiral Niku]**

What a troublesome traveler. Well, I figured out that he would be a foreigner because of his outfit. But that face… it feels a bit familiar but what bothered me the most is this kid's body build! Look at that body! It looks like he didn't eat for 5 whole months! I'm quite worried of this kid's health. Where are his parents anyway? And why is he here? Isn't he a bit too young to travel alone? And why does he roam around this island even though the news about the pirates has already spread? This kid is quite gutsy… Anyway who was he again?

"Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked him calmly while leading the way to the town.

"Hmmm~? My name is Hermes D. Valor, just call me Hermes…" he prefers his surname being called to him?

"Why is that so?" I could feel him sigh at my back

"It's complicated. But the name Valor gives me weird expression and feelings for no reason." I stopped and looked at him for a moment

"Doesn't Valor mean Bravery? Why would you feel uncomfortable with it…" he shivered and glared at me

"Don't mention it! It gives me creeps! Creeps!" he gave another shiver that made my mouth curl. I started to lead the way again but in a slow manner. It seems to be that I enjoy talking to this kid. I'll take time to be with him until we reach the town. He'll be a good company which is quite rare…

"Ahhh… isn't that… Basil Hawkins? Wow, it's quite rare to see someone like him close up…" I hastily looked at where he mentioned and confirmed that it was the notorious Pirate he just mentioned. First thing is first, safety of the civilian. I pulled him away and hid in a certain place. We ended up hiding behind the gigantic root of a grove and sat. I took out the mini den den mushi and contacted some near-by allies for back up.

"This is VA NIK 0… Are you in your assigned positions?" I said instantly when someone picked up the other side

"Yes Vice Admiral Niku! We are currently near grove # 15 fighting with the Firetank Pirates!" Firetank pirates? But I heard he was wandering around alone in this place. Why would they get trouble with him? A devil fruit maybe

"Waaah! So those guys are fighting Capone Bege? Cool, that guy is a human fortress…" I looked at the kid with confusion. I raised the den den mushi but stared at him

"… mind telling me the situation in there?" I said in a calm manner while examining the curious look of the kid.

"He is insane! Attack suddenly came out and— AHHH! WHERE DID THOSE GUYS CAME FROM?! GYAAAH!" then the den den mushi seemed to be dropped making me worry for my subordinates

"Oi oi oi! Are you alright? Answer me!" I waited for an answer but no one seemed to pick up. I sighed and looked at the kid

"Mind telling me what is happening?" he only looked at me like he is about to say a fact

"Well, obviously, your men are over powered. In terms of military power, Capone is in upper hand. So, if I were you, I would pull out your men to prevent more trouble." Then he suddenly paled realizing what he just said. He stared at me with a bit of nervousness.

"Ohhh… it seems that you slipped something you should say…" I eyed him suspiciously making him more nervous

"ARGH..! Damn it!" he screamed loudly making me pull him down and cover his mouth

"Shhh...!Do you want us to get caught by the pirate?!" he glared at me and bit my hand HARD. I screamed and pulled off my hand. Damn, that brat bites hard without tearing off the skin. He just BROKE my bone on my hand which was surprising. But I'll have to interrogate this kid before he escapes

"You have to co— Damn, he escaped…" I muttered while looking at where I expected him to be. He's quite fast to escape me like that. But I'm no Vice Admiral for nothing…

"Now now… I'll have to track him down before he actually escapes. Though there is only one place for him to go now…" I stood and shook my hand hard making the slide off but then returned back into a new unbroken hand

"Hmmm~ I should get going now…" then I walked towards the town expecting to see my new '_target'_

* * *

**[Hermes]**

I… I seriously screwed up… Damn it… This happens all the time when I talk about One Piece… Though the only one I talk about it is Akisaki~san and Fleigh. Seriously, I have a big mouth when it come to this kind of field.

_'Darn you! Overly excited spoiler mouth!'_

I sighed and continued running like a rat being chased by a cat. I don't need any guide anymore actually cause I already recognize where I am now. The town is a little bit nearer than before and I can smell the scent of clothes and mixtures… Don't ask why I know, it's quite troublesome to answer…

"Hmph! So I was right, you're really going to the town… it's not a good idea to tell your captor your location in first hand…" I halted and fell with my face on the ground. I groaned and sat up to see him looking down at me with shadowed eyes

"Tell me... Who are you and where do you get these kinds of information? Are you an enemy of the government? Tell me before I lose all my patience… Brat…" I paled and looked at him with all nervousness. Well, the supposed-to-be-idiot marine turned out to be a scary one. I didn't expect him to be a Vice Admiral too, maybe my assumption thinking won't work in this world. After all, everything here is too over powered for me. And I'm still new to these things. So there's only one thing I can do

"Alright… I'll tell you everything… Just help me shop all my needed materials and I can tell you what you want." Before he could say anything I raised my hand to stop him from speaking

"Nuh-uh! I'm totally not doing anything for free! Even though I made an impression that I was running, the fact that I didn't do anything that would be a crime is still proving me that I am innocent. And besides, I ran because I don't want to trouble myself from being questioned." He seemed to consider my explanation but believe me, all of those were true! Not a single lie said. Well, except for the fact of biting him.

"How can I be sure that you are telling me the truth?" now I am in a thinking pose.

"Now that you said it, I don't have any proof that I am telling the truth. But you'll still help me out right?" he sighed and massaged his head

"Damn it, no matter how I view you, you certainly look harmless. But you did surprise me with that speed of escaping." I glared at him

"Well, I don't know if it was a complement or an insult but it doesn't matter. I get beat up sometimes so I had no choice but to run for my life. I can't have I direct battle without someone assisting me cause I get too focused to one enemy. But anyway, let's get moving. I have to do this in rush cause someone is waiting for me…" he looked a bit surprised that I said I had a companion

"Oh, so you have someone with you in travelling?" we both walked slowly towards the town with a friendly aura unlike before

"Nope! There's just someone expecting me to return safely. I'm just actually doing an errand for someone and get paid if I get back. It's like business but she made it a bit simpler. She's such a nice person to offer me such simple task for a bigger value..." I looked at the green leaves of the groves from above

"Hmmm? Isn't that great? You get to work lightly while you earn more. Is there any problem with easy money?" I frowned and stared at the falling leaf

"Easy money..? If you think I want to earn money that badly… Then I should've made a better way to earn more profit than being an errand boy… It's just…"

'… I can't return their kindness with easy work…'

"… I prefer working hard with low money than living like a butterfly sucking up with flowers all day…" the leaf almost landed in this guy's hair but I jumped and caught it making him surprised.

"What was that?" he looked at my hand and saw the leaf that I caught

"It's a leaf…" I smiled at him making him look at me weirdly

"Yup! Sorry about that, my attention can get averted sometimes… But it's actually nice to notice little things noh?" his lips curled in amusement

"Oho~ Then let's get going already. I still have many questions to ask you…" I nodded and continued our way to the town.

* * *

"…then next I need Sea King meat… Where do they sell Sea King meat? Does it even taste good?" he sighed and pointed towards a store that sells fishes. We both made our way towards it and checked out the quality of the meat

"Hello there my dear costumer~ May I know what kind of fish you are buying?" the store owner greeted us with his business smile

"Yeah, I need 3 kilos of Sea King meat. Can you let me check one first?" he nodded and motioned at the stall with a gigantic fish meat placed on top. I looked at it reddish color and confirmed that it's still fresh. It smelled so fishy _(Lolz_) that my nose couldn't handle so I took a step back and sneezed

"Sorry, that was rude of me…" the owner frowned but then smiled

"The prize would be 1,500 beri…"

"1,200…" I spoke with dead serious voice that made the seller sweat ice

"1,400…" he offered again

"1,250… Last offer. If you won't take it then were leaving…" I crossed my arms and huffed. The store owner sighed and gave me a plastic bag full of the Sea King meat. I grinned and took out some beri I stored in my pocket _(I stored some to avoid getting attention of greedy people) _and gave him the amount that was needed

"Thanks for buying… Please come again…" he sulked as we continued to the next store. I looked back at the Marine I was with, Niku was it, and smiled at what he looked like now. He was carrying about 6 bags of groceries with 3 at each hand. He looked at me questioningly never realizing that he was used as a carrier of all the stuff we bought

"Hehehe, your girlfriend must be happy to have you, Niku~san… Especially when you can bring about 4-6 grocery bags." He blushed furiously and spat at me

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOME COURIER TO YOU?!" he almost threw all the things away but then relaxed himself to avoid any unnecessary trouble

"Anyway, mind taking a rest even a little? It's time for me to interrogate you…" I sighed and nodded. We stopped by in a near coffee shop that seemed to be deserted and sat in the empty table. There was no employee and the shop seemed to be closed for the moment. But this will be a good place to talk.

"Sooooo… what do you want to talk about?" I cut the silence and looked at him nervously. I will answer his questions, but let's just hope that he doesn't ask anything troublesome and that my mouth wont say anything unnecessary…

"Tell me what you know about the supernova's and their abilities and how you managed to know these kinds of information…" woah woah there cowboy…

"Ok… I'll answer them one by one okay?" he nodded and tapped his finger on the table in anticipation. I gave off a long sigh

"Firstly, I know the bounties of the supernova's and of course, I've obviously taken interest in their origins. As for their abilities, I don't know what they are named but I can explain their usage…" then I continued revealing and explaining some 'simple things' about the supernova's while slowly trying to unfold some of their powers. He seemed to understand the way I explain and kept on nodding in interest.

"So, mind telling me why you know these things?" I scratched the back of my head and looked at him with hesitating eyes

"Welllll… Let's just say that the god's chosen me to have these kind of knowledge. And besides, what would be wrong if I knew these things? What the use of being alive if you don't live a little?" he sighed and looked at me weirdly

"Well, normally, people wont attain these kind of information. Are you some kind of Devil fruit researcher? It's quite rare to find one these days…" I shook my head

"Nope. I just merely know these things. And besides, I'm planning to learn Alchemy in here…" he looked surprised and laughed out loudly

"What?" I growled at him

"Pffft… A-alchemy? Are you freaking serious? That doesn't even exist anymore!" I looked down shamefully as I hear those words. It kinda makes me remember something unpleasant.

_'Che! What a disgrace… You still believe in that? Hmph! How funny!'_

"Is it bad to dream?" he frowned when he realized what he just said. He sighed and stood up

"Sorry kid, but I could barely hear things about Alchemy. Even the best of our scientist couldn't revive back this historical knowledge." I stood up and took all the groceries with anger. He looked confused at my sudden change of behavior. After getting all the stuff, I stormed away from the shop and ignored his annoying calls. For pete's sake, this is the One Piece universe everyone! Anything impossible can happen! And besides, he can't tell me what to do. I will live my second life without anyone restraining me to do my wants.

"Wahahahaha, it seems that we meet again young boy! Seeing the baggages you have there, Shakky must've asked a favor for you." I stopped and looked at the man who suddenly appeared in front of me. There's no mistake, it was Rayleigh! But isn't he supposed to go to Shakky's bar and talk about something with Kuma. But maybe the storyline changed because of me.

"Aren't you— Dark King Rayleigh! Hermes, get out of there!" then Niku shoved me to his back making me get confused at my position now.

_Wait a minute… What is this situation I'm in now..?_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Ahhh, I ended up getting this chapter too long. I hope you all don't mind with the errors again. I'll fix it all when the time comes. Anyway, about the review for chapter 6... Uhhh... Uhhh... Wait! Let Google~sensei explain to me! Lolz.**

**Elise477: Yo Elise~san! I see you taken interest with my OC. Im so happy~ And also, I'm not rushing the romance in this story yet. So if you don't mind listening to me, please let me explain first!**

**Hermes in the REAL world admired Kid and said that he held a '_LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT_' with him. Yes, he did admit it but his feelings aren't that developed yet. Let's just say he has a crush on Kid and admires him to a small extent. Yup, at first it will be puppy love. ISNT THAT CUTE?!**

**Anyway thanks for the review! I quite appreciate it! Please continue reading and supporting this fic to the very end Lolz**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	8. Past of Someone Else

**[Hermes]**

Silence took over the place. In front of us is a man, Rayleigh, who wears a smile with a yandere like face while beside me is marine, Niku~san, who only wants a civilian to be safe from the wrath of an ex-pirate. Though I understand the position of the one beside me, Rayleigh seemed to be not amused with this guy.

"Kid, run while I get this guy's attention! If you happen to see Admiral Kizaru or any marines, tell them the situation we are in. Run before this pirate attacks you..." I just stood there sweating. It would've been cool and heroic of him to do that to me. But considering that Rayleigh knows me and I am his acquaintance or something like that... I find this scene not funny and uncomfortable

"Uhhhh... uhhhh... Niku~san? You can run if you want to... Cuz I'm obviously not interested in running and if you fight, it's obviously a one sided fight..." he glared at me and pushed me a little back

"This is no time for that mocking session of yours Hermes! And I am a Marine! I will stand proudly and fight pirates even though I already know the consequences!" I patted his shoulder gently and gave him a small assuring smile

"Don't worry Niku~san, Rayleigh is somehow a friend of my friend. He won't hurt me obviously. And besides, he's actually looking for me because Shakky~san knew that I will have trouble with the marines..." he was about to say something epic-like but then he realized what i just said

"You what?!" I sighed and scratched my back

"Well... you see... I made some trouble in the Human Auction and helped Luffy~san and the other Superonova's. It was really troublesome cause I got shot by a Celestial Dragon and then Rayleigh came. Annnnd that's how everything ended up. Also, the reason why I want to become an Alchemist is because I'm going to become a pirate. I didn't tell you this because you never noticed and asked. but all the things we discussed are true. No lies were said..." his mouth hung while Rayleigh laughed out loudly at the trouble I just made to this marine

"Wahahahaha! Well there Marine~kun... Would you mind if I take this little kid here? We have something more important to discuss..." Niku gritted his teeth and glared at me. He looked so mad and betrayed that made me feel a bit guilty...

"You... you tricked me! And there I thought that I found myself a more trusting recruit!" Eh..? What..?

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion but it only made his glare more intensified

"I thought I finally met someone who will be with me with my missions. You would've been a good marine! But I* never thought that someone simple minded but smart like you would be a pirate wanna be..." his face slowly melted that made me jump back in surprise.

"... but I guess Admiral Akainu was right... Pirates these days are too confusing to tell out..." then some molten part of him jumped to me and made me fall down on the ground with it covered in some part of my chest

"What the- a devil fruit?" he smirked at me and made it encircle me tightly in my arms

"Yes, it is a devil fruit... Since you are knowledgeable with these kinds of things... Guess what it is?" it got tighter that made me gasp and squirm. It felt mushy and moist like clay. Then the moment of realization hit me. Isn't this… mud? Yes, it's mud. Yup… It's mud…

"WTF?! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SUCH A RIDICULOUS DEVIL FRUIT?!" I snapped at him with a ridiculed expression

"DON'T TAKE MY DEVIL FRUIT TOO LIGHTLY!" he barked back at me with an annoyed face. He rubbed his head and sighed

"You seem to know what it is already. Yes, I ate the Mud Mud fruit. I am obviously a mud human. Don't mock my devil fruit yet, you never seen me use my full ability…" I tried to break free from the bind I am in but the mud seemed to harden already. I had to act fast… I can't just get caught by a marine this easily

"What was it called again? Ummm… Ah! **_Inventory!_**" a screen popped up in front of my face but it didn't startle me like always

"_Weapon section…_ " then the inventory revealed the item I received from taking the quest earlier.

_**"Item Equip: Moonlight Symphony Dagger...**_" then I felt something in my hand that made me sure that my ability was working smoothly. Niku looked at me with surprise

"What was that? A devil fruit? How come you have to speak just to summon that piece of dagger..." Uhhhhh... he had a point. But right now, how would he expect for me to use my hands if my arm is bonded by his mud?

"Yeah right... cause my devil fruit is quite weird that you guys have... Let's just say, it's part of god's plan on how to annoy me..." then i stabbed the hardened mud on my arm and it made a crack. I used my brute strength to break it all into crumbs on the floor. He smirked and crossed his arms...

"Good... That will make sure that fighting you would be worth my wasted time. Get ready now, Pirate Hermes... I will not hold back against you..." then his left arm started to form something weird that made me hold up my dagger with a defending stance.

_All I have to do now is to remember what Hiji~sensei taught me while I was still in Offence training. If I don't win this fight, it would be game over..._

"Don't hold back... It will insult my impression of you..." he gritted his teeth and ran while molding his arm

"Mud Modeling: Claymore!" then his arm turned into a sharp clay sword that was countered with my dagger. A shockwave was felt when the two blades clashed to each other. I don't know why but my hand suddenly pushed away the sword making Niku fallback with shocked face. I stared at him while he stared at me...

Uummm... Stats, maybe?

"So you are hiding your true strength all this time? Fight me with full force damn it! Don't look down at me!" he shouted with anger and started changing his arm again

"Mud Modeling: Clay spear!" he thursted his arm-spear forward with no warning and almost pierced my stomach. Thanks to my reflexes, I only had a bleeding graze on my thigh and it wasn't that fatal. I sighed and held my wound that stung a lot

"I guess your devil fruit isn't that bad..." then I swung my dagger vertically making him jump back to dodge. I pursued him while slashing the dagger and managed to slash his chest. I was about to smile but then his wounds reverted back

"Logia?" then he punched my stomach making me cry in pain

"Tch! So you don't know how to use haki? Then you are in disadvantage in this fight..." I glared at him and positioned myself to fight again.

_'Damn... Maybe I'm not yet fit to fight an Admiral... I can't rush my ability that I barely know and I don't know how to use any form of haki... In this fight, the one who obviously lost is me...'_

"Hmmm... I guess that will be enough..." then both our attention was taken by Rayleigh. In a blink, Niku collapsed and slumped into the floor asleep. Rayleigh stood there in front of me with a bright old man smile on his face and reached his arm that was holding the grocery I bought

"Oh, thanks..." smiled and took it from him. We both walked towards the bar which was a bit more farther

"Sooooo... What was that 'something' you want to discuss?" he stopped and took a good look on me. My hands turned sweaty as his eyes venture from my foot to my face. He turned back and continued walking

"We will talk once we reach back to the bar... But you really have grown from all these years... It's nice that it wasn't a ghost that is accompanying me right now..." huh? What? Why is he talking like he knows me? What does he meant about 'ghost'?

"What are you talking about..." he kept walking silent making me feel really awkward...

* * *

**[Rayleigh]**

**_Somewhere in the past 22 years..._**

_The sounds of gunshots and canons has flooded through the air. The island was already darkened by the night but was lit by the flames of the burning houses_

_"... Rayray..." here in my arms, Kaye whispered with a raspy voice. I looked at her emotionless for I don't want her to see me in my weakness. She was hurt, badly wounded. Blood was covering her white dress that she has always loathed the most. Why now? Now that she chose to live the life of a normal woman who would take care of her only son._

_But how can she ever do that... if her very own son was taken away from her..?_

_"... my baby... my brave brave baby... have you seen him smile?" please don't look at me like that... your beautiful face that is now pale and cold... I can't just look at you directly_

_"Kaye, I'll take you to the hospital... to the doctor... to anyone! Just hang on okay?" she wiped the unnoticed tear on my check slowly with her cold hand. She smiled even wider even without forcing it_

_"Rayray... if you ever meet our son again... tell him... tell him I am so proud of him... tel him he's so brave. Ray..." with those last words, her hand fell on her chest lifelessly limp making me feel the void of this painful heart_

_Kaye... the most beautiful woman I met in my entire life... has now fallen because of my own stupidity... I should've known this would've happened... but I never even tried to think about it..._

"Rayleigh? RAYLEEEEEIHG!" I snpped from my thoughts and looked at the impatient boy beside me. He was puffing his cheeks like a bird getting mad at something

"We're here already! Look! The door is obviously in front of you! There! just 10 inches away from you! Just open it already!" I chuckled and opened the door of the bar. We both entered with ease and he placed the bags of food and supplies on the floor

"Shakky~san! The groceries are already done! And also the change..." he gave her the remains of the money she gave. She looked a bit surprised and ruffled his hair

"My my... I may be over pricing goods, you are good at discounting. I bet those shops would close if they see you again..." she laughed seeing the annoyed expression of the boy. They made a small talk until he went to me

"Nee, Rayleigh... what were you going to tell me again?" I smiled and pointed at his injury he got

"You have to get bandaged up then were going somewhere..." he looked at his thigh and sighed

"Ahhh damn... The shirt got bloodied... But it's alright anyway. I don't need bandages. My wounds have already healed up..."

"That fast..?" he smiled and nodded. I walked to exit the door

"Then let go on... We both have a place to visit..." I knew he was confused but followed me anyway...

_'We're both coming... Kaye...'_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**YO yo yo! OMG what is this?! Something is happening! But of course, I'm not telling! Lolz! Anyway, the computer is screwing with me and I'll be needing to get it fixed. It might take days to I'll have to go to the computer shop to update this... But of course, it still contains errors... Though i wish you all enjoyed it! See ya next update!**

**-June_Vennoia(Anoia)**


	9. The Right Time to Reveal

**[Hermes]**

"Ummm, Rayleigh? Where are we?" I asked in worry because right now I'm seeing a bunch of graves.

_OMG, is he going to kill me? Lolz, if he does then he'll go to my hate list…_

"We are here…" we stood in front of a grave that was different from all of them. It was covered in grey flowers, but there weren't withered. It made me wonder how flowers in this place breed since I never saw grey colored flower as their natural color

"… come here…" I slowly neared him and the grave. He motioned for me to sit on the ground which I complied. He sat after me and brought out his wine from his coat

"… do you want to know who she is?" oh, so this person is a female? Good to know…

"… well, since you brought me here… I should as well know…" he laughed and stared at the grave with a soft smile

"… she was the fairest of all maidens I've met… the strongest, the bravest… and the kindest…" he drank the wine and looked at me right in the eye. My body felt tense… something was so oddly familiar… but I shouldn't rush to conclusions first… It's time to hear an old man's story

"The first time we met, it was the most unexpected scene… She wore that smile, even though she was all battered up and is on the brink of death… Did you know what she said?" I shook my head in response. There was a moment of silence but then he continued

"She said that she'll travel the world that was full of excitement and danger… Why should she follow the rules that the world never had in the first place? She wants to be free from everything… And she said that in front of the Pirate King's crew…" my head felt fuzzy for no reason but I had to endure the pain to hear this story that I never heard from Oda's manga

"… she was beautifully shinning… she travelled with us to the very end…" he trailed off and looked a bit sadder than how he looked like when he started the story

"… she gave birth to a child with no name given… For some reason, she wanted him to chose his own name to abide with… So the child grew with no name… but he seemed happy…" he settled down his drink and looked back at the grave

"Because of being a former pirate and a wife of one of the most feared pirate… she was hunted down and was killed…" my chest felt heavy that made me want to suffocate together with my head aching like hell which is not very helpful. Everything is too familiar… It feels like I know this before… is it from some OP specials? The greenbook they are talking about? The SBS? Damn… I should remember where it was from…

"… her last words… it was for her child… a child that was taken away for his safety…" I held my head who was sweating from all this time. Damn… it hurts already… I should go…

"… she wanted me to tell… that you were so brave…" then my breathing started to get irregular… I couldn't process anything… I feel too light headed to understand everything. But one thing was for sure, this man is telling me that I was her son. Of course, I know it was impossible. I didn't come from here, but my head wants to tell me something different.

"… she— are you alright?" he looked at me with worry evident on his eyes. I gave him a small smile telling him that I am fine

"Rayleigh… I know she was a good person… I could feel it… but are you sure that you got the right person..? You might've mistaken something in here…" he looked at me but then sighed. He smiled and ruffled my hair furiously _(which became a habit to everyone who sees him)_

"Waa— Rayleigh, stop!" he laughed and stood from his position…

"I guess my job here is done. I'll have to leave now and go to a certain person. But if you want to, you can come with me…" I thought of it for a moment. Right now, he is talking about Luffy and is willing to train me with him. Even thought this offer would change me, I have other plans in my mind

"I'm sorry Rayleigh, but I have other plans in my mind…" I smiled widely at him that I never did to anyone from what I could remember

"I want to be stronger… but in my own way. I'll become stronger and stronger so that no one has to protect me… I don't want to die while leaving someone hurt, you know…" he chuckled and walked away while I wave my hand as a good bye.

"RAYLEIGH! Some day we will meet again and become stronger! I live my life to the fullest so that someday, you will be proud at me!"

"I have always been…" I heard him say that but I just didn't mind it and kept waving until his figure disappeared. I looked at the grave once more and gave it a smile

"I'm sorry that I never get to ask your name. But somehow, you have an important role I my life. You died honorably so you don't have to worry. I bet your son is proud to have a mother like you." The wind blew gently making my body be at ease

"… I will inherit your will and search for adventure in these dangerous seas! If you don't mind… please guide a stranger like me towards the path of excitement…" then I turned my back and got ready to leave. I made a few slow steps but then followed by huge ones until I was running. I was happy for no reason. One day, I might wake up from this dream and return to reality but I don't care. What I am doing right now is what that matters. And besides, I want to be myself right now that I'm here…

_'Wait for me… New World!'_

* * *

**_[Few Days Later: Ace's Execution]_**

Today is the day where all the Ace fangirls weep. The day wherein Ace is to put to death and let the new era start. Where am I? Here at the corner of some crowd trying to watch this day's sorrowful event. Well, to tell you all the truth, I cried like a girl when I watched Ace's execution. But this moment, I got the feeling that everything has changed and this war's outcome will be uncertain. I don't know where that thought came from though… It's just random but it feels too real.

"Isn't that… Mugiwara no Luffy?" yes, this scene is where Luffy was shouting for Ace and Ace talking to Luffy. But the scene changed and went to someone else. My stomach growled that made me frown in response

"Awww… C'mon. You can't just randomly get hungry at these kind of time… Didn't I just fill you up last 15 minutes?" yes… this is one of my main problem that I noticed a day ago… I get hungry every 10-20 minutes but I don't really eat that much. Maybe because I'm still growing? IDK, it's just weird since I could starve myself for 2 weeks and now starving is one of my major problems

"I should go buy food… since I already got my earnings from Shakky~san…" Yes, I got my reward on working for Shakky~san. I did her errands and some work like chores for the bar. Even though it was a simple job, she gave me additional 3% of my earnings which was nice.

"Hmmm… I should go for a cheap bar. I don't want to waste the money I've been working for…" then I made my way to the nearest bar which was a bit deserted. Of course, cause Ace's execution was showing today, so there'll be lesser costumers to come. Good thing that the owner was still there, cause I'm practically starving here like hell…

"Yooooo~ Can I order food? I'm really hungry…" the guy, who seemed to be the bar owner, nodded and went to his kitchen to get some food. I sat in front of the counter and waited for him to come back. The scent of the food came to my nose that made my mouth watered.

_'Damn… It smells so good…'_

He returned back with a plate of special seafood fried rice and vegetable soup

"Waaaaahhh… It looks so delish! Thanks for the food!" then I dug in slowly so I won't choke on my food. This shop looked like it was run down but its food is really worth to eat!

"Waaaaahhh… That was nice. Thanks again for the food!" then I lent him money but he refused it

"No, it's alright. This shop just opened a while ago so you are the first costumer ever came. And since you appreciate the food I made, I'll make that for free. Hope you come by again…" I smiled and nodded. I waved my good bye and was about to go back to where I was watching until I bumped into someone

"Owwwiiie! That hurts! Hey watch where you are—" I looked up and paled from who I just saw

"—going..?" he smirked down at me and pulled me up harshly by my shirt

"Hey! Let me go! You tulip! Bastard! Idiot!" I kept hitting him with my feet but he punched me hard on the stomach making me get KO'd. He took me in his arm and carried me where I don't care… I slowly lost the remaining of my consciousness and accepted the darkness…

_He's gonna pay for that when I wake up…_

* * *

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

**Yay! Kid is meeting Hermes at last! Though their meeting was a bit too harsh, we should hope that both of them should get along. Anyway, I'm quite happy that people appreciate my male OC! Yup, it's quite a rarity right now that's why I got this idea of making one. And I'm really thankful that you guys like it. Hope you guys stay with me till the story reaches it's ****_/THE END/_**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	10. Docking in the Merman Island

**[Hermes]**

_Zzzzz…_

_Zzzzz…_

_Zzzzz…_

"—we still can't trust him yet. Judging from what he did is Sabaody, he'll probably betray us in the upcoming battle. He's a chicken, Kid! We can't let someone weak like him travel with us…" Oh? Isn't this the voice of Killer? Who was his voice actor again..? Ahhhh… I remember… Kenji Hamada… but I still feel sleepy… so I'll just take another quick nap…

Zzzzz…

Zzzzz…

Zzzzz…

Wait… I'm practically forgetting something here… I should that was it is…

Hey… Isn't Ace's execution today? Wait, I'm supposed to be in Sabaody watching it… Hey, didn't I meet Kid? Wait a minute…

"That fucking bastard…" I said loudly even though my eyes are still closed. Cool isn't it? The first thing you say when you wake up is some bullshit. But I hope the person I was talking about heard it. He deserves some bad mouthing for what he did to me. _– 10 points on admiration_. Sadists always lose

"Oi, get the fuck up or I'll throw you out 10,000 meters underwater…" I groaned and shifted from my position while ignoring the stupid idiot. Well, he was not worth my sleep… anymore… I'll just find another bad-ass OP character to have my admiration…

Lolz jk, I was kidding. I just want to sleep.

"Killer, give me that…" then heavy footsteps was heard coming towards me that made me a bit worried. It stopped right beside me that made my worry into terror.

"Eeekkk..!" I jumped out of the floor I was sleeping in and stared at Kid with terror filled teary eyes. I knew it, he would throw something on me. He was holding an opened beer bottle that gave off an ominous aura. Kid smirked at my over reaction and bent down to level with my terrified face

"Oh..? You would wake up if someone throws water in your sleep? What a loser…" I glared at him

"Shut up! Why did you bring me here?! I know we are headed in Merman Island!" his smirk widened and looked at Killer with a mocking face

"See, Killer? The kid knows where we are headed. He said it right? He was a messenger of some Bloody God…" I sweat dropped and sighed.

Even though Kid is a morbid sadist… he can still think stupidly

"…" killer stood there motionless without giving a response nor even acknowledge my existence. Killer! Y U SO TSUN?!

"Che! Fine, if he proves himself unfitting in 3 days then I'll throw him out the ship!" Killer sighed then nodded. He left the room leaving both Kid and me.

"Sooooo… you can just ditch me in Merman Island. It's not like I want to join you or anything…" I stated out that made him frown

"You're joining me and it's final. You better not think of escaping or I'll cut your fingers off one by one. Do. You. Get. Me?" I huffed and looked away telling him that I was not listening. He seemed to get annoyed and pull my hair roughly making me gasp in surprise. I gripped on his hand that was holding my hair and glared at him with murderous intent

"Let go or I'll turn you bald…" he smirked at my sudden change of attitude and let go of my hair

"So you can make that kind of face, huh? At least you could scare away some low scumbags…" then he left me inside the room alone with boredom on my face and no evident interest.

It's decided, I'll just go and escape this ship later on when we land on Merman Island. Since Camie is there, she would lend me a hand or give me a small boat to travel in the New World. It would be a great help if she does…

"Ahhhh damn… what kind of trouble did I get into? I was just about to prepare for my single party travel… I guess it can't be helped…" I stood and dusted my knees. I can't fight Kid directly now, I'm still too weak. I can't just rush my Devil Fruit Ability like that…

Speaking of ability… I should go check them all out now… I'll have to since it will change my battle outcome. I'll also make combo's for skills and get more items. It would be goo—

***GROOOAAAN***

My stomach growled that made me sweat in humiliation. If I'm planning on an escape without repaying them for feeding me right now, it would rip off the pride I have about respecting nice people. Damn, this is not good. Argh, damn you stomach. You betrayed me and my plans!

"I guess I'll just have to stick with them until I fully repay their generousity…" yep, I should do that. Then I'll have to do chores and help them restocking until I am sure that I already done everything I can. Ok, that would sound like a good plan. I should do that… and I should eat now…

I exited the room to see the outside of the ship. Wow, underwater is quite a good sight to see but the sea creatures looks too terrifying in the deep sea. But I can't do anything about it since I'm not some god

"Oh, you came out. Welcome to the crew anyway…" who was this again? Heat was it? He was the one who does a Flamethrower like a bad ass. Totally in the top 20 characters that I like

"Yup, but anyways, where is the kitchen? I seriously need to eat or I'll become a cannibal…" he looked at me suspiciously but then walked to somewhere else. I was guessing he was leading me to the kitchen so I followed him. Hopefully, he did lead me to the kitchen that made me happy. I walked in and opened the fridge with no hesitation. It was filled with lots of goodies like fish, meat, veggies and pastas… Pasta? Oh yeah! Killer likes to eat pasta. It was ridiculous that he eats it through the holes on his mask but then I realized that it was bad ass and no one can take it away from him.

"Hmmm~ I think I should eat vegetables today because it's hard to digest. Should I eat it raw or something? If it's raw, it might get some attention for my stomach…" then I started to pick out the carrots and ate it. When I finished it and felt it was not enough, I took another one and continued chewing it.

_Damn, my hunger can't be controlled…_

"Chewing off some carrots, huh? What are you? A rabbit? Ridiculous…" well, as you can see, the one who talked was Kid. He was trying to mock me but I was too hungry to answer him back.

_So hungry… Oh! Let me try this!_

"Oi what the— Holy shit! What the hell are you eating?!" I looked at him questioningly but he just looked at me with weirded and disgusted eyes. I said 'what' but it was muffled. He just stared at me together with Heat.

"You should check what you are eating…" Heat stated that made me look down on the food on my mouth. The some food in the ref was 100% fresh. I mean it_, fresh and alive_. Guess what I'm eating?

"Nmmfff! Fuu ung Mfff!" I tried to say '_But mini octopus tastes good!_' but it was muffled because of the moving squid who was trying to escape from my mouth to save it's poor life.

"Who the hell would eat a living squid you fucking retard?!" Kid exclaimed that made me chew the whole squid and swallow

"What's wrong with that?! And besides, it your fault that I am hungry! You punched my stomach and made me sleep! Also, it was delicious!" I bickered at him and was about to start a 'word' war but Killer suddenly came bursting from the door.

"Kid! We have arrived in the Merman Island… We just paid for the entrance and now we are currently entering the Island." Hearing that, I wiped my mouth and passed through the tall people and looked at outside with awe

"Waaaaah! So getting kidnapped has advantages too huh? This is great! I can get to meet Camie in here!" then the ship proceeded to enter the island and docked in the sandy part of it. Before anyone could tell me to do anything, I jumped to the sand and laid there with eyes closed as if I was sunbathing. They started yelling at something and scrambled out which I don't practically care. I'm just gonna lie here for awhile and take a little nap…

"_Zzzzz_— Umfff!" someone threw something hard at my face making me look all over to catch the suspect. Killer was there beside me blocking the sun with his arm-crossed pose. I looked at him confusedly

"Get useful and do something useful. If you do anything weird I'm carving your eyes out." He said with a deadpan voice that made me sweat drop at his cold treatment

"Ok, I'll do nothing stupid. But at least let me go to my friend and shop some clothes. You guys just kidnapped me out of nowhere so I have nothing with me." He just stayed in that position and then sighed

"For what else did I give that money for? Make sure not to over buy anything because I'm not giving you any anymore. Go and scram. Don't show your face for awhile…" I just seated the looking up at him

"…what now?" I just looked at the sack and then back at him with a smile

"Killer is such a nice person. But don't worry, I'll pay you back once I get money…" I stood up and started walking somewhere without minding the sand I have in my back

"If you escape, I'll chop off your feet!" I chuckled and started running. I just realized something from some Kid pirates. Some would greet you coldly but is actually caring. They are the _Tsundere_ type. Though I must say that it was a bit of unexpected

"Hmmm~ Camie might be at the Mermaid Café working. I wish Madam Shirley won't mind my sudden visit though…" I found myself walking at the bricked streets with all the Mermen and Mermaids looking at my way.

_Due to the race of the Mermen, we humans discriminated them. Some treated them like fish while others would only look at them as trash… What kind of racist we are…_

"Ummm, excuse me…" I asked the nearby fishman politely that made him jump back and get all nervous

"Y-yes?! W-what is it?" I smiled at him kindly

"May I know where the Mermaid Café is? I have a friend of mine that works in there. Would you kindly point it out for me? Cause I'm a little lost…" he laughed nervously and pointed at the next building

"— turn left and you'll get there…" I smiled and waved my goodbye to him as I walk where he instructed me to. Right now, I have a soft spot for mermans that makes me want to be nice to them. And besides, I'll also act a bit shy since it's my first time seeing one. Isn't that great?!

"… ahhh, I'm already here." I looked up at the building with a big door. I was about to knock but someone already opened it for me from inside. It was the café's owner, Madam Shirley. Seriously, from all the mermaids shown in this arc, she's the 2 nd one to get in my beauty list. But only this arc.

"Yo! May I talk to Camie~san?" her eyes looked at me as if it was trying to pierce through my soul. We both stared at each other for awhile until Camie saw me and jumped in glee

"Hermes?! It's you!" she hurriedly came over and took my hand with hers

"Yup! Anyway, Camie~san. Can you be my guide to buy some clothes? I'm seriously needing one right now because I somehow forgotten to pack up…" she looked at Madam Shirley and was responded by a nod from her

"Yay~! Let's go shopping!" she pulled me out excitedly while I look at Madam Shirley who was looking back at me.

_'She somehow wants to say something…'_

"Hermes~ What are you getting slow for? Let's buy you clothes!" then she pulled me while rushing towards the town with people looking at us.

_'I guess I should just let it be… But still, I think she want to tell me…'_

"Offff!" I fell on the ground with my face on the floor. I slowly stood and rubbed my stinging face

"Seriously, Camie~san… You don't have to be that excited…" she apologized and giggled all over. We both looked for a store to start the shopping trip. I do hope there won't be anything troublesome happening

_**/TO BE CONTINUED/**_

* * *

**WAHHHH! So tired from school but of course! I updated this! :D Lolz, Killer is such a tsundere, tsun tsun tsun~ ****_*dodges the knife being thrown to me*_**** I-I was just joking Lolz. **

**InsaneLoveWriter: Kyaaaa~ A shipper! Yay~ I'm happy that someone started liking the pairing even though the romance hasn't been fully introduced yet. But patience my dear! We are going on a trip where flowers will bloom in full beauty~ HermesXKid, wait for us!**

**Anyway, I hope you all continue to support like always. Lets pray for a good romance troll with both off them ****_*runs away*_**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	11. Leaving Already?

**[Hermes]**

"Hmmm~ Ahhh! How about this? Oh no no no, this would do. Nah, yellow doesn't really suit you… Hmmm… Hey Hermes-chin! What are you sulking there for? Aren't we shopping?! You should be happy!" Uhhhh… Yah… I'll be happy to get dragged anywhere… Yah…

"Uhhhh, C-camie~san? I think 6 or 7 pair of clothes will be okay. I'll just wash some cause it will be a waste of money and I still need equipments for my character…" she tilted her head of what I told her…

_Ahhh… the other world thingy again… silly me…_

"Character is my identification to my own status. Since The Game Game fruit gave me the ability to have these powers, I can identify my strength and have multiple skills. Though I'm not that good at using this yet…" she made an 'O' sound which practically meant that she barely understood.

"Can you show me your ability?" she beamed at me with excitement that made me sweat drop.

"Hmmm… Now that you brought up 'showing', I noticed that no one can see the game windows keep popping up… they must say I'm insane…" I stated that made me think of something. When the idea came, I smiled

"_Game setting…"_ then a pop up screen appeared that made me smile.

_'Good… So I am really a game character. That would be so nice…'_

I tapped at the _external visualization_ to activate the effect. Camie looked surprised and touched the Settings Window

"Waaaahh! This is your Devil Fruit? Cool! What does it do?" I chuckled at her antics and exited the window

"_Status Window…"_ then my character appeared making her jump beside me. I laughed at her

"Wahahahahaha, don't worry Camie~san. I was also like that the first time I used this ability… Anyway, this is my character! The status is quite crappy though…" yeah, since the numbers I'm seeing is really low and either high. For you to understand, then I'll just tell you all my stats

**_STR: 75_**

**_AGI: 50_**

**_INT: 55_**

**_VIT: 60_**

WTF… Such a low build. Good thing there was still unused points or else I will regret eating this shit.

"Hmmm… I still have to put all these extra points… Maybe I should go for Int and Agi… I would make a good support if I do. And besides, I still have to learn Alchemy. I hope I find that kind of job, but it would be hard since this is reality… But anyway, 2 INT and 1 AGI it is…"

"_INT+46… AGI+26…" _then all the extra points go bye bye

**_'MOVING SPEED INCREASED TO 25%'_**

**_'MAGIC RESISTANCE INCREASED TO 20% '_**

**_'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU INT HAS REACHED 100+! LEARN SKILL: MANA REGENERATION (PASSIVE)'_**

"What was that?" she looked at me with confusion because she obviously didn't understand

"These are pop up screens whenever I receive some skills or rewards from doing some quests. It's quite normal to me now. But I'm still learning to get a hang of this ability…" even though she didn't understand, she just nodded and proceeded to look for clothes for me.

Well… I should do some explaining… The reason why I know something about gaming is because I tried it in sometime in the past. Though it was troublesome 'cuz I was just a first timer, I got a little info about gaming. But of course, I quit. I'm not a gamer type of person. I'm a noob… I know…

"Camie~san… I told you I don't need clothes anymore! Moreover, where can I buy some glassware like test tubes or flasks? I will be needing them very much…" she nodded and pulled me AGAIN towards another store but this time, I was pleased because it was not some clothing shop but a glassed shop. I was in awe, I never seen it in this arc. Maybe Oda didn't really include this.

"Welcome! May I help you?" I slowly made my way to the counter to speak with the store clerk

"Can I get some test tubes with corks as its pair, some flasks and a funnel? I need 20 of them each…" he raised his brow but then complied to my request. Sweet, my first starter pack for the path of Alchemy…

"Here you go. 20 test tubes and 20 Flasks. We don't have much of glassed funnel so I put there 5 pieces. Don't worry, I'll give you discount. How about 10,000 beri for all…" I examined the type of glass he used then confirmed that it was in a good quality.

"Ok, I guess I'll take that offer…" I gave him the money and now Camie and I went out to get some lunch. This time, I was the one who pulled her.

"C'mon, Camie~san! What are you slowing down for?!" the shopping bags and the box of glasswares didn't slow me down. I need to eat, I am hungry. Good thing there was a near-by stand of rice cakes and lemonade

"5 orders please!" I practically shouted because I could already feel my hunger creeping in my stomach and I don't want to starve myself

"Y-yes!" then he hurriedly attended my order. I looked at Camie and smiled

"Do you want some?" she shook her head and gave me a warm smile. When my order was finally served and paid. We both took a stroll around and kept on talking about random things until I realized that it's time for me to leave

"Shankkyu fo' fummin' wid meh… (_Thank you for coming with me_)" it somehow sounded an alienic language but she managed to understand me with a giggle.

"It's okay! I still owe you from that day!" I shook my head with my cheeks puffed because of the ricecake inside my mouth

"Aye jount naid ich… I jusht jount licke fefol buyn fefol (I don't need it... I just don't like people buying people)" he smiled warmly at me

"No… You really helped me out there! I hope we could meet again tomorrow!" I smiled sadly and swallowed all the food in my mouth

"I don't think I can meet you tomorrow. I had a feeling that Kid and the others would leave today that's why I started buying things. Also, I have to thank you since you helped a bit on the discount _(If she wasn't there, they would overprice him because he was human and doesn't know a thing…)_" she nodded and hugged me in a sisterly way. I froze but then hesitantly hugged back.

"Please drop by if you come back here again!" I nodded and said our goodbyes. When she left, a tear suddenly rolled down from my eyes making my smile crack.

It wasn't the first time I had a hug. Akisaki~san would jump at me every time when I enter the shop. But this time it was different. This time it was warm, it made me feel loved and remembered. I'm not used to this treatment so I just felt confused and cried like a girl I am.

_'But I shouldn't be sad because of that…'_

I wiped my tears and smiled brightly.

"Hehehe! I guess it's time to go back. Killer would be furious if I'm late." Then I started walking the path I remembered when I left

* * *

"Shoot! Shoot the pirates!"

"REPEL!"

"KID! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"Uhhhhh…" I stared at the scene I am witnessing. Yes, to arrive in this kind of situation is quite troublesome. As you can see, a bunch of mermen guards are attacking the coast while Kid and Killer was barking back at each other while defending it. Maybe I should help.

"Hmmm… I wonder what skills are useful for this fight… **_Skill Tab_**…" a window popped up in front of me and made me read some skills but only one seemed to be useful

**_'BODY IMPACT Lvl. 2 (ACTIVE): Can create a strong impact from your hand and can wipe out a whole area but in a painful price…'_**

_Skill description these days are soooooo SPECIFIC. But I'll use it anyway…_

I ran in front of the mermen that made Kid and Killer look at me in surprise and confusion. The surprise must be from the moving speed I had but there's no time

"Where the hell have you—"

"One! Two! Three! BODY IMPACT!" In a moment, some strong impact came from my hand that blew away the mermen that was once in front of me. They were KO'd and is now lying in the sand but there was something more that matters right no

"AAAAAHHHHH! HOLY SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FWACK! IT'S HURTS LIKE BITCH! OUCH OUCHWAAAAHHHH!" I totally screamed and rolled over the floor. I didn't need to explain, since my reaction already told you my feelings. My hand hurts A LOT and I bet some of my bones in my arm broke because of supporting the impact that it made.

_'Screw my devil fruit ability… No wonder why it gave auto regeneration…'_

"GRRRRR! YOU'RE LATE!" then someone harshly picked me up and slung me into his shoulder. Kid jumped towards the ship and started to order around

"Set the sail! We're leaving already!" he said impatiently but the others complied anyways. We sailed off from the island and went back to the deep dark seas. He plopped me down and gritted his teeth

"Where the hell have you been?! We can't just leave you for a second, huh?! You're not going anywhere without someone with you! Understand…" I ignored him and observed my arm.

Yep, I broke a bone in my arm and hand and they still hurt a lot. I guess it is like using impact dial and can cause damage back to its owner. What a dangerous skill to use. I should use this next time when I needed it.

"Are you fucking listening to me?!" he kicked me hard on the stomach that made me choke blood. I glared at him weakly since I am already damaged

"Just leave me the hell alone! Can't you see I'm hurt enough to get hurt more?! And besides! I had to buy things for me… things… my thing… WAAAAAH! I LEFT MY STUFF! NUUUUHHH!" I wailed out loud getting the attention of everyone in the crew. Some footsteps were heard and my stuff was thrown in my face

"I managed to get that when you used your ability. Kid, let him off for now, the brat proved that he is worth it on sailing with us…" I looked at him with sparkles in my eyes and smiled at him widely

"Waaaah! Killer, you're awesome! You're the best! I should call you brother! Killer~nii!" he was about to say something at me but I suddenly lose my consciousness and blacked out.

* * *

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

**Poor Hermes, getting all hurt and pained. Well, that skill sucked, I hope I won't use it at him again. Lolz, Kid is still the sadist but Killer~nii? ROLF, give me a break. Anyway, another chapter updated. Good thing that I finished this early cause I still have get my sleep. Tomorrow we have Civilian military training which I suck at so I might delay the update. See ya!**

**_-June_Venoia(Anoia)_**


	12. The New World and Some Mysteries

**[Hermes]**

***munch munch munch munch***

"Can't you eat more silently?" Heat said while looking at me like he was looking at a wild beast eating off the zoo

"Unfff! _(Nope!)_" then I smiled widely that made him sweat drop. Today, Heat is assigned to watch over me for some reason. Seriously, I'm being babysitted for just wandering off? And besides, I helped them earlier didn't I?

"Also, mind telling me how your hand got fixed that easily?" I swallowed the whole food in my mouth and raised my arm. It has been an hour since we left the merman island and the testing of my skill happened. Well, thanks to my ability's regenerative after effect, my broken bones and pain disappeared. The other's noticed it too. But only some would care

"It's my devil fruit ability… It would be a pain to explain to you so I'll just show it to you…" he raised his brow and got closer to me

"**_Status Window…" _**my char window appeared making him fall backwards from the sudden appearance. I snorted but stopped when he glared at me.

"What's that..?" he asked with his voice lowered that made me think he was trying to cover up the embarrassment

"This is 'me'. Though it only views my potential status and my level. Also, I have skills but it is separated in another window. I also have an inventory so that I don't have to carry many things but I still refuse to use it for now. Anyway, this devil fruit ability is quite hard to find since it's already too advanced…" he again raised his brow

"You devil fruit is advanced? So you are what they call _Other Worlder_?" I was about to get another handful of food but stopped when he mentioned a word that I never expect to hear from people

"O-other worlder?! What do you mean other worlder?! Tell me!" I shook him hard that made him smack my head hard and leave a giant bump

"Don't get too cocky brat. Anyway, for all I know, there is at least 3 or 5 more people having those kinds of devil fruit… They were called '_Other Worlder_' because of their vast knowledge and mysterious abilities like yours. To think that Young Master picked up one is really unexpected… Maybe he's right about you being useful…" I pouted at him for making it look that I was useless. I picked the food and started chewing it inside my mouth…

_'… so I am not the only one here huh? Maybe they have some kind of ability that can teleport them towards another dimension? I wonder who those people are…'_

Then another smack on my head was received making me choke on the food I was eating. I drank the water beside me and sighed in relief. I glared at Heat who was the suspect from hitting me

"What was that for?!" he pointed at the empty plate in front of him

"You ate my food, you little brat. Why do eat too much? If you become the reason why the ship will run low on food supplies, I'll throw you out…" I smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of my head.

"Sorry, sorry~ I just can't help it! But I'll look for a way to minimize the food that I consume. Anyway, when will we arrive in the New World? Why is Kid such a dick for not letting me out until we dock?" he sighed and stood to get food for himself

"It's because you have been wandering around without his permission. And besides, he wants to keep you for some reason. But I think he just wants to defy god…" I looked at him questioning face while he takes some food from the fridge

"What do you mean by defying god?" he returned back to the table with Onigiri. My eyes focused on the food he's eating while waiting for his explanations

"You said it back then, right? You are the messenger of god… If you convey something like message of go, then he'll probably try his best to change that…" I sweat dropped from what he just said. So these guys still believe that I'm really a messenger of god? Those idiots…

"Uhhhhh… I think I better say this to you before it's too late…" he stopped eating and looked at me

"Actually… Me being a messenger of god is just a joke. Being a messenger of god is literally impossible… And besides, I'm too weak to be one. I'm just a noob. That's why I know that sooner or later you guys will kick me out of this ship…" I gave a small smile at him that made him silenced. A minute has passed but no one tried to break it. I was actually happy about that, since he didn't comment anything about that. He's being truthful; he doesn't want me to believe in some lies that would probably reveal later on.

Shouting and cheers where heard outside. I bet we already arrived in the surface. The ship suddenly shook but not enough to make me fall on the ground.

"NEW WORLD!" I heard Kid shout loudly followed by the others. Heat stood and looked at me

"Stay there…" I nodded and let him leave the kitchen. I stole the food he left on his plate and ate it with all the murmuring.

_'Stupid Kid, locking me up like I done something wrong. Who do he think he is? Why am I even staying here anyway…'_

Then the ship started to go wavy that made me guess that we suddenly got caught up with a storm. Then a thunder suddenly made me jump and hide under the table. Well, normally, I'm not scared of a simple thunderstorm. But seriously, my eardrums almost get ruptured from its sound.

"TSUNAMI!" someone shouted that was barely even hearable from the continuous crashes of thunder. The tables and other things started to move on the side making me think that the wave is already here. I slid to the side where all the other things are and crashed on them. I groaned and rubbed my back. Looking at my front, a cabinet opened and guess what was in there…

A knife set… A FREAKING KNIFE SET… AND IT'S FALLING TOWARDS ME WTF!

"GYAAAA!" I dodged them making it cut some of my hair on the left side. I turned pale as the ship has already been lifted by the wave.

"This is… the New World… though I expected these things to happen, but I don't have the experiences to get used to this…" I stated with a shaky voice. Then I felt the speed getting faster and the other objects started to slide to the other side with me. I clawed on the wooden floor making me hang. With the ground having plenty of sharp and broken objects, how will it even persuade me to let go?

"Urgh… What are those guys doing now..?" my blood started to trail on the floor to me clothes. Damn it, these clothes were given by Shakky~san!

"C'mon, I should somehow do something…" I grumbled to myself and looked at the door. The door knob, I should hold that or just let my fingers get damaged and regenerate later. Since I'm not some masochist… I decided to use the door. But was a bit too far. Damn it, screw life!

"Okaaaaay… time to see what plus 26 AGI gave me…" then I jumped towards the door without considering the distance. I was about to fall but I unconsciously kicked my left foot to the air and literally arrived the door and clung to it.

_That was… Geppo… Geppo right..? OMG I LEARNED GEPPO!_

**_'LEARN SKILL: Moonwalk Lvl. 1 (ACTIVE)'_**

"KYAAAAA~! YEZZZZ! WAHAHAHAHA! WHO NEEDS TRAINING IF YOU HAVE GAME ABILITY?!" I squealed loudly and clung to the door even tighter not knowing that the knob turned.

_Ahhhhh… damn…_

"GYAAAAA! ASDFASDFSDFSDFASDFA!" the door opened leading me outside which was I don't want to see. The tsunami Kid shouted about? Yup, it's here. But ASDFASDFSDFADS ISN'T IT A BIT TOO HIGH?!

"You— what are you doing outside you brat?!" I spotted Killer on the railing clinging for his dear life

"K-killer-nii!" he looked around him then back at me

"Can you jump towards the railing? You'll be able to hold better in there!" I looked at the barricade in front of me while struggling to balance myself from the flipping door.

"I-I think I can!" of course you idiot… you just learned a hardly attainable skill…

**_"Moonwalk!"_** I jumped an kicked the air twice before arriving the railing and looked back at Killer who seemed to be farther than before.

_DID I JUST ALMOST FALL?!_

"Grab hold! The wave will crash any second from now!" I nodded and held a bit more tighter. Water suddenly covered but then we managed to reach the top of the wave seeing a very very veryyyyy high view of the sea.

"Eeekkk! I swear I'm never getting out of the kitchen in storms again!" I swore and closed my eyes shut. The wave sped up even more that made me feel the ice cold air. I slowly opened my eyes and feasted at the view I could see.

_Aurora..?_

"So… beautiful…" I managed to say before the wave started to rush downwards and splashed down mercilessly making the ship submerge for a short period of time. My body went weak and heavy for some reason. Once I realized that I was a devil fruit user, my mind panicked.

_Why do I have to be in this kind of bad luck..?_

***BLERG***

All the air in my lungs has already left making me slowly lose my consciousness. But no… I won't lose that easily.

** *SPLASH***

My vision may be a bit blurry, but I recognize the one who is now coming to save me. Killer gently placed his arm on my waist as if he was carrying a sack with one arm. I still struggled to keep my consciousness until we reached the surface. He threw me to the ship's deck. I coughed the ocean water off and breathed greedily at the air. I looked at the skies which already brightened that made me smile.

"It seems that the weather has already got stable… It just means that there's a nearby island, right?" Killer sweat dropped and crossed his arms together

"For a person to almost drown and die, you're really weird. But either way, you should've told us you were a devil fruit user. If Heat didn't say anything then you were good as dead." I laughed out loudly and scratched the back of my head

"Yeah, I would've died 100% in there. Thanks Killer~nii! And you too Heat~sempai!" they both sweat dropped hearing how I addressed them

Even though I'm not yet that trusted, they gave an effort to save me. I'm thankful of it though. Maybe my plan on leaving this ship will change…

"DIDN'T I SAY TO NOT LEAVE THE ROOM?!" then Kid threw something on my head leaving a huge bump. I glared at him and barked like a dog

"DON'T JUST THROW SOMETHING ON ME YOU CRAZY SADIST! And besides, I would've died there too if I didn't leave…" then a scream on the kitchen was heard.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" theeeeen that's how I ended up having the clean up for the whole day…

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Ahhh, I managed to update! It was a long day and it was tiresome! I was actually filling up the scholarship form for the training. I hope i pass though, I really like the offer given to me. But anyway! Yay to the new world arrival~ I deleted some scenes cause it felt like it was too early for those things. Also, let's all wish that the island Hermes and the others will land on is awesome. I wont say anything anymore so i hope you guys continue on supporting!**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	13. Quest: Break The Ice

**[Hermes]**

***sigh***

I sat down on the floor from exhaustion and dozed off. I'm tired… It was not my fault right? It all just fell because of that damned wave. And why does Kid have to be the one who got off? It's so unfair!

"Ghad, I'll be needing to go for a spa or something. I'll get some body massage and find some quests to do after that." Then suddenly, a pop up window made me get a little startled

**_'Song Festival Contest: Accept Quest?'_**

**_'Yes' 'No'_**

"Oh? Are we already near the island? And a singing contest too… Hmmm… Let me see the rewards…"

**_"_**_Quest Description…" _then the quest window was replaced into a bigger one.

**_'Every 10 years, the Goddess of Silence would come to visit this island to listen to the people's song and happiness. Being pleased to the people's serenade to her, she blesses the island for protection from all forms of harm…'_**

**_'Quest Reward: 100,000 beri and 25,000 exp'_**

"Hmmmm, the reward looks good and I never got to sing for awhile… So I should accept this quest…" then I clicked YES and the window disappeared. I went towards the storage room— where they finally decided to be my bed— and rummaged at the clothes that Camie~san bought with me.

_Red? Nope! Blue… not yet today… Black? Nahhh, next time…_

"Ohh…" I smiled at the clothing set that I am holding right now. It was a green sleeveless turtleneck and a matching green adventurer's pants with 4 pockets. I grinned and thanked her for choosing something that suits me.

I stripped and changed into my pants. It was a bit lose but enough to hang in my thin waist. I was about to change into my turtleneck until someone busted in getting my attention.

"Oi, little shit… We—" he paused at stared at me good for 2 minutes. Yeah, I know I know, I'm thin. But I'm still not used to people staring at my thin figure…

"Oi oi oi… Have mercy on me, Ookami(_Wolf_). I'm but bones no flesh…" he growled at me and slammed the door angrily

"Hurry up or you'll stay on watch, you little fucker!" then he angrily stormed away from the room making me sigh and continue on wearing my clothes. Once I was finished, I went out to the deck to look for Kid and only to find out he just left me with the others

"That sadist bastard… What did I do this time?!" then someone threw something at the back of my head (_already a habit of people_) making me fall down with my face first on the floor. I groaned and looked for the suspect and saw Wire standing right at my back with a bored face. I rubbed my head and looked at the object on the ground which was beri.

"This is—"

"Killer left it for you since you're slow on changing. I'm on guard for now, so go before I decide on making you my jester…" I sweat dropped and took the money on the ground. I muttered 'Thank You' before I jumped and left the ship.

_'Killer~nii is really nice… Though I must not overuse his kindness to me… I should find a quest that would give me a big pay…'_

"Hmmm… normally, this won't be in some adventure MMORPG games buuuuut…"

"**_Quest Tracking…_**" then noting happened. I sighed and felt a bit disappointed but suddenly, a pop up window appearing out of nowhere one after another. I panicked and fell on the ground with my butt.

"STOP!" then it stopped appearing that made me sigh in relief.

"Seriously, I'm not doing that again… That was freaky…" I exited all of the windows exceptfor one that I could I can do and has a good reward.

**_'Break the Ice: Accept Quest?'_**

**_'Yes' 'No'_**

_"Quest description…"_ the window was replaced to a larger one

**_'Help the cold hearted Old Man find love inside his heart…'_**

**_'Quest Reward: 85,000 beri, A rare bottle of Wine, 500 exp'_**

Though the experience given was only little, the other rewards looked worth taking the risk. A rare Wine bottle? Good, I can at least give it to Heat since he looked bored in the ship and had nothing to do. I accepted the quest and wandered around the streets. Good thing there was no Marines running around this place or Kid will get in trouble.

"Nee~ nee~ Onii~chan! Can you buy these flowers~?" I looked at the little girl tugging at my pants. I sat down to level with her height and smile

"What flowers are you selling there, little one?" she lifted her little flower basket with red spiky flowers. It was beautiful and it made my heart beat fast for no reason… Just like how I first saw Kid in anime…

"It's beautiful…" I was about to pick up one flower but one elder slapped my hand and pulled the little girl away harshly

"What are you doing, Casse?! Didn't I tell you to not pick up these flowers?!" he scolded the poor girl that made me confused. Then he looked at me and bowed down with apology

"I'm so sorry sir! Please don't touch these flowers, they are poisonous!" I stared down to the basket that fell on the ground when he pulled the girl.

"Poisonous…?" he nodded and bowed down again

"These are called fear flowers. It only grows here since this island is visited by the Goddess of Silence. These flowers were cursed by the Goddess because of the person who took care of it. The rest of the story is still unknown. But for now please forgive—"

"HAHAHA!" I laughed loudly making the guy startled. I was sure there was a blush creeping in my cheeks cause I rarely smile like this. I took the basket and picked up one of the flowers. I took a good look at it then placed it above my ear with my hair supporting it.

"Young lady, doesn't it look beautiful?" she blushed and nodded happily. The guy just stared and kept silent

"How much for this?"

"10 beri for each!" then I gave her 150 beri(_since it was 15 in all_) and waved my goodbye cause I was going to leave. Everyone in the town gave me glances that made me think that it was because of the poisoned flower on my ear. But I didn't mind them. I was happy. I mean I AM happy. This feeling from before, I know this. Yes, my love at first sight. But to think I will feel this thing again…

"Oh? Hey!" I heard Killer~nii's voice so I turned and saw him outside a bar with a few things flying out from it. I got a little confused but then knew that Kid was doing all this stupidity. I went near and watched the trouble the idiot is making

"Do I have to guess what..?" he shook his head and we both sighed. I looked at me again and noticed the flower on my ear

"That's…" I touched the flower and smiled

"Yup… It's a Fear Flower. Want some?" I raised the basket but then he shook his head. We both looked back at Kid who was now torturing the red coated guy

"It suit's you… Red suits you…" I looked at him questioningly. Did I hear something wrong? I think I misheard him. Yep, it's probably like that. Yup, no doubt, I need to get some check up…

"Kid, that's enough… You're getting all the attention. We should hurry up and restock so that we could set sail tomorrow since the Log Pose will set this midnight…" he grunted and grabbed the red coated guy and some of his underlings. They looked really beaten up and unconscious. I pity them though, but that's what they get from messing up with Kid. They deserve it…

"You…" he looked at me briefly then looked at Killer

"Get some wood and make a cross. We're tying up these shits…" Killer~nii nodded and went to cut some wood. Kid walked passed me making me a bit pissed off since he was ignoring me. I huffed and left since I have nothing to do with him anyway. I wandered around the town forgetting that I met up with the others and looked for the Old Man the quest was talking about. When I heard some shouting, I got the feeling that I found the one I'm looking for

"Get out! GET OUT! I don't need worthless brats inside my bar!" an old man threw a poor guy out of the bar and made him run off while crying. He huffed grumpily and went back inside. I went to the bar and entered it. It was small and comfy. T also had a piano too! Cool!

"What do you want?!" I jumped when the old man spoke to me with a harsh tone

"I-uh… want to— get a job! I can do anything!" yeah, just to soften your hard freezing heart…

"Che! Then hurry up and go to the kitchen! Cook something that is edible!" I ordered out loudly making me sigh and went to the pointed kitchen

"Old geezer…" I whispered but he seems to hear it

"What did you say?!"

"NOTHING!"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	14. Operation Preparation

**[Hermes]**

"You couldn't even cook a proper meal, you damned brat!" I covered my ears as he kept scolding me for my '_normal'_ cooking

"GDI old geezer, don't shout at my ear! And if you had a heart attack, it your own fault!" he huffed and crossed his arms together

"You talking back at me now, brat?! Clean the kitchen! If I see a speck of dust, I'm throwing you out!" then he walked away with the slamming-door effect. I sweat dropped and sighed. This old geezer is really heartless. That cold bastard makes me want to quit the quest already. But think about it! The wine bottle looked like a good offer and 85,000,000 beri. If only I don't need money, I would've flipped the tables off and gave a middle finger in his face. But nooooo… I didn't! Cause I still have respect for him as an elder. And besides, I believe on the quote _'Don't judge a book by its cover…'_

"Ugh… I should start cleaning… AGAIN…" since I don't want to delay anything, I started cleaning at the sink then at the stove. I kept all the cooking utensils and washed the dishes. I also mopped the floor then cleaned the kitchen table and made sure that I didn't leave a single dirt. Once satisfied with all my cleaning, I looked at the sparkling kitchen with a proud smile.

"Heh, I hope the Old man appreciates this…" then I left the kitchen to look for the geezer.

"Oiiiii~ Old geezer~? Are you here~?" I went to the counter but he was nowhere to be found. I just shrugged it off and seated near the counter where I left my basket of flowers.

"Hmmm… Since I have nothing to do, I might as well try some things…" I took all the flowers from the basket with my bare hands

"**_Inventory_**…" my inventory window popped and I inserted the flowers into it and disappeared that startled me

**_'Obtained: Fear Flowers *14'_**

"Ahhh, so as long as I shove it in this window, it will enter in my inventory? I wonder what the capacity it has… And also, will I feel the weight of my things if I put it in? I remember that STR can increase the capacity of the inventory. But I don't want to be a hitter, I just want to be an assist…" I sighed and closed the window. I touched my ear and felt the irritation from the flower. I took the flower off and looked at it silently

"Poisonous… huh… You really are similar to Kid… He's a freaking bastard and would hurt me but in the end, I managed to like him. Maybe I'm a masochist? Or I'm just too used to pain…" I whispered and gave it a small smile.

"Maybe I'm just a fan of red…" I returned it to my ear even though it was already itching from irritation. I stood up, stretched and yawned from tiredness. I didn't really do anything yet (_yeah, cleaning up the whole wrecked up kitchen back in the ship was nothing at all_) but I already feel sleepy and hungry.

"What are you slacking off for, you brat?!" oh, the old guy came back with a sack of something that I don't know. I scratched me head and looked away

"Actually, I'm done cleaning the kitchen, so can I take my break now? I'll just get lunch…" he just ignored me and went towards the kitchen. I sighed and exited, since I really need to eat something and get a little afternoon nap.

"Pssssst! Onii~chan! Over here!" I looked around to see the little girl who sold me flowers hiding in the bushes. I wonder what she is doing in there. Normally, girls would hide under it because of the bugs and ants. But this girl is weird, and it seems that she was there because of me.

"What's up?"she pulled me in the bush making me stumble

"Ouch!" she shushed me and then motioned me to get closer

"Nii~chan! You came out from Mayor's bar right? Right?!" she shook me hard that made my head spin

"Wait—WAIT! Stop! My head hurts!" she stopped and looked at me with a worried face

"Really? Sorry! Anyway come with me! I'm going to show you something!" huh? Didn't she just ask me about the Old Man? Maybe she'll let me something about the Old Man's past? Then it will be good, since I could get a hint on how I could complete the quest.

"Where are we going..?" we both made our way to the secluded area of this island that made me a bit confused. I wonder what this little girl is planning. If she plans to do something, I'll be in trouble, worse if I get really hungry in that time…

"Onni~chan, Mayor is really a good man right? You know it right?" she suddenly asked out of the blue that startled me.

"Uuuhhh… well, he's kinda nice for letting me take a lunch break…" Well, at least I gave the most valid reason. Cuz all he does is nag nag nag until he decides to walk out and slam the door.

"Mayor is a good guy! If he wasn't then he would've left the island a long time ago!" she stopped walking and looked at me with teary eyes

"Please… please help Mayor smile again! It is the first time since there was a person who would stay with him in a long time! I beg of you! Please help him smile! Winter Island won't return if he doesn't!" she cried and fell on her knees. I looked at her in a blank expression while figuring out what she just said.

_Winter Island… that would be a weird name to call this island if you ask me… Since there is no snow and it's humid in here._

"Little girl, can you tell me why this island is called winter island..?" I kneeled down and patted her head. She sniffed and looked at me with puffy red eyes

"Because Kami~chan wanted to change Mayor, the snow disappeared together with Fuyu~chan…" she wiped her tears and suddenly pulled me towards somewhere with speed. I was confused but a smell suddenly caught my attention that made my eyes widen.

_This is..!_

This time, I was the one pulling her towards the place where the scent came from. There was a bright red color shimmering in front of us. I gasped one we finally reached our destination.

"This is…" I wanted to cry, squeal or anything just to get this message inside my chest out. It was beautiful! One Fear Flower was enough to make my heart skip beat but a valley of them? Seriously, the author of this story is trying to kill me…

"These are all taken care of Mayor! See?! If he can grow a fragile red flower, then he is a good guy!" I looked at the kid for a while and sighed. I guess I have someone to push me when I am tired of this quest

"Then I have no choice… I'll make your Mayor smile… as long as I can still handle it…" she smiled and hugged my knees _(since she's a shorty_)

"Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll help you out with anything!" I once again patted her hair and smiled.

"Well, can you tell me everything I want to know?" she nodded happily determined on helping me…

_Break the Ice… eh? It's more like I'm going to melt it…_

* * *

**[With Kid and Killer]**

Kid cursed out loudly from not noticing. The little brat was missing again! He went off to god knows where. Didn't he make it a little bit clear to him? He's job was to follow him like what bitches do when they see him. But what? Look was he's doing! He just annoys the hell out of him. When the time comes that he loses the temper, he'd kill him and hang his head at the mast.

"Kid, where are you headed off to? If you do any trouble, we can't—"

"Fuck! I know god damn it! Why do you have to tell me this while you let off that little shit?!" Killer gave him his _'do-I-have-to-explain'_ face

"Because he is obviously more dependable that you are. And also, even though he's not the type to follow orders, he would be obedient to the ones who he owe…"Kid looked at him with his angry expression

"Why the hell would he owe me?" Killer sighed and crossed his arms together

"More like owe '_ME_'… The kid knows how to repay back to someone who helps him in any kind of way. For example, me giving him allowance. He barely brought money with him so he looks at it as a form of help. So we'll be sure that he'll stay with us in awhile." Kid groaned and doesn't want to listen. It didn't make sense, since the brat could just run away from his captors with money. He could use the money to travel in another ship to successfully escape. But the kid has a different way of thinking.

"Che! How could you even know about that…" both started walking around the town getting most of the attention of the people. They were alert and were hinting fear, which was making Kid a bit of amused.

"I got it that idea from the Merman Island… I didn't actually expect him to return but he ended up helping our escape. He returned even without us looking for him." Kid snorted at him making Killer sigh. No matter what kind of explaining he would make, it is assured that the other man will only understand half of it…

"O-onii~chan… you eat too much…" they both perked their ears from what they heard. Eat too much, that sentence gave them the feeling that the person they were looking for was present.

"**_*gulp_***** **It can't be helped, I still have to work back at that Old man's bar. And besides, I over worked today because of a certain SOMEONE. But I should thank my ability, I would've passed out if it wasn't for it…" he laughed out loudly never even minding the mess on his face. Killer sighed at seeing his childishness. But Kid on the other hand, got annoyed for one reason. His smile, he's pissed on seeing that smile. That's why he charged towards the talking kids and grabbed a fistful of hair to the person who annoyed him

"Wha— Awawawawaw awtsu! WTF! Kid?! GDI LET ME GO IT HURTS!" he smiled at the pained expression of Hermes. But he stopped when he noticed the irritation in the kid's ear where the red flower is placed. He let go and looked at him blankly.

"Bastard! What did you do that for?! Sadist! Idiot! No life!" he randomly said some insults that obviously won't work. This kept on happening 'till Killer finally decided to question the poor guy

"Oi, brat. Where the hell have you been?" He said with a cold harsh voice but was only returned with a nervous smile

"Well— Uuuhhh— You see… I took a little part time here and I also want to join the song festival this evening… So I'll be preparing so that I could get the 1ST place." Killer nodded and looked at Kid

"Let's go. We still have more things to attend to…"

"But what about this shit?! Aren't you going to bring him with us?!" Kid was obviously angry but Killer ha to cut him off

"We don't need him. He's useless for now." He remained silent but then followed his vice captain obediently leaving the poker faced teen and the scared little girl

"O-onii~chan… are you okay..?" her voice sounded so shaky so the teen had no choice but to smile fraudly to comfort the girl

"Yeah… Onni~chan is fine… I think I should return now… Do what I told you to, okay?" she nodded but still looked worried.

_'… I'll get used to it… like always…'_

Then they both parted ways to prepare for their plan. The mission Break the Ice has already started!

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Yo yo yo~! Since I have nothing to say, I'll just reply to the reviews I received ^…^**

**Gloeckchne-chan: Wahahaha, IKR! Hermes name is a bit ridiculous but I have a reason for naming him like that. I really am honored to receive your first review even though my story is a bit stupid (****_seriously)._**** There's only a bit reviewers but I'm fine with that! As long as someone cares, I can continue without doubting. And also, Kid and Hermes hart hart bonding will be coming shortly ****_(I hope you understood what I meant xD_****) so I hope you continue supporting this experimental fic!**

**Imacchi 11229: Actually, I don't understand the mission myself. I just got that random idea and wrote it without planning. But I'll find a way to make it good. And thanks for reading the new fic I made! I was just trying my new writing style. I hope I didn't mess up though :D**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and please continue reading and supporting! I love you all!**

**—June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	15. Victory or Failure Depends on Fate

**[Normal POV]**

**_[With the Flower Girl]_**

The plan has been taken action. The little poison flower girl, _namely Casse_, ran around the town looking for her other friends to help her with the plan

"Kaye! Uni! Roi! Come here! Come here~!" she called at the front of the house for her friend and 3 children popped their heads out of the big window

"Oh? Casse~! Come let's play!" the elder sister—Uni— waved at her with a bright smile

"No! Come down! I'm on a mission to save the island!" the three looked at each other then smiled brightly

"Wait for us! We're going down!" then they disappeared and energetic running was heard inside the house. A glass crashed that made Casse giggle. The three finally got out of the house with sweat dropping from their running

"Casse! Casse! What are you going to do? We want to join! I want to be a hero too!" Roi— the youngest of the three— said with a determined face. Casse gathered them around in a circle and started to explain the plan

"Listen! Hermy~nii~chan said that he will help the mayor smile again! So we'll do our best to help him! Can you guys help me? Please~!" Kaye— the 2nd daughter but the most matured— sighed and looked at her ridiculously

"Are you sure about this Casse? This might be a trap of kidnappers." Casse shook her head and looked at her with all her determination

"Nope! Hermy~nii~chan WILL help us return back Winter Island! And also, he plans to join the festival too! So it means that he'd really help us! C'mon! Trust me! He'll help us for sure!" she was on the venge of tears that startled Kaye and the others. They first looked at each other for confirmation but then nodded in agreement

"Okay! Tell us what to do and we'll help you!" she smiled happily and hugged them

"Uwaaaa~! You guys are the best!" she let go and leaned neared tothem

"Okay, this is how it works…"

* * *

**_[With Kidd and Killer]_**

"What now Kidd?" Killer said in annoyance as he can feel the intense look that his captain is giving off. It has been hours since he has been like that, more like he was like that SINCE they left the kid alone in the café. Speaking of which, he never got to know what the kid's name was. It seems like the brat knew him well than he does even though it has only been 2 days since they met. But he doesn't really have the stranger vibe on his. He also knows how to get along with people.

"He mentioned about a Festival right?" Killer nodded and continued to walk at the back of his captain.

"I heard the rumors here in this island. Song Festival happens every 10 years as a celebration for the blessing of some goddess. Why you ask?" Kidd smirked evilly with an evil plan forming in his mind

"We can't just let him all the fun right?" Killer sweat dropped knowing what he would do

"What are you planning to do now, Kid?" he said in a warning matter. Kid just smirked and crossed his arms together

"We're going to crash whatever festival he is talking about. So it will make him remember where he's place is." He laughed manically making Killer sigh and massage his temple

"Don't cause too much ruckus, or we'll get winded up with the marines again…" Kid glared at him

"So what? We can just kill those bastards and steal all their equipments as always." Then again, Killer sighed and nodded. He can't just disobey his captain's orders. So he had no choice but to follow and pity the people with the kid who looked like he wanted to join it.

* * *

**[Hermes]**

"Did you clean the counter already?! Di you mop the floor?! The tables they are already dusty—" and _blahblahblahblahblah__**BLAH**_! Guess what? The old man is blabbering again that is already annoying me. But of course, as the good guy I am, I must lower my temper and let this go. After all, I still have to complete the quest and fulfill my promise to the little girl

"Geez! Shut up Old Man! How can I clean if you keep on yapping around?!" I barked at him making him smack me at the head

"Don't talk back at me you damned brat!" the flower suddenly fell from my ear. I picked it up and looked at the bloodied branch

"Ahhh, I guess my ear swelled up too much." I touched my ear and winced. The poison reacted on my skin so it means that I don't have immunity to these things. But it doesn't matter, it will eventually heal later on.

"Tsk.! That's what you get for randomly putting flowers on your ear! Stupidity finally marked you, boy!" he said in a mocking manner that made me sigh. People won't understand me easily after all.

"It can't be helped. I just like beautiful things… Even though it already hurts, I just continue on believing their magnificence…" I grinned and placed the flower on my other ear. The old man just looked at me with a blank expression but the sighed and went towards the counter. He threw a circular ointment and it landed into my face. I looked at him questioningly but he just replied it with a growl

"Are you going to use it or not?! Give it to me!" he was about to snatch it but I jumped back and stick out my tongue

"Even though you are a hot headed old geezer, you can be nice at times… That's a good sign at least…" I smiled

"You brat! Hurry up and clean the bar! I'm taking a rest!" he stormed away and closed the door of a room shut.

_Hehehe, the old man was flustered. It's a good step towards the breaking the ice quest. But still, this isn't what I have in plan._

I applied the cream into my ear and flinched at the cold slick feeling. I finished putting it and suddenly, a pop up appeared

**_'POISON STATUS HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REMOVED'_**

Oh? So if I use something like medicines I'll gain health and get healed easily? Now that I just tried it, my burn mark is gone and the pain is gone. It must be my game ability. So if I find an HP potion and a MANA potion, I could replenish my life and can use more abilities?

"Maybe I should stop thinking and proceed to my plan…" I stood up and looked at the clock. It was already 6 o'clock. I didn't notice it until now. Maybe my hardworkingness has increased…

"Oi~ Old Man, I'm leaving already…" I shouted at the door and received no reply

"I won't be able to return tomorrow since my cap't and the crew will leave. I… thank you for letting me work here…" I bowed down to the door and left. It's time to get prepared now. Right now, I'm heading towards the town where the stage is set up for the singing contest. All I have to do now is—

"Oh my god…" I looked at the wrecked up street designs. My heart beats in fear as I run towards the stage. My eyes widen.

"_*hic* _Hermy~nii~chan…" at the stage, there were children crying and the piano's legs have been cut. There was a red painted logo in the stage that I knew very well. And right now, I'm fuming in madness.

"Nii~chan… we're sorry… we can't save the island anymore…"

"It's going to be 7:30 already… We don't have much time… and the goddess won't be able to bless the island because no one will sing for her anymore…" I looked at my side to see injured citizens and contestants. They might've battled to protect the stage… While all I did was bring them misfortune…

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" that's what I could say… But then this was no time to give up. There is still an option. Just like what happened before…

_'… I never expected for you to pull out those kinds of tricks…'_

"Casse~chan… Where are all the children? Bring them all here and get ready…" she looked at me with confusion

"We're… going to save the island, right?" she stared but then nodded in determination.

"Y-yes!" I smiled and went towards the piano lying in the ground. I kneeled and tested tune if it was still okay and it seems that there was no damages in the strings inside

"Onii~chan! We're ready!" I looked at the children grouped in front of me. Some had dirt in their face and some had bandages but all was determined to continue the plan.

"So, everything has been prepared… Let's make everyone smile, okay?" they all nodded and positioned themselves.

_'I'll take care of you later… Kid…'_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Eeerrr… new update? Anyway, my mind is running out of ideas so this chapter really sucked. I'll try my best for the next one, I promise! So please forgive me this time! Love you all!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	16. Blessing of Silence

**[Normal POV]**

**_[In the Mayor's Bar]_**

The child left the bar just a minute ago. The old man left the room and looked at the sparkling clean bar. The kid did an excellent job. All he did was scolding and shouting at him that made him a bit guilty. The kid reminded him the days where his beloved was still here with him. Now that he remembered, it was as lively as it was with the kid. Even though he would shout at him, he just talks back at him bravely like what she did. But he is not her… He will never be…

The door slammed open with one of the citizens stood panting.

"Mayor..! The stage festival..!" with that said, the Mayor dashed to the scene with great haste. He doesn't want it to happen again… He doesn't want any more sacrifices

* * *

**_[At the Festival's Wrecked Stage]_**

The Mayor arrived at the scene looking at the children who were holding a piece of paper on each of their hands. One girl— who he recognized easily— stood in front of them holding a thin long stick and got ready to beat. Once she started move her hands slowly, the piano started to play making the mayor look at the Pianist.

It was him, the brat who worked for him in the bar. Fear flowers were placed around his head without caring of the poison it would give him.

Without even noticing, the children already started singing

**/ Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo/**

_"__usubeni no toki wo irodoru hanabira  
hirahira mau hikari no naka  
boku wa waraeta hazu_

_azayakana hibi ni  
bokura ga nokoshita  
suna no shiro wa nami ni tokete  
kitto yume ga owaru _

_masshiro na sekai de me wo samaseba  
nobasu ude wa nani mo tsukamenai  
miageta sora ga chikaku naruhodo ni  
boku wa nani wo ushinatta?_

_sukitooru nami  
utsuru bokura no kage wa aoku tooku  
ano hi boku wa sekai wo shiri  
sore wa hikari to natta _

_boku wa utau yo  
egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki  
honno sukoshi dake demo ii  
kimi no sasae ni naritai_

_boku ga naiteshimatta hi ni  
kimi ga sou datta youni"_

_"boku ga koko ni wasuretamono  
subete kimi ga kureta takaramono  
katachi no nai mono dake ga  
toki no naka de iroasenai mama"_

The teen, sung the part with a small smile that could make any person smile instantly

_"sukitooru nami  
nando kieteshimatte mo  
suna no shiro wo boku wa kimi to nokosu darou  
soko ni hikari wo atsume_

boku wa utau yo  
egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki  
tayori no nai boku da keredo  
kimi no koto wo mamoritai

tooku hanareta kimi no moto e  
kono hikari ga sora wo koete habataite yuku  
sonna uta wo todoketai

boku ga okurumono wa subete  
katachi no nai mono dakedo  
kimi no kokoro no katasumi de  
kagayaku hoshi ni naritai"

then the melody slowly made to its end. Everyone clapped, but then stopped when another batch of melodies was played by him

**/If I Die Young/**

_"__If I die young bury me in satin __  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses __  
__Sink me in the river at dawn __  
__Send me away with the words of a love song __  
__oh oh oh oh" _he sung lowly with a little loving smile

Girls: _"Lord make me a rainbow __  
__I'll shine down on my mother __  
__She'll know I'm safe with you __  
__when she stands under my colors oh and __  
__Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no __  
__ain't even grey but she buries her baby _

_The sharp knife of a short life well __  
__I've had just enough time"_

ALL: _"If I die young bury me in satin __  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses __  
__Sink me in the river at dawn __  
__Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The sharp knife of a short life well __  
__I've had just enough time"_

Boys: _"And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom __  
__I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger __  
__I've never fell in love with no one __  
__But it sure felt nice when I held you in the sun __  
__And you, you took my hand said you'll love me forever __  
__Who would have thought forever could be severed by __  
__The sharp knife of a short life well __  
__I've had just enough time…"_

_"__A penny for my thoughts __  
__oh no I'll sell them for a dollar __  
__They're worth so much more after I'm a goner __  
__And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin? __  
__Funny when you're dead how people start listenin..._

_If I die young bury me in satin __  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses __  
__Sink me in the river at dawn __  
__Send me away with the words of a love song __  
__oh oh…"_

The Choir of children held out Fear Flowers with a tissue wrapped on its branch and threw it in front of the Mayor.

ALL: _"The ballad of a dove __  
__Go with peace and love __  
__Gather up your tears keep 'em in your pocket __  
__Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh _

_The sharp knife of a short life…" _then he stopped playing the song

"Mayor~san… I'm sorry that the crew wrecked the whole stage… I hope you all don't resent me for bringing you all bad luck… All I could do now is just help and teach these children sing…" Hermes bowed down to the Mayor expecting to be hit and get scolded like always do. Instead, he got a harsh pat on his head making him stumble.

"Ya brat… So it was your crew that done this? It doesn't matter anyways… Because you already made these brats sing for us all… But you still have to sing one more song to complete the festival…" I blinked at him but then smiled. A pop up window suddenly appeared but was ignored by me

**_'_****_SOUL SYMPHONY HAS BEEN AUTOMATICALLY ACTIVATED'_**

**/Moonlight – Miyano Mamoru/**

_"__Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru youni  
Megutte iku tabiji_

_Kyou wa naitatte ashita wara eba  
Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu_

_Tsuka reta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Michi biku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara_

_Itsumo to chigau hibi ya naku shita ima ni  
Obie nakute mo ii_

_Tsuyosa ni shigami tsuku koto ni koda wara nakute mo  
Mae ni susunde yukeru kara_

_Kono te wo tsuna ide omoi wo tsumu idara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Kimi wo tsutsumi komu hikari hanatsu kara_

_Nemuru mae ni  
Kimi no uta wo sukoshi dake kika sete  
Kitto tsuki made todo ita no naraba  
Taiyou ga hansha shite  
Tsugi no asa niwa kimi dake ni todoku  
Atarashii hikari ni naru kara  
Utai tsuzu kete ima  
Kimi dake no komori uta wo_

_Tsuka reta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Michi biku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara_

_Kono te wo tsuna ide omoi tsumu idara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Subete tsutsumi komu  
Hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzu keru kara"_

Suddenly, red colored light lifted to the sky from the fear flowers making everyone look at it with awe. The clear starry skies were now covered with dark grey clouds that are starting to color into light red. Slowly, small pinkish snow fell making the whole sight beautiful. Some people cried out in happiness while the others cheered for the broken curse… Everyone was happy, that includes Hermes and the Mayor.

"You there, little one…" someone called out for Hermes making him look at the white haired child below him. Did he just say 'little one'? Is this kid retarded or what?

"Yes?" he received a smile from the child and was pulled downwards. She kissed him on his cheek then placed her hand on his forehead

"Bless you for saving this island with no hesitation. I am the Goddess of Silence, I heard your intentions by the melody of your song. Before I fully leave this island, may I know your wish?" Hermes looked at the small goddess with confusion. Be he knew he couldn't do anything but smile

"Please… Will you please make this island happy for once more…" she smiled at him and nodded. She raised her arms and chanted something he could barely hear. The snow stopped in mid air and then moved again in a very slow manner. Hermes looked back at the child but she has already disappeared. He smiled once more and started to walk away. His job has already been finished. All he has to do now is wait for the pop up window about the quests. Since there was no contest, he probably failed the first quest. But with the old man, it was a 100/100 success.

'QUEST(S) COMPLETE!'

'ACQUIRED: 185,000 BERI'

'ITEM RECEIVED: RARE RED WINE'

'ACQUIRE: 25,500 EXP'

'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE RECEIVED THE TITLE: BREAKING THE SILENCE! INCREASE DAMAGE 10%'

Oh, he received the notifications already. Judging from the amount of beri he has and the exp, he completed both of the quests. But it didn't matter anymore… He's already tired of all the work and the contest. All he needs now is sleep.

* * *

**[Killer]**

After causing that ruckus we made. Kid made me look for the brat around the town. Oh yes I know he will be mad. But it was captain's orders, I can't just disobey it. And besides, he's just a new comer… Why am I worrying anyway…?

"Oh?" I somehow found him walking towards the ship already. I called out for him but he didn't answer back. I bet he was pissed off. He headed towards the ship with me following him at the back silently. He walks a bit fast but I can still catch up with him. He jumped towards the deck where Kid was and suddenly

***SLAP!***

I was practically surprised myself. He just slapped Kid at the face HARD. Kid himself was shocked while here I am trying to control my laughter. The kid passed through him and locked his room shut. I went towards the ship with a grin on my face and looked at Kid

"So… Captain… set sail..?" he growled and went to the door banging.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET OUT OF THERE SO THAT I COULD HANG YOU IN THE MAST!" he was so angry that he forgotten how to use his devil fruit. Maybe the kid isn't that bad… I'll just talk to him later when the angry captain of mine has calmed down.

_I must say… He is full of surprises…_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**KID JUST GOT BITCH SLAPPED! And also, please search and listen for the songs so that you'll know what they are and what they meant... As for the promise i made... It broken LOLZ! But At least I updated right?! Right?! *hides under the couch* *whispers* _and also, thank you for the reviews, i'm going to hide for now..._**

**-June_Venoia(_Anoia_)**


	17. Revealing some Revelations

**[Killer]**

After 3 whole hours of Kid's noisy whining (_or that's how he sees it_), the ship set sail quietly and swayed with the evening waves. It was actually rare weather in New World, according to the books. I made my way towards the old storage room and knocked. No one answered that made me sigh

"It's Killer, get out of there or I'll slice off the door." Then I heard him walking towards the door and opened it. I took a step back seeing the big trouble the little brat made. He was covered with that Poison flower in that island. It actually powederized and the red stains on his face were already starting to swell. He smiled widely that made me sigh. This kid seriously doesn't know the weirdness he's doing right now.

"What are you doing..?" he blinked and realized something. He wiped his face and smiled at me again. Maybe he realized how I knew what he was doing because of the remaining stains.

"I'm just making a poison that can slowly kill people. Though it's quite troublesome since I don't have enough materials. I end up getting damages to myself while constructing this poison. But at least I made at least 5 bottles of it…" he showed red colored liquid inside the test tubes with a proud grin. I sweat-dropped and sighed again

"You do the weirdest things… you know…" he just tilted his head at me and winced all of the sudden. I bet it was from the poison he just made. I'm quite surprised that he was able to handle this kind of strong poison. I heard that Fear Flowers has really high toxin content. That's why when I saw him having one in his ear gave me surprise. But this kid has good immunity to poison and pain, seeing him being able to injure the mistreatment of Kidd and the burns from that poison.

"I get that a lot. Anyway, can you accept my trade?" I raised my brow but then just nodded. He smiled at me but suddenly looked serious for a second

"_Request trade to Killer_…" then something blue appeared in front of me that made me jump back in anticipation of an attack. He snorted that made me glare. Is this his devil fruit?

"Accept it!" I looked at him suspiciously and read the content of the blue floating paper

**_'H3RM3Z HAS REQUESTED A TRADE…'_**

**_'ACCEPT' 'DECLINE'_**

Weird… I've never seen this kind of devil fruit before. But my guts are telling me that I have read an article about nonexistent devil fruits… I'll have to research later

"Click the Accept! Click it!" I clicked the accept button which made another blue paper appear. This time, I didn't get surprised because I knew it was going to happen again. But it was a weird paper, I had small boxes and another long box saying _'BERI:'_

"There! I sent the Wine bottle… Click the Trade Button. You'll get a wine from me…" then again, I complied and clicked the said button. Suddenly, a bottle of wine was placed in my hands that gave me goose bumps. The weigh in my arm loosened but then I gripped at the bottle before it could fall of. I gave the kid a glare

"Remind me next time not to do what you ask…" he looked at me nervously while rubbing his hands together

"Well… I just wanted to try that but it seems that other people would feel uncomfortable… I guess I'll just use that when needed." Then he went inside the room for a moment then came back outside. It seems that he changed his clothes just now. He's wearing black sleeveless shirt and a black— wait… isn't that shorts for girls? He's showing too much skin right now

"… don't you have any more clothes to wear?" he gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head

"Well, you see. I asked Camie~san to shop with me in the Merman Island. She was the one to choose clothes for me but it seems that she chose something I never expect to use…" I rolled my eyes away

"Women…"

"Yeah… their logic is twisted… trust me…" he assured with me nodding

_Maybe… maybe things might work out with him and the crew…_

* * *

**[Hermes]**

"Sooooo… Killer~nii… Whadaya want?" I beamed at him making him sweat drop

"Nothing much, just a simple talk. Since you are a temporary part of the crew… I should at least get to know you better…" I smiled and looked at the night sky

"Killer~nii is so nice… I'm happy that you care…" he didn't comment since he knew arguing won't get him anywhere

"Anyway… Ask whatever you want to ask… I wont charge you for anything…" I winked at him making him glare at me

"… brat…" I giggled and went towards the railing to sit and view at the stars. He did the same but the difference was he wasn't facing at the sea

"… what's your name..?" I just realized that I wasn't able to tell them my name yet. Actually, if it's Killer~nii, I don't mind answering that at all

"I am Hermes D. Valor. But just call me Hermes, not Valor…." He seemed confused about it that made me chuckle

"I just prefer being called Hermes than Valor. It's just too weird to call that on me…" he leaned a little more to his back and faced me

"Why? Valor means brave right? Why would you chose your last name rather than your first?" I suddenly shuddered at him from mentioning my name and frowned

"Please don't call me like that again…" I somehow felt that he was grinning under his mask

"Then it's decided… Your name is Valor from now on…" my eyes widened in horror. I forgot… I totally forgot that this guy is also in this crew so he should be a sadist. Damn, I only focused the tsundere side of him. Now I'm going to get bullied.

"K-killer~nii… please don't call me that…" my eyes turned watery that got him startled

"What wrong with that? Why would you not use the name given to you..?" I stopped the childish act and got serious. This… is a personal question now… But since I'm not in my world now… I could tell him, right?

"It's because…" I trailed off and gave him a blank smile

"… it's not my real name…" then silence followed. I think he wasn't going to speak so I continued telling a story that I never told to some people

"… the name _'Hermes' _doesn't belong to me… It was from a pastor who said that he saved me in the name of god's plans… He was messaged by the god's… So as a tribute to his sacrifice, I took his name and carried his will…"

"… Valor was from the last piece of my memories… You see, I had amnesia from an unknown accident. The last thing I could remember was '_brave'_ from the lips of a lady…"

"… I don't have a real name at all! It's so sad but at least I am called out. It's great to hear my name even though it's not really real…" I almost teared up but then Killer~nii laughed lowly making me look at him confused

"… then I'll give you your name… From now on, your name is Effect Valor…" my eyes looked like dinner plates when he said that. Effect Valor? That name sounds oddly familiar. I just forgot where I heard that…

"Killer~nii… You still didn't remove the name Valor… You're so harsh…"

"But at least I can call you out other than '_You' 'Brat_' or _'Kid'_…" he has a point anyway. So all I could do now is sigh in defeat

"Alright… I'll take that name. But why _'effect'_?"

"Because… you barely noticed the burn marks from the poison you made. It's like… you weren't affected at all…" again, I sighed and looked at him weirdly

"At least your reason is reasonable…"

* * *

**[Kidd]**

**_[Meanwhile at the corner]_**

_Those fuckers, getting all lovey dovey. Who the fuck do they think they are?! They are standing at my goddamned ship damn it! Why the hell does he smile like that with Killer?! And why is Killer talking to him as if he was already trusting him?! Didn't he just said not to trust him easily?! Those… those fuckers!_

"Hey… the burns just disappeared…" Killer pointed at the kid's face making him touch at the once reddish skin

"Yeah… it's part of my devil fruit, but I'm still trying to discover more about it…" then he jumped off the railing and stretched his arms up

"Anyway… I'm going to go sleep already… I bet tomorrow Kidd will give me some troublesome work like always…" he made a thinking gesture with an annoyed look

"Kidd may be a sadist but he actually is a good person… he's just prideful and enjoys seeing people suffer…" the kid sweat dropped

"It's that sadism too?" they both laughed while I was chewing my coat off with anger.

What's this? Ever since that guy was here, I feel edgy and angry all the time. Maybe I really don't like this brat? But he's quite amusing to watch when in pain. Maybe he's real purpose on my ship is to suffer… Che! Hell if I care! I'll just leave him be like always.

_But I'll seriously get him next time from bitch slapping me…_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	18. When GAG is with you

**[Author's POV]**

**[Note: Guy guyz GUYZ! Please just allow me to do this! Even just once I really want to make fun of these dweebs so please just let this chapter be! Thank you!]**

Morning light creeped slowly from the small circular window of the now inhabited room. Our little other worlder— Hermes or now has finally been declared as Valor (_Hermes: Eeekkk! It's still creeping me you know?!_)—shifted himself away from the annoying light. He always bore the same question every morning and right now it hasn't changed even a bit. _How the hell can other people wake up so early in the morning? _But still, the question was left unanswered throughout the years of his life…

**_*BAM BAM BAM!*_**

_What was that?! That explosion just now?!_ It surprised the teen greatly that made him jump from his position with eyes like dinner plates.

"OI! GTF OUTTA THERE BEFORE I KICK OFF THE DAMNED DOOR! YOU HERE ME YOU SHIT?! GET **_*BAM!* _**THE FUCK **_*BAM BAM!*_** OUT OF THERE! **_*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!*_**" life is surely hard, even at sleep. Valor's sight started to go drowsy and wanted to have another with sleep but the door suddenly slammed open, ah, more over wrecked open by our sadist captain—Kidd

"MORNING MOTHER FU—"

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Valor threw the mortar he used last night and it landed at his face (_Reference: Accuracy Lvl. 6 Ch.5_).

Kidd fell on the wooden ground and held his face to somehow ease the remaining pain while an eye was peeking between his fingers to glare at the attacker of his

"You little— Urgh! Never mind! At least you got stronger! Last time, you couldn't even lift a finger on me!" yeah, because he never intended to.

**—_—**

Surely, Valor was still too tired to do anything. But this annoying voice is waking up his sleep and he needs to shut it up before the tiredness wears off

"_adsfasdaeasd… asdfsdfa_— Akisaki~san _asdaasda…_" his speech was barely recognizable but surely he was bad mouthing at Kidd. He went back to his sleep and snored loudly that made a vein pop on Kidd's head

"You little shit…" he tried his best to remain calm. Today was a day that Kidd shouldn't ruin. He already considered the brat to be useful (_yeah, because he got the wine from Killer and liked the drink_) so he will train the kid to become stronger. He doesn't want a weakling in his crew after all.

"Killer, get me some sea water…" question: why would Eustass Captain Kidd chose sea water? Because… water from the ocean is as cold as fuck when it's morning **_*distant laughter from the author*_**

"Here…" Killer lent a bucket full of water and watched his captain in amusement. Kidd wore a wicked grin while raising the bucket at the poor sleeping figure of our fragile _fragile_ Valor…

"I said…" he threw the water to Valor that successfully woke him up with a jolt "WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER!" he shouted on the kid's hear that almost made the poor guy pass out. The ones who were watching outside roared in laughter while Valor looked around with a confused innocent look. He looked like he was about to cry

"K-kidd..?" yup, he was totally going to cry. Kidd just smirked at the broken reaction of the brat

"What? You gonna call your mommy?" still confused, Valor looked at him

"B-but I don't have one…" then silence was evident to the room. When Valor finally woke up, he realized his situation and kicked kid at the—

…

…  
…

Leg.**_ LOLZ!_**

"ASDASDFSDF! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Valor shouted at him with tears threatening to leave his eyes. Of all the time, why early in the morning? From all the pain that Kidd gave him, this was the worst. He swore that he will get his revenge from the sadist.

"Fucker… Already up? If not, I'm throwing your food on the sea…" in an instant, Valor stood up and ran towards the kitchen even though he was freezing wet. First thing is first, and that thing is food.

"KILLER~NII!" he slammed the kitchen door open in his arrival

"What?" Killer, who tapped him on the back, made Valor jump away from him.

"K-k-killer~nii?! How did you get there?!" Killer sweat dropped at Valor and shrugged

"Well, I was practically here in the first place. And yes, your food is safe. Get it before Kidd messes up with you." Then he hurriedly went to the table and ate whatever was in there

"Hey guys have you seen—WTF?!" Wire practically leaped away from the monster devouring the weird ass IDK looking blob fish that was supposed to be researched by him. He looked at the kid with a horrified face and looked at Killer

"Oi, are you sure it will be safe for us to let the kid join?" Killer shrugged

"I'm also doubting that myself…" they both nodded at each other as they try to hold on their puke from watching.

"Oi… Valor…" Valor jolted at the name and had goose bumps

"WUT?" he looked at Killer while stuffing the remaining food on the table (_OMG HE ATE THE BONES! O_O_)

"Nevermind… you already ate it anyway…" he turned his back and went to Kidd who was making his was slowly to the kitchen

"The brat?"

"He ate the weird thing…"

"… weird thing? You mean that shit looking blob?"

"Yeah…"

"That's fucking insane…" Killer nodded

"Yeah, I bet he'll eat us next when our food stock is sent to his stomach…" Kidd _'tsk'-ed_ and entered the kitchen with his cocky grin to greet the brat

"Heh! It's time to— What the hell are you doing?" Valor froze and stopped mid way from doing whatever he was doing. Actually, he was going to try eating the weird mushroom inside the fridge but Kidd has caught him red handed

"AHHHH! I'm caught!" he shouted

"I AM HERE OI!" Heat wacked his head getting Valor's attention

"Oh? You're there Heat~sempai…"

"YOU PRACTICALLY IGNORED ME DIDN'T YOU?!" Killer, who was viewing from afar, chuckled at the energeticness of the crew. He and Kidd talked about something this morning and they decided to train the brat more so that they could make use of him. But if it doesn't work, they'll throw him out. But to see him interact with them like this, his stay might be worth it. Remember okay? MIGHT (_tsundereeeeee….)_

"OI DON'T JUST IGNORE ME TOO YOU SHIT! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND START GETTING READY FOR A SPAR!" with that said, Valor's eyes sparkled. It was kind of creepy but at least he done Kidd's order.

Today is the start of the new Valor. With Kidd and the crew, would he be able to start anew experience and discover the worldly secrets together?

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**If you guys asked why I just made a gag, well… I just got bored all of the sudden with no urge to write at all. But suddenly, I found a solution which was this. So yeah, forgive me for LOLing around with my OC's and the others. Don't worry, my writing will return back next chapter. But for now, let's not be too serious. Love you all!**

**—June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	19. Meeting Nuts and Getting Nuts

**[Valor]**

"K-kidd, aren't you planning to hold back?" I paled when he viciously smiled at me while activating his devil fruit. If I could remember well, he said a '_spar_'… NOT A FREACKING EXECUTION!

"Heh! Why should I? You were the one who wants to fight me, right?"

"No! And I don't remember saying anything about fighting at all! Killer~nii! Help me!" I ran towards Killer~nii who just ran whistling just to avoid me

"Don't be a brat and fight like a man! If you do, then I'll cook you food…" with that being said, I ran backwards and gave Kidd a swirling kick which successfully hit him

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BRAT?!" then I back flipped to make a distance

"Bleh! If we're talking about food, I must as well get serious. I'll heal later on anyways…" and no, I'm not a masochist. I just like to eat much even though it will cost my valuable life

"Che! Cocky bastard! Eat this..! **_REPEL!_**"yep, I expected much. He collected some weapons fron the crew and threw it to me. Good thing I improved my dodge back then, 'cuz I'll really be in big trouble right now.

"Hmph! You can't just use the same skills when fighting your opponents…" I took out my symphony dagger and deflected some incoming weapons. Now that I was sure that I can make a counter, I dashed towards him full speed and targeted his hair (_Why? It's because I want to see him bald *__**evil laugh**__*)_

"Oh no you won't…" then the weapons that were on the ground came back to his direction that caught me off-guard

_Yep, I'm still not good at extreme combat yet…_

"Uuff!" I tripped on the ground accidentally that also gave me a chance to dodge those weapons. Kidd looked startled so I saw it as a chance to strike. I swiftly made a low kick making him fall on his butt.

"ROLF…" I said and made a cannon ball jump on his chest. He gasped and winced at the impact I made while I was sitting on his chest with a devilish smile

"Ha! So I can win if I become a klutz! Oh well, I won the spar by luck anyway…" I wondered to myself while giggling. Yep, I'm seriously getting a bit more used to this crew. But there is one thing I'm not used about…

"You little prick!" he pulled me by my hair making me struggle and glare at him.

"Awtsu~ Kidd! It hurts you know!" I tried to punch him but he was moving me away to avoid it.

_Damned sadist…_

"That's enough…" Killer~nii finally decided to rescue me which made me sigh in relief. Kidd put me down grumpily and—

**_*RIP*_**

Huh? Did I hear it wrong? I heard a ripping sound just now right? Please tell me otherwise… please tell me it's a lie… please please… PLEASE..!

"Ahhh, sorry, I got some of your hair…" My eyes darkened as I look at the slowly falling hair from Kidd's hand

"OI, are you alright?" he asked me making me look at him with _trying-my-best-to-smile-without-killing-you_ smile. He snorted and threw me off him.

"Killer, food!" he shouted and left leaving me look at my hair on the ground

_'Frosty… Look at you! Your hair has grown! It suits you the best you know!'_

_'Oh? I never noticed but you already look mature with that…'_

"Akisaki~san… Hiji~sensei… I wonder if you would still like me if you guys see my hair like this…" I collected my hair

"**_Inventory…_**" then I shoved my hand on the window

**_'OBTAINED: LUMP OF HAIR'_**

"I'll regenerate my hair later on but I'll just hide it." I exited the window and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh~ Vaor~kun~! C'me 'ere~" huh? I am certain I never saw him in anime or manga before. Maybe because Oda~sensei can't predict all characters? Well, I must say it will be hard for him since the characters in One Piece are in total of 1000+

"Yo! Who are you?" I made my way to seat next to him

"I'm Nuts! A mechanic here in this ship… We've been quiet because Killer said so but now he changed his mind. Anyway, congratulations on being a Kidd Pirate! It's said that you are officially our mascot…" Let me guess… Killer~nii said that? Seriously, he's getting used on messing with me. But I can't do anything about it

"Oh yeah, Nuts~sempai…" he looked at me questioningly

"Where are we headed next?" he drank his booze and tried to remember

"Hmmm… if I could remember it correctly… We are now headed towards Summer Island and restock again… It would be about… 2-3 days? I dunno." I nodded and then gasp suddenly from the sudden thought. He looked startled and looked at me weirdly

"… what happened?" I looked at him with sparkling eyes that made his weirded face get weirder

"D-do you somehow have a cool kind of fighting style? Lemme see! Let me see! Kyaaa~!" I didn't give him a chance to answer and pulled him outside with everyone looking at us. I stopped and looked at him in excitement.

"Damn it kid, suddenly pulling me outside and look at me like that… FINE! I'll show you how I fight…" he took out a wrench our of his grey haramaki and looked at the skies.

"Hmmm~ There isn't worth attacking today… Oh, a bird passed by…" I looked at the bird he was talking about and was shocked when he suddenly threw the wrench at the bird…

"Waaahhh… So you are specialized with long distance attack! That's cool!" I exclaimed while looking at the wrench returning back to its owner

"Wow, it's like a boomerang…" he grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up

"I learned knife throwing when I was still a kid and mastered it. Then I tried this trick and now here we are!" I smiled at hearing him working so hard

"Hehehe, Nuts~sempai is really cool!" he ruffled my hair wildly making me whine

"Let's get back inside kid. I'm still not done with drinking my brooze!"

***GROAN~***

"Aaand I haven't eaten my breakfast yet…" he sweat dropped

"Hell, I heard you ate that _weird thing_…"

"Weird what?" I looked at him innocently

"Nevermind… I might puke thinking of it…" then we both entered the kitchen and did what we were supposed to do. We had a little talk about some news and then we got into a topic that I never expected

"WHAT?!" I practically shouted at what I heard. Impossible… THIS IS SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE!

"Uhhh— The Whitebeard pirates won the war and saved Firefist..?" he was confused but so was I. How… HOW COME ACE WAS SAVED?! THIS WASN'T IN THE MANGA OR ANIME!

"Excuse me… I need to be alone for a while…" I stood from my seat and ran towards outside to get some fresh air

"Impossible… Certainly impossible…" I walked in circles while I tried to puzzle up everything

"If Whitebeard really saved Ace then… He would've died with all those damages…"

"And also, I won't wonder if Akainu died since it was meant for him… Urgh!"

_'They were called 'other worlder' because of their vast knowledge and abilities like yours…'_

"Other… worlder..? AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed loudly making everyone on the kitchen run to me

"What's wrong?!" Killer~nii asked me in alarm making me look at him with my face of disbelief

"I can't believe it! There's also a otaku in this world! WTF OMFG! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" they looked at me in confusion

"Killer~nii!" I looked at him with pure seriousness in my eyes

"If this continues… The world will dissolve from the imbalancement!"

Them everyone looked at me. But what I said was true. The world of One Piece, it will perish if everything changed. I have to meet this other worlder. Or else everything will soon disappear!

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Long time no see! I'm sorry for the delay on updating and the errors (again). I still have my tests torturing me T_T But anyway, I have to say that I will update this fic at least 2-3 days gap. I hope you all understand!**

**-June_Venoia(Anoia)**


	20. Trying to Figure things out

**[Normal]**

Valor confined himself inside his room. After he made the outrage just now, he left without saying a single word to the whole crew. Right now, he is drawing some draft (_he got the paper from someone's room and stole a bunch of them_) in a speed that he never expected to have (_9 seconds/paper_). He had drawn at least 10 pages already and all of them was from the marineford saga. He would only draw what he remembers, he can't just memorize it all right? And besides, it's only a draft.

"SDfsddsdfgert— wait, I got this wrong…" he crumpled on and started drawing again in another paper

"OI! You fuck ass shit! Get out of there!" Kidd started banging with the already ruined door but was left ignored by Valor. In this kind of situation he's in, he couldn't hear anything but his own mind from too much concentrating. BTW, he wanted to be a mangaka but decided not to

"Why you little— Im coming in!" then he kicked the door open and saw Valor obsessively drawing something that he doesn't understand. It was creepy… Seeing the hyperly stupid teen become serious all of the sudden, he would think it was the end of the world. Right now, he has to see what the teen is planning to do

"This… this is wrong…" he crumpled another paper and threw it to the side. Another paper was replaced and now he is drawing another draft

"I can't just forget that scene…" he mumbled to himself and continued to draw another draft

"It's bleeding…" Killer said out of nowhere making Kid jump a bit. He glared at Killer but then looked at Valor's bleeding hand

"That's… Isn't that Whitebeard Pirates..?" Killer noticed the shapes of the drafts and got near to it cautiously

"Hey… Impossible... If I could remember well, he was with us so it's impossible for him to watch the execution…" I flipped the pages of the draft and looked at Kidd

"Kidd, let's leave him…" Kidd frowned

"Why should I?!" Killer just pulled him outside the room leaving the teen do his remembering job.

...

It has been an hour, Valor was still drawing drafts. But at least now he's about to end… His memories of the saga wasn't really complete but it will at least help him determine and theoretically determine which were the ones that were changed…

"Ahhh… the last draft…" he shakingly finished the last draft and fell on the ground from over working his brain. His hand hurts so much… This feeling was actually nolgastic. When was it again when he wrote too much? 12? 15? He doesn't remember anymore… But he knows the best that this one was worse than the other one…

"I… I seriously need to stop being a overly obsessed fan… But seriously, this world will crumble if this continues…" he stood up and looked at the pile of drafts he just made. Half of it was a bit bloody because of the cut on his hand but it wasn't really much that it would make it unreadable…

"I should hide this… I'll be needing this…" he took all the papers with his other hand and looked at the air

"**_Inventory…_**" he shoved everything to the window and closed it. He went outside where Killer and Wire was waiting for him.

"Killer~nii?" he looked questioningly at the two

"Those drawings… I know you know what I am talking about…" he nodded and smiled

"Yup… it was about the Whitebeard pirates. But right now, I don't have enough information to form a theory…" Killer sighed and looked away

"There was a guy a bit older than you named 'Isora' in their crew. It was said that he was the one who saved the 4th Division Commander and killed the Fleet Admiral Akainu with Whitebeard and the 1st Division Commander... Will that satisfy you..?" he was dumbstrucked at Killer but then smiled

"Do you know what ability he has?" Killer made a thought and flicked his fingers

"It was Doodle Doodle Fruit… Everything he draws would come to life in a time limit…"

"I see… thank you Killer~nii… I appreciate the help…" with that, he fell limp on the ground from tiredness and took a short nap.

* * *

"AAACHOOO!" a blue haired teen sneezed loudly making the other look at him worriedly

"What is it, Isora? You got sick all of the sudden?" he snorted and wiped his snot with his left hand

"Someone is talking at my back… But I hope it's not really bad…" he sighed and looked at the newspapers. A piece of paper fell down on the ground making him look at it in curiosity

**WANTED**

**~EFFECT VALOR~**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**—20,000,000 beri—**

"Oh? A new comer?" he smiled at the look of the person in the picture. It was a teen like him, but looked younger. He had red flowers surrounded in his head while he smiles sweetly. Hey… wait a minute… that face looks oddly familiar…

"Hmmm~? Babe, it's quite rare for you to be interested in newbies…" Thatch came and smooched at the guys head. He processed where he met this guy. But then, a big **_*DING_** sound was heard when he realized who it was

"AAAAAHHHHH—!" he shouted making Thatch fall on his but

"W-what happened?!" Thatched asked in confusion and worry making Isora look at him with teary eyes

"This—! He—!" he couldn't form words... it was either from shock or from happiness

"O-oi! Relax!" he breathed raggedly and then he finally relaxed

"I never thought I would see the person who I will never forget…" he smiled and looked at the Wanted poster in the brink of tears

"It's been a long time! I wonder why you still look so very young…" Thatch stood and looked at the Wanted poster

"Thatch, this is Hermes… My big brother..!" he smiled widely and hugged the piece of paper

"Oh, I heard about him… He was the one who fought with the Vice Admiral called Niku. That's how he got the wanted poster…" he stated at felt happy to see his boyfriend grinning at the picture of his long lost brother…

"You wanna look for him…" Isora wiped his tear and smiled brightly at Thatch

"Yes!"

"Then it's settled then!"

* * *

"Is he okay?" Heat asked the doctor in curiosity while looking at Valor. The doctor nodded and took some notes

"He was just over working himself. He just needs rest and enough sleep."

"How about his wound?" The doctor looked at him questioningly

"Wound? What wound? I did see blood on his hand but there were no wounds…" Heat nodded and understood why it suddenly disappeared.

"Are you assigned to him today?" he looked at the kid and nodded

"I wonder why our captain is protective to this kid…" the doctor chuckled and looked at the peacefully sleeping kid

"It's because of his appeal, that's why…" now Heat was confused

"Ghahahahaha! Seriously, you didn't know? Kidd was keeping him company because he was his type. You know… Cocky, likes to talk back, a little strong, shorter than he is… Seriously, you didn't notice..?" he chuckled at Heat who was trying to think

"Ghahahahaha! I guess it's a job only doctors know…"

"No… It's actually a job that Stalkers would know…" then the doctor laughed loudly making the teen groan on his sleep

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**


	21. A Wild Bonney Appears!

**[Normal]**

Every now and then, some of the crew would steal glances at Valor who was sitting on the railing silently figuring things out. He can't bring himself to blame them, after all, he made a really weird scene back then…

_'I can't believe it! There's also a otaku in this world! WTF OMFG! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_

_'If this continues… The world will dissolve from the imbalancement!'_

It was stupid of him, why did he say that?! How would they understand their situation when they don't even know he's someone who doesn't belong to this world? They will certainly think he was insane… Hey… wait a minute… he IS already insane…

"Oi~ Valor!" Nuts called out to his junior making the person look at him

"Oh, Nuts~sempai… What's up?" he said with a small tired sigh making his sempai worry. Nuts sat apart from him and looked at the sea where the teen is looking at

"Hmmm~ Nothing really… But it seems you are less active today… which is really unusual… Mind telling me..?" Valor just stayed silent making Nuts sigh

"I knew it… You have a problem right? C'mon! Tell yar ol' sempai what the problem!" Nuts bugged him making Valor sweat drop. He looked down at the crystal clear ocean water and sighed

"Nuts~sempai… have you ever experience death..?" well, THAT question got him off-guarded. He was now looking at the teen with confusion written all over his face

"… I… I actually met death many times before… In the time I was young… when I was still where I considered to be 'home'… and now… I don't seem to meet it again… instead, he's going to look for others. That idiot… giving up on me easily…" he made a broken up smile and looked at Nuts

"Nuts~sempai… will you please remember this..?" Nuts slowly nodded at the teen

"Don't cry or regret your death… Just smile! 'Cuz I heard, death smiles at people he takes with him… So be the man and smile back at him… Ok?" he didn't really understand what he was saying. Why, of all the words to be chosen, he said that to a person who barely understands the situation? Valor knew he was complicated. But he has a valid reason now. And that is: '_Blame my Intelligence stats_' or so….

"GHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously kid! You're such a weirdo!" he ruffled the teen's hair harshly making him whine.

"… don't worry kid, I understand what you are pointing at. You're pretty unique you know! You'd make a good advisor in the near future…" Valor chuckled and finally smiled happily

"Oh see? You're smile is really beautiful… So don't bother hiding it…" I nodded and jumped to the ground with a huff

"OKAY!" he shouted and raised his arms making the whole crew look at him, including Kidd and Killer

"I'm not really sure what is happening to me or my mind but I'll try my best on trying to solve it!" he grinned widely that made Nuts smile

"Good! Now let's go do something… I'm bored!"

*GROWL*

"Aaaaand I'm starving…" Nuts laughed and patted his head

"Then let's eat first!"

**_*BOOM!*_**

The ship shook from the explosion making Valor imbalanced and fall on the ground. Nuts quickly pulled Valor up and took out his wrench

"ENEMY ATTACK ON THE MAIN SHIP!" one of the crew shouted. They both heard clashing sounds and hurriedly went towards the battle. Valor kicked the very forst enemy who attacked him while Nuts made a wrench boomerang.

"That's...! Jewelry Bonney!" Valor easily determined the pink haired mainden who was already in her child form laughing

"Hahaha! Bakatass~ Wanna have a little fight~?" Bonney jumped in the ship making Valor jump back

"Jewelry Bonney! Aren't you supposed to be captured by the Marines?!" she looked at Valor with a surprised face then grinned

"Ohohoho~! We got an interesting lad out here! I wonder how you knew about it though~" she made a front flip towards Valor making him jump back to give distance

"You can't fool me! I already know the basics of your devil fruit! Even though I don't know how you use it to others, if I keep my distance, then I'll be okay…" Bonney got more and more interested in the lad. Not only had he known about her getting captured by the Marines, he also knew some about her devil fruit! She knows the best that she never saw him before…

"Hnn~? Interesting, interesting… How about joining my crew and become my vice-captain. I'm pretty sure you'll become a good one!" she jokingly said with a mischievous smile making Kidd explode from anger

"That's it! **_REPEL_**!" she dodged all the weapons being sent to her and got extremely near to Kidd that surprised all of us

"Shi—! KIDD GET AWAY!" I ran towards them but I was too late. She touched Kidd's chest and made him turn into a small little kid.

"Damn! I'm too late!" He took out his symphony dagger and threw it towards her

"**_SOUND REPEL!_**" he unconsciously said and made the dagger move faster. The wind pressure around the dagger turned grey like it was breaking the sound barrier that almost hit Bonney. Instantly, she dodged the incoming dagger. She got goose bumps and looked at her back to see the dagger making a turn and scratched her elbow.

"You—!" she couldn't hear anything even her voice that terrified her. She clasped her ears and looked at the glaring teen with fear

"EVERYONE! RETREAT! We… we can't defeat him!" hearing her warning that they all never imagined for her to do, they all ran back to their ship together with their panicking captain. Heat shot 2 cannons that hit some parts of the ship as they make their great escape. They all looked at Valor who was holding the babified Kidd

"Damn… Look what your stubbornness can do! She completely turned you into an infant and I can't even get mad! You're so cute~~~!" he squealed and hugged the baby gently

"Oi, Valor, can you explain what you just did?" Valor looked at Killer with a big smile on his face

"Oh? Bonney turned Kidd into a bab—"

"Not that… why did she run away when you injured her? She looked really scared." He just sighed and made a little swaying movement to make the chibi Kidd calm down

"I don't really but I think it was from my intelligence. Normally, I would check things out before using but I unconsciously activated one of my skills. Theoretically speaking, my symphony dagger released some vibrations that neutralized the sound waves and made 'complete silence' barrier. The reason why she was scared was because of the sudden contact to sounds. Actually, if she knew that it was temporary, she would've defeated me. But it seems that she's still a girl who knows how to get scared…" Killer nodded at my explanation and looked at Kidd

"Ahhh… this… Actually, Bonney's devil fruit ability can affect a person's age. She can turn you into an old geezer or a babbu like Kidd~ Kyaaa~! So cuuuutttteeee~!" he lovingly smooched Kidd's head making the baby giggle. Killer sweat dropped and sighed

"How can he return back to normal? We can't just set sail with our captain looking like that…" he made a thinking gesture

"I heard that you can return people back to normal when the caster dies or get's unconscious… which means that we have to go after Bonney." He looked back at the baby and made weird faces making Kidd laugh and touch the face

"I see… but we can't track her that easily… I'll look for a way. In the meantime, you take care of Kidd. You seemed to be fund of babies…" he left while Valor was entertaining the baby Kidd.

"Kyaaa~! Babbu Kiddsy is sooo cute~! Too bad you'll grow up into a grumpy Kidd!" Kidd just kept on giggling while he grasped Valor's chin. It was happy and merry but was disrupted by Nuts

"Oi, Vailor…" he looked at him questioningly while babbu Kidd is pulling his hair

"Hmmm?"

"You threw the knife… like how I throw my wrench…"

"Ahhh that, I just did it in reflex…" Nuts sighed and was about to ruffle his hair but was stopped by Kidd who was crying

"Awww~ Shhh~ It's okay wittle babbu~ I'm here~" Valor comforted while his sempai was sweat dropping

_'That's monopoly!'_ he thought but then withdrawn to the kitchen

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**OMG WITTLE BBABU KIDD HAS APPEARED! EXPECT BABBU!KIDD AND NANA!VALOR ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WHY AM I SCREAMING ANYWAY?!**

**Valor: *sweat drops* try to click your caps lock, it will work**

**Oh it worked! Lolz! Anyway, tune in to the next chapter!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	22. A day with Babbu Kidd and Everyone

**[Valor]**

It's already evening, everyone is sleeping peacefully. Well, that includes me and Kidd. But of course, since I experienced babysitting when I was still a kid, I expected something to happen. But instead of being a good guy I am, I'll let everyone share the same pain I'll be feeling **_*insert horrendous evil laugh here*_**

"Ugnhh..! Uhhh.. uuhh..! **_*hic*_** uuuuhhhhh…" Oho! Here it is, he's starting to wake up. I took the den den mushi and placed it near to babbu Kidd's body

"uuhhhh… UUUWWWAAAA! WAAAHHH WAAHHHH!" his crying sound was heard throughout the whole place. I heard some crashing sounds that makes me want to laugh out loudly.

If you all wonder what I did to make this noisy mess, I want you all to know this first: I'm NOT a kind person who will just take care a baby without a pay or consolation. That why the crazy person I am now wants to take revenge at the whole crew for no reason. Well~ I didn't really do anything BIG yet. I just installed some mini den den mushi I stole from Kidd's room and placed it on EVERYONE'S room without being noticed. It's fun though, 'cuz right now, they are really panicking outside while I'm trying not to laugh my ass out.

"OI! VALOR! GET THAT FREAKING KID SHUT UP! WE CAN'T SLEEP HERE!" Pffffft! They didn't even notice that it was the installed den den mushi that made Kidd's voice loud. I simply just ignored him for a little while and watched Kidd crying.

_Waaahhh_

_Waaaahhhh_

_Waaaaahhhhh_

_He's so cute!_

I picked him up and patted his back to calm him down. I placed him on top of his bed and took out a clean white cloth from his cabinet (_Lolz, he'll get killed once Kidd learns about this…_) and placed it next to the crying baby

"Wit's ok there babbu Kidd~ Nana Her— Ahem— Valor is going to take care of you now~" I took the powder from his cabinet and now got the baby up.

"Okay~ Imma wipe up your wittle ass 'cuz it's dirty! Aaannnddd there~ Wittle Kiddsy is all cleaned up! Now to dry you up!" I wiped his butt with a towel and now returned back to his bed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to say. Since I am in-charge of taking care of Kidd, I am allowed to sleep in his room and use ANYTHING. Well, that's what Killer~nii said

"Yosha! Now Kiddsy is all dried up!" I took the powder and gently put some on Kidd to avoid rashes on his fragile skin. His sobs started to disappear making me smile

"Awww~ Cute wittle Kiddsy has stopped crying! You are so brave~" then I finally gone to the last step which was putting this piece of cloth on him. He started to make a face as if he wants to cry so I leaned further with a big wide smile

"Aw nunununuh bebeh~ Don't cry~ Babbu Kidsy is a very brave boy right?" he looked at me with teary eyes and started to reach for my hair

"Ahhh… You really like touching my hair, huh? You would always grab it whenever you are pissed off. But now that you are cute and little, I can let you touch it~" he grabbed my hair and started pulling it. He smiled and giggled. _So he does like my hair_

"Um! Now time to sleep!" I carried him up and swayed while humming a melody that slowly made Kidd drift to sleep

* * *

**[Normal]**

Its morning already but everyone is still dead tired from lack of sleep. Well, they know who to blame… It was KIDD! Their very own captain! Because of Bonney attacking them and making their captain a kid, they have to injure everything and hope that he would get back to normal.

"Unyah~ Babbu Kiddu~ Stop pulling my hair already~!" and there he goes again. For some reason, the only one who enjoys this was Valor. Maybe he has a soft spot for kids?

"Uhhhh… UWWWAAAA!" everyone covered their ears in the noise and glared with their tired eyes. Someday… SOMEDAY they will throw out this babified captain of theirs.

"Shhh~ shhh~ Tahan babu~ tahan~" they probably didn't understand what he said but the Kidd stopped crying and looked at Valor

"Good boy~ Kidd is so brave~" then Kidd clung into him like he really needed to. Everyone looked at the baby suspiciously and then a loud **_*DING!_** Got them

"That's… monopoly… he's trying to deceive Valor with his '_babu_' form…" the other nodded in agreement

"No matter which angle you look unto it, he still acts like our normal Cap't… Only that he's a bit more childish… So, yeah… he's trying to monopolize the poor newbie…" again, they nodded in agreement

"Oi, you… Try touching the kid's hair…" one pushed someone

"No way! I don't want to hear that brat of a captain of our crying!"

"C'mon! Just try!"

"Argh! Alright! Alright!" then he slowly got near to Valor that was seen by the Babbu

"Yo, Valor! What do you use on your hair?" he was about to touch the teen's hair but Babbu Kidd cried lowly making both of them jump

"Noa, noa~ You got scared of your own men? Poor Kiddsy~ Go punch him!" he lifted Kidd towards the pirate and started swinging his arms towards him with a grumpy face

"_ .HA! _What's up Cap't? Can't throw a punch?" he taunted and leaned forward to let the baby punch him but instead, a punch from Valor was received on his face that knocked him out

"WAAAHH! Look Kidd! Look! Your babbu punch was suuupeeer effective! YAY~! Babbu Kiddsy is so strong!" Kidd cheered with Valor and started smiling and giggling. Everyone just sweat dropped and looked at their fallen companion

"Well… that was unexpected…"

"Yeah… to think he'll do that for a baby… That's seriously going to be bad for us…" then they all agreed each other

* * *

**_[Sometime in that day…]_**

Killer was sleeping on the chair without his shirt. He was also tired like everyone else in the ship and wanted to get some nap. But right now, there was an evil plan that would seriously wake him up for sure

"Zzzzz…" Valor tried his best not to laugh while slowly putting Kidd into his lap. Kidd looked at him with his confused babbu look and raised his arm wanting to get carried again

"Shhh..! It's feeding time now so we will '_borrow_' milk from Killer~nii…" his devilish grin couldn't get any wider and pointed at Killer's exposed nipple

"Now do nom nom…" Kidd, who was still on his babbu form, obediently followed Valor's order and bit on Killer's nipple.

In an instant, Killer jolted awake and threw the poor baby in the air that was successfully caught by Valor. He looked at the running teen who was laughing loudly with a murderous intent and chased them both away…

* * *

**_[Sometime in that day…]_**

Heat was tiredly separated the crews clothing for washing. He was today's duty on the washing area and now he has to deal with a week's clothes. He grabbed every clothes that his hands reaches and threw it to the other side. He kept continuing this until something unfortunate happened…

**_*SPLAT!*_**

_Oh god no…_

He closed his eyes hoping that it was only a dream. Yeah, a dream, that's right. Maybe he was just too tired and was imagining things. But when he opened his eyes with hope, only to see a diaper full of shit on his hands.

_Oh god… please kill me…_

* * *

**_[Sometime in that day…]_**

Valor had to do a very urgent business in the toilet and left Kiddsy to Wire for awhile. He agreed since he had nothing to do. And besides, he can't just trust his Cap't to someone who just joined days ago

"… Cap't Kidd…" the babbu looked straightly at him with a grumpy babbu expression

"Are you doing good?" Kidd nodded his head and reached his arms to him

"Hmmm… So you can understand us, huh?" Wire pulled him up to his arms and let Kidd hold his ears to balance himself

"Uhm!" he chuckled and started to move around to please his babified captain. Kidd made a pleased giggled and started pulling Heat's ears

"What is it Captain?" he slowly pulled Kidd from his shoulders and placed him on his arms

"Uhhh..! Waaayyiii..! Waaaahhyyeeiiii..!" he smiled at his Captain who was trying his best to say his name and patted at his head

"Yes Cap't? Are you calling for me?" he relentlessly tugged the rim of his coat with a whining look

"Waaaiiillleeeewww…" he looked confused

"Wailew? Ahhh, you mean Valor?" he nodded while looking at the cloth he was tugging

"You want me to call him for you?" he nodded again and looked back at Wire

"As you wish…" they both went to the door of the toilet and knocked the door softly

"Valor, Kidd already wants to be with you."

"GO AWAY! I'M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

Wire looked at his pissed babbu captain

"What are you doing in there anyway?"

"What else should I do in here?!"

"If you don't go out now, I'll wreck the door open…" he said jokingly. He was shocked when a soap was thrown to the door that made a hole by the already rampaging teen

"FOR F**KS SAKE! I'm F**KING S**TING IN HERE! CAN'T I REALLY GET A MOMENT OF PEACE HERE?! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I'LL THROW THESE—"

"I guess we should just leave him for awhile Cap't…" Kidd nodded and they both left the broken door

* * *

**_[Sometime in that day…]_**

It's already afternoon and they have now prepared for lunch. It would've been normal if it wasn't for the cute bonding between their Captain and Valor

"Nao say aaahhh~" Kidd looked away not wanting to eat what he was being fed. Valor made a pout and tried even more

"Awww, Babbu Kiddsy doesn't want to eat banana? We don't have milk in the ship you know…" and he looked at Killer who was making a menacing glare with a ridiculed smirk

"C'mon babbu~ Here's the airplane~ Ahhhh~!" finally Kidd chomped at the spoon that made Valor cheer

"Yay~!" everyone sweat dropped at them

"What the hell is an airplane?" asked one pirate

"I dunno…"

"K"

The day has ended and everyone withdrew to their rooms to get comfort from sleep. While Valor, who was already dead tired, tried to stop Kidd from crying too much.

"Ssshhh~! Why are you crying babbu?" he smooched Kidd's head and swung around to get the baby calm down. There wasn't really wrong with Kidd. He wasn't hungry, his diapers are dry, he was not sick. He was not feeling sleepy and wants to be entertained. But Valor can't do that much, he was too tired. But with his amazing patience to babies, he was able to smile at the spoiled baby

"_Hmmm~! Hmmm~! Hmmm~_!" he started humming a song

**_[Oyasumi no Uta – Kaito]_**

_"Kyou ga shizuka ni owari o tsuge _  
_Oto mo naku ashita ga hajimaru_  
_Tsukareta karada o yasuragete_  
_Yukkuri oyasumi_

_Anata to deatta_  
_Hajimari no hi kara_  
_Watashi ni miseru yokogao wa_  
_Itsumo ashita o mitsumeteiru_  
_Hitamuki na manazashi_

_Isoganaide_  
_Dare ka ni katsu hitsuyou nado nai_  
_Anata no koto o_  
_Aisuru hito wa kitto iru_

_Kasuka ni iki o tateteiru_  
_Anata no odayaka na negao o_  
_Ashita mo miraremasu you ni_  
_Yukkuri oyasumi_

_Anata to utatte kurasu hibi_  
_Umaku ikanai ame no hi ni_  
_Anata wa jibun no sei da yo to_  
_Watashi ni waratta_

_Omoi tsumenaide_  
_Watashi wa totemo shiawase dakara_  
_Kanawanakutemo_  
_Yume wa utsukushii no dakara_

_Kumori hitotsu naku kagayaita_  
_Anata no massugu na egao o_  
_Ashita mo miraremasu you ni_  
_Yukkuri oyasumi_

_Ashita e... oyasumi"_

Now that the song ended, Kidd was already sound asleep making Valor chuckled and yawn. Gently, he placed Kidd on the bed beside him and kissed his forehead

"Goodnight… Kidd…"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S NOT FUNNY BUT I INISHED THE CHAPTER TODAY *****_clicks the caps lock off*_**** I was supposed to practice today but I back out because I can't dance so I just wrote this chapter and there we are! Anyway, for those people who wants to know about the sudden character Isora… well…**

**_Asdasdadsfsdfasdfasd_**

**So there you have it! You'll understand why I said that when everything gets into place. Anyways, the next chapter will arrive either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed the chapt!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia)_**


	23. New Island New Enemies?

**[Normal]**

Morning came. There were no crying sounds heard, no Rampaging Kidd nor wrecking the door open sound. Only nothing than made Valor quite uncomfortable in his extra sleep. How many days has it been when he was forcefully recruited into this crew? If he could remember well, it has been four days and yet he felt like it has been months already. That's why he got used to Kidd's attitude and how everyone treats him. But the was a problem right this moment. He couldn't hear anyone bugging him. Not the normal sized Kidd or the babbu one. He opened his eyes and looked at his side to see no one beside him…

_No one… Not the babby… It was empty…_

"K-kidd..?" he peeked at the bottom of the bed to look for the babbu but none. There was NOTHING there…

"Babbu? Where are you?" went off the bed and looked at every corner of the room. NOTHING. There was NOTHING. He tried searching again but there was no hope. He slumped at the floor and tugged his hair while trying to remember. He was sure that Kidd was beside him when they were asleep… So where could the little baby be?

"Oi Valor, wake u—" Killer looked at the teen on the floor looking hopeless and broken. He sighed and looked at his back

"Kidd! Come here!" heating Kidd's name, he instantly looked up to see the not-a-baby Kidd who was looking down at him

"What'cha doing there and crying like a little brat?" Valor ran towards Kidd and tackled him into a bear hug

"kidd! You—! Why— Waaah! You're still cute on your chibi form!" he squeezed Kidd's cheek and stretched it. Kidd struggled to get away from the clingy teen but it was impossible in his Chibi form. He tried to reach out his arms to Killer for help

"**_*sigh* _**So Valor, do you have any idea what is happening?" Valor diverted his attention to Killer and then looked back at Kidd

"Hmmm… I have no idea. But I think Bonney's spell is slowly disappearing…" he patted the red haired brat who was holding his stingy cheeks

"… but this could be a bit troublesome too…" he stated making Killer look at him questioningly

"Since it would mean that Kidd would return back to his grumpy old form…" he pouted making Killer sweat drop

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE SHI—" Valor instantly covered his mouth and shushed him

"Oh no! I'm not allowing you to say any cuss or bad words! Not in that form!" he bit on the teen's hand making him scream and withdraw

"Awtsu~ Kidd, that was mean! Bad chibi! Bad!" Valor scolded him making him grumble under his breath

"_FINE_! I'll not be a shi— _bad person_… _NOT_ until I return back to normal!" he huffed and looked away from the smiling teen. Valor ruffled Kidd's hair making the brat protest and struggle away. Watching this, Killer smiled at the two

"Anyway, well be arriving in Summer Island this evening so better be prepared." Valor stopped bugging Kidd and looked at Killer with confusion

"I thought it would be 2—3 days 'till we arrive in the island…" Killer sighed

"Well, if it wasn't for the damage and the Captain problem we are having, then we would've been sailing leisurely. But then again, luck isn't with us. So we have to go full speed towards the Island…" Valor nodded and looked at Kidd with a wide grin

"You heard that Captain? We will be docking on an island. Isn't that great?" Kidd was startled at the sudden change of name given to him. Normally, the bastard would call him by his name or call him Sadist but this time, he called him captain. Which was really new to Kidd but he then smirked and got an idea of taking advantage of this side of the teen.

* * *

"GO Left!" Kidd ordered the teen while balancing himself on the teen's shoulder

"Yes Captain!" the teen happily complied the order and turned to his left

"You're too slow! Faster!" he sped up and ran around the deck while giggling and jolly. The whole crew just looked at them

"He really likes to monopolize the poor guy…" the others nodded in agreement

"I think that's what they call '_opportunistic'_…"

"GYAAA! Wait! Kidd! Don't touch that part! It tickles!" they watch Kidd kept touching under his ear and suddenly moved it to where Valor gave off a gasp. He pushed away Kidd hard with a blush supporting on his face. He was alarmed when Kidd's eyes started to tear up

"Damn it! I'm not going to cry! Why the f— Damn it!" Valor hurriedly scooted the poor little child and looked at the pained part

"Awww, I'm sorry Kidd. I pushed you too hard. Your resistance to pain is lowered because of your vulnerable form… Don't worry! I'll get it all fixed up!" then he carried Kidd towards the clinic. The ones watching them made a sigh and chuckled at each other

"Captain sure is very busy these days…"

"Yeah… Maybe having that kid won't be bad after all…"

"What are you idiots talking for? Go work your asses!" Killer caught them making them jump and run away to their perspective places. Killer sighed and then smiled

"Maybe they are right… Having him won't be bad at all…" then he went towards his room to finish his paper work

* * *

"NO! Don't put that weird liquid on me! It looks spooky and fuck!" Kidd confined himself in a corner not wanting to be treated. Valor just stood there pouting with a Betadine and cotton on his hands. He got a little closer to Kidd and smiled

"Yu can't. 'Cuz if you don't treat it, it'll get infected and swell. If it swells, it will explode and will make a big horrible looking hole on your skin. Would you like that?" he scared Kidd that successfully made him look terrified. Kidd trembled at the corner while looking the teen

"YOU IDIOT! Don't scare him like that! He might get traumatized because of you!" the doctor shoved him away and tended to the poor kid

* * *

_**[Many hours later]**_

_**[Landing on an Island]**_

"You are in-charge with Kidd. Make sure to avoid ANY trouble, got it? And also, take this money to buy things needed for Kidd and your own…" Valor nodded and accepted the sack of beri being lent to him. Kidd hung at his back in a piggy back ride and looked at Killer

"What are you planning now? Ya can't just leave me with this shi— guy…" Killer sighed at his chibi captain and crossed his arms

"I have no choice. Valor is more used on taking care of brats more than us. And besides, you get to be alone with him. Isn't that great?" Killer laughed and walked away leaving the confused Valor and his growling captain

"What did he mean about that?" he asked the brat who was sweating cold

"It means that I get to play with you more…" he made a believable excuse than made Valor get contented.

"Ok, let's go and buy you clothes!" Kidd had a bad feeling on the look of Valor's face. He looked like an overly obsessed photographer taking pictures of his terrified models. Right now, Kidd wants to return back to normal and run away from the scary teen

* * *

"Killer! KILLER!" Heat ran to his side making Killer look at him questioningly

"This is bad, I heard rumors that the Heart Pirates are here! Where's Kidd?!" Killer sighed and tried to shoo him away from his face

"Don't worry about him. Valor is with him so he's supposed to be okay…" Heat looked at him with unsureness

"Are you sure about this?" he question Killer who huffed

"Quite a bit. After all, he's our mascot…"

* * *

"What is it, Penguin~ya?" the slender dark guy looked at his crewmate who was looking at afar

"Captain… do you remember the guy at Sabaody? The one who claimed himself as '_messenger of god'_..?"

"What of him?" Penguin pointed at the smiling teen with a little red haired kid being carried at his back

"Oh?" Law smirked and somehow thought of something interesting.

"You guys watch out for other Kidd pirates… I'll be having fun for awhile…" he left and went after to the two with a mischievous grin on his face

_'Time to kill boredom…'_

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**YES! FINALLY! It really took long for Law to appear. Ah thank god I can think in ease now… Also, I'm making a One-shot of an OC paring with Hawkins! But yeah, I'm still working on it**

**Anyway, I finally made a drawing of Hermes and posted it in deviant. Though it was not really that good, I hope you guys like it xD (****_There's a spoiler there too! So don't get too curious xD_****) Don't be harsh on me ok guys? I'm practicing my shading skills but still failing. But yeah, I drew him**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	24. Suspicious, so suspicious

**[Valor]**

"DARN IT! Stop eating already! You make me want to puke!" Kidd exclaimed while I keep swallowing the food that was served in front of me

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong with me eating too much?" I asked him with a questioning face. Of all the people, why would Kidd get disturbed when I'm eating? I thought they got used to it (_Lol_)

"For effin' sakes it is! Why did your eating habit become worst?! And why is your body still fit with that kind of appetite?!" I was confused at what he said about my appetite

"Hmmm? There's nothing wrong with it…" he face palmed and grumpily sat on his seat. I looked at my food then back at Kidd.

_Ahhh… I remember this kind of behavior…_

"Hey! Wha—" I took him off of his seat and placed him in my lap. He was about to protest but I patted his head

"I'm sorry. I'll be paying attention to you…" he blushed and hurriedly looked away

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I chuckled at his tsundere mode. I must say, Bonney's ability is amazing. Turning a person into a complete child is so cute. Kidd in his chibi form is cute too, and plus tsundere attitude, fan girls are seriously going to get envious…

"Hurry up and eat already! I want to go outside and buy some cool clothes!" he mumbled under his breath making me chuckle. I placed the fork down and threw a certain amount of money on the counter

"Thanks for the food!" I carried Kidd on my shoulders while we got out of the bar

"…weren't you eating?" he asked with obvious confusion swirling in his mind making me chuckle. I let him settle there properly so that he wont fall off

"You know, I had a little brother like you back then. He was really cute and very clingy. He wouldn't even let me go easily that's why I get late in work sometimes… That's why, I'll take care of you. Like what I always do to my cute little brother…" he was silent for a while but the he rested his chin on my head

"Is it because I am like your little brother?" I laughed a bit and slowly shook my head

"No… it's because I want to take care of Kidd! Kidd is so cute so I have to protect him from perverts…" then again another silence came but I was sure it was from embarrassment. Since there was nothing more to do and boredom is striking, I decided to sing a song

**_[Nameless Song]_**

_"__daremo inai heya de hitori  
shizumu taiyou wo nagameru  
futo osowareru samishisa ni  
kuchizusamu MERODI_

_namae no nai sono uta ga  
boku no kokoro wo sotto tsutsumu  
dare nimo kikareru koto no nai  
boku dake no uta_

_Hmmm~!_

_nanimo nai heya de hitori  
kurai machinami wo nagameru  
futo otozureru shizukesa wo  
magirasu MERODI_

_namae no nai sono uta ga  
kono heya wo sotto tsutsumu  
dare nimo shirareru koto no nai  
boku dake no uta_

_Hmmm~!"_

"You really like to sing, huh?" Kidd stated making me smile

"Yup, It's more like a second nature to me. Singing was my previous work too, you know. I work on a bar multi-tasking…" he hummed

"Then why didn't you remain to have that peaceful life? Why did you become a pirate?" I wanted to laugh out loudly but then tried to stop because it would be very troublesome

"Well, I didn't really choose this kind of life… The life was the one who chose my fate. I can't do anything about it but enjoy it, right?"

"So, you mean that you are normal back then, messenger~ya?"

"Yeah, it was boring thought… since I never get to taste adventures like this. Anyway we have to find you clothes for your chibi form. I'll choose something go— _GYAAAAA_!" I screamed and jumped away from the amused person suddenly appearing beside me

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Can I tag along?"

* * *

**[Normal]**

Valor walked awkwardly with an escort on his left side and a growling kid on his shoulders. As far as he could remember, this was the worst situation he ever encountered in his whole life.

"So, you are looking clothes for your _little brother_? Am I right?" Law asked in amusement while watching the flustered looking teen. Even though he knew what kind of situation the teen has, he couldn't stop teasing him

"Aha-_ha-ha,_ y-yeah… His clothes got washed out on a storm and now we needed to go buy a new one. And besides, he has been wearing Kil— _MY_ clothes on…" He almost slipped but was noticed by Law. The tanned male looked at Valor and noticed that he was wearing really short pants that were revealing his pinkish white legs. He got an idea in his mind which made Kidd growl

"Whatever you are thinking, back off. **_MY_** property!" Law chuckled at the brat's reaction and gave him a taunting look

"Oh? He doesn't seem to notice your ownership…" Kidd growled again making Valor look at both of them

"Hmmm? What are you guys talking about?" Law was a bit surprised at the amount of the teen's obliviousness was. _Does this guy really not notice? If not, then damn…_

"Nothing really. I just thought that your body posture has improved. Back then, you were really skinny…" his long slender hands held Valor's waist making the teen jolt from the sudden contact

"Ahhhh… Thank you for the wonderful complement but please let go of my waist. I'm not used of people holding me like that…" he said while sweating cold making the _PERVERT _smirk and withdraw his hands away from the nervous teen

"Okay~" he chuckled and continued to walk with Kidd watching him with a glare mouthing these words: _"I'll be watching you…"_

"Ufufufu~ This will be interesting…"

* * *

**[Valor]**

"Awww~ Red you are so cute~" I squealed as I made a bear hug to Kidd. Yes, I just named him Red. What else can I do? If Law discovers that his rival turned into a chibi, I am doomed…

"How about this, Messenger~ya? Does it fit me?" Law asked me while wearing a fluffy dark brown and yellow coat that made me smile. Of course who wouldn't? Being asked by his second favorite character on how he looks is quite fun for me.

"Yup! Are you planning to put a heart logo on its side so that they will recognize the great Doctor Heart Stealer?" He chuckled and leaned closer to me giving me the CREEPS

"Oh? Then how did you recognize me that easily? Did I somehow steal your heart?" Huh? I think I heard these kinds of stuff. This might be what they call the infamous _'Pick up lines?'_

"Aaaahhh weeeell not really. But you look so cool with your devil fruit ability and I am glad that you acquired it. Isn't that great?" at first he looked suspiciously at me then sighed with a smile

"If you say so…" I giggled but then stopped when Kidd harshly tugged on the hem of my shorts

"Stupid Valor! Aren't we here to get me some clothes?! Stop flirting with that morbid bastard and get me some clothes!" I sighed at Kidd and patted his red head

"Yes, of course. Little Red will always be my first priority…" then I carried him in my arm and went towards the next shelf to choose another batch of clothes

"Messe—"

"Valor…" I cut him off with a smile on my face meaning that I already trust him

"I am effect Valor… Or that's what they call me. Please don't call me Messenger because I already forsaken that title just for my pirate life…" he smiled and nodded

"Valor~ya, your little brother seemed to be too possessive to you. Isn't he a bit too selfish on your attention?" I looked at Kidd who was glaring daggers at Law and chuckled

"Well, My cute little brother doesn't want his Onii~chan to ignore him. After all, he wants my affection other than others. Right? Little Redsy?" Kidd was really blushing hard and was grumbling about me being a bastard

"Hmmm~? So you two have a special bond with each other?" I froze. True enough, we both look like brothers who are inseparable. But in reality, I was just taking care of him because I was the reason why this kind of mess happened.

"Ahhh. That… I don't really know… Maybe it's because I don't want to lose someone again? Who knows?" I gave a small sad smile and continued to the next shelf in silence

_'__Hermes~nii~chan! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone here! Those weird people keep hurting me and it's scary! Please don't leave!'_

_'__I'm sorry, M—… But Nii~chan must leave and go to work. If I don't work, you will starve and get really skinny. So please stay here and be a brave boy, ok?'_

_'__No! I don't care if I don't eat! Please stay! Nii~chan! Nii~chan!'_

"VALOR!" I went back to reality when Kidd called out my name loudly. He huffed and crossed his arms together

"The clothes! Choose me clothes!" I smiled and nodded

"Is there something wrong, Valor~ya?" I looked at Law and shook my head

"It's nothing, really. Just trying to remember some things…" he seemed to understand what I was saying and nod.

_So… even after all those years, I still can't seem to forget everything about you…_

_I wonder… If you are still proud of me… my cute little brother…_

_**/TO BE CONTINUED/**_

* * *

**GAAAAAH! I forgotten to make this chapter because I got hooked up to the other OC I was drawing. Sorry guys! I'll never forget again! Promise!**

**Anyways, how was the chapter? I know it sucked, don't lie to me! But I have a valid reason though. I'm studying for the notional achievement test. But look at me! Here being all carefree and shit. If you ask if I'm a genius, I will say yes. I studied the art of ****_LAZZINESS_**** and mastered the course ****_STUPIDITY_****. ISNT THAT GREAT?! I'm a genius! Muhahahahahahaha!**

**Don't mind me, I'm just like this. My teacher said that I will be transferred towards the school next to mine. And guess what school? For autism! Nice! I heard it was cool there and there's many cute nice people there. So why not?**

**But yes, I'm ending the note here. Please R&amp;R! Love you all!**

**—****June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	25. Trial of the Red Conqueror

**[Valor]**

"Law? Red? Where are you?" I shouted as I look around the whole devastated place. If you wonder what happened, I'll tell you all I could remember…

…

**_[An hour ago…]_**

_"__Valor! Hurry up and let's leave the bastard!" Kidd shouted making me shush him_

_"__Didn't I tell you not to use bad words? And besides, I don't see any harm on Law following us anywhere. Besides, he helps us ward off those creepy fan girls…"I looked at the side to see some girls looking at Kidd with THOSE fujoshi eyes._

_"__Anyway, I already bought you some clothes so what do you want us to do next? I didn't see any amusement park or any playground…" my eyes wandered around and saw a glimpse of light on the forest entrance_

_'__Wait… Was there a forest there before? I didn't actually see one. I thought this place was all houses and buildings…'_

_"__What is it, Valor~ya?" I looked at Law and back to the glinting light_

_"__Nothing… It's just… Urgh! Damn it. Red, wait here okay? I'll check something up…" I took Kidd off my shoulders and placed him on the ground with him protesting_

_"__What's the big idea?!" then he kept blabbing some things but I just ignored him. I walked towards the glinting light without noticing the silence starting to devour me_

_…_

_…_

_"__I see…" my eyes widened from what I heard. It can't be true, right? This isn't supposed to be like this. Everything looks so messed up. But yet, the voice that cared for me all those years can still be heard even at this strange unrealistic dream…_

_"__AKISAKI~SAN!" I shouted and ran towards where the voice and the light came from…_

_…_

**_[Back to reality…]_**

Yep, I must've probably imagined that. But I couldn't help but look for it. And that's how I ended up walking at this weird place. I actually couldn't find a place back and I never heard that summer island was this huge

"Law~ Red~! Where are you two~?!" I called out but still no one answered back. I sighed and continued to walk

"But seriously, I really heard Akisaki~san's voice back then. What did she mean about '_I see_'?" I wondered while I explore the whole place

"Ehhh? Didn't I already pass this place? Now that I've said it, I have been walking circles… And also… This place is oddly familiar…" I traced my fingers to the burnt down wall and shivered at the sudden coldness. Now this place is creeping me out.

"But seriously though, how did I end up in this place? Is summer Island somehow an island with many dimensions?" I continued to walk again but something just hit me

_'__An Island with many dimensions..?'_

"Wait… This could also be… my way back to my world…" I picked a rock on the ground and threw it randomly and waited for something to happen. Seeing nothing I sighed and was about to sit but the rick seemed to have returned on the back hitting my head

"AWTSU! That hurts GDI!" I shouted with my eyes in the brink of tears. That hurt damn it. But at least I have a proof that this place is weirdly connected to itself. But question…

_How did I get in here?_

* * *

**[Kidd]**

"Valor?! What the—" I tried to chase after him but the morbid bastard stopped me by carrying me up

"What the fuck! Let go you morbid bastard! Valor is going to esc—"

"That would be a very bad idea at the moment, Eusstass~ya…" I glared at him. I knew that he knew about me but he still acted like nothing because Valor was there.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, you stupid Sonuva bitch?" he looked a bit nervous while looking at the direction where Valor disappeared

"To think that the Crimson Conqueror is still alive… What do you want, Akai Ousama?!" a woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere looked at both of us with cold black eyes

"Hey you bitch! Where the hell is Valor?! What did you do to him?!" I shouted at her but she suddenly smiled

"Valor? Did you just call him Valor? I'm so glad!" she giggled and neared both of us. The bastard suddenly took some steps back cautiously making me look at him

"Are you planning to run, coward?" he glared at me with a growl escaping him

"Throwing you away is quite tempting. But Valor~ya has something I want to know. And do you really think we got a chance against her? Think again, we are both facing a great rival of the Pirate King, Akisaki." He said that while sweating cold making me look back at the woman. Even though the morbid bastard looked serious on saying this bitch is some legend, she doesn't look like it at all

"Oh, I never thought that I will be recognized that easily. I really appreciate you two. And also, you can leave now. Since Hermes will be having a decision of a lifetime…" she walked towards where Valor disappeared making me squirm and kicked the bastard to drop me

"What are yo—"

"Hey you! Who the heck do you think you are?! Where is Valor?!" I started to chase at her

"Hermes is in a place where he must remember… This is a test if he really wants to stay here. A part of him must've wanted to return back to his world… So I came here and sent him to this island's past by re-opening another dimension. Right now, he is wandering around a small world of his past. It's either he finds a way back to his world or he gets trapped there forever. Those are only the choice I have given him…" I gritted my teeth and tackled at her leg but she just kicked me away like I was nothing but trash

"Please do not interfere. It's been 3 month since my little performer was sent here. Now that you people understand, then get out of my way or else…" she warned and continued to walk and suddenly disappear while I was curling from the pain of her kick

"S-screw you… Valor is my nakama… I won't—"

"Ahhh, what have you done…" Law picked me up and looked at me as if I was stupid

"Valor~ya will really get mad at me…" he started to walk away while carrying me

"I'll return you to your nakama while I'll look for him. You will owe me this one, Eusstass~ya…"

* * *

**[Valor]**

**_*GROWL*_**

"Ugh… I'm hungry again…" I slumped on the ground and sighed. _I forgot to bring snacks :( _

"I wonder how I'll get out of here…" I randomly started to chew on what was beside me. The moment I realized I was eating, I looked at my side and saw a lump of grass making me pause from my position

_Grass… I was eating grass… Naaaahhh! I don't really care, it somehow tasted good…_

"Sooooo… What am I supposed to do now?" I started munching at the grass again casually and looked at the blue colored sky

_"__You are so brave…"_

I jolted and looked at where I heard the voice. Was there someone else in here? If there is, then good! I won't be alone here…

"Hello? Is there someone there..?" I slowly walked where I hear it. Somehow, my head started to ache and get fuzzy. But I was sure there was someone there so I went to check it out

_"__Shoot! Shoot them!"_

The scenery changed drastically and went in to flames which surprised me. The Marines was there so I hid from behind the rubble and made a little peek on where I heard the sound

_"__Burn the buildings! They won't be able to hide when it's in fire!"_

Cannons started to break some of the buildings while the other Marines burned the others…

_This outrage…_

_This insanity…_

_I know this…_

_but when..?_

"There they are!"

Those marines seemed to have found who they were looking for but… isn't that a child and a woman..? Wait… isn't that…

…

…

"Me..?"

_**/TO BE CONTINUED/**_

* * *

**_Hmmm… hmmm…_****Am I the only one who thinks I'm rushing things? Yup, I'm totally rushing things… But oh well, I'll just try making this rush a bit good lolz. And also, I am planning to make a little event or something like that when we hit to chapter 30. ****While the chapters are still ongoing, you guys can ask 4 questions. On those four questions, I'll only answer 2 of them.**** Well, it is all up to you guys if you want. And also make sure that it is related to the fic please! Thank you!**

**Anyway! Since the test has already been finished, I'll make sure to not screw up the story anymore. Isn't that great?! Lolz**

**—****June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	26. Search and Rescue

"Hmmm~ Hmmmm~! I wonder where he is right now?" the red haired woman jumped though the wall and got another access to another kind of scenery

"Urgh… This is why I hate my devil fruit… Why do I always get lost?" she pouted and then jumped to a hole near her to transport to another scene

"Hmmm? Isn't it a bit too green? Jesus, why do you even send me to this cheerful place? I really need my cute little performer now. It's been three months…" she murmured and proceeded to another place through the shadow of a tree.

"Ahhh~! Here it is~! But it's this a month before THAT happened? Oh well~! Frosty~! Your ol' lil' manager has came to you rescue~!" she called out cheerfully while looking for the Valor with great cautious

"I hope you didn't get sucked to another dimension… Argh! This is why I hate my devil fruit!" then she continued to wander around the devastated place

* * *

**[Killer]**

I shivered at the sudden feel of cold making the person beside me look at me questioningly

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my arms to provide some amount of heat and just shook my head

"Nothing… It's just feels like there is something wrong… Maybe we should go after them…" Heat nodded and we were ready to go but then a sudden blue sphere surrounded us

"This is..!" before I could say anything, someone suddenly appeared before us and was carrying Kidd like a baggage on his hand

"Greetings Killer~ya… I brought a package for you…" he threw Kidd to me making me catch him and look at the sadistic doctor

"What did you do?! Trafalgar!" everyone around the ship was ready for an attack but I just stayed calm to avoid unnecessary trouble

"Take care of him… I'll get your nakama back…" hearing him say that, I instantly shot him a glare knowing something happened to Valor

"You are talking about Valor right? Where is he?" he just turned around and was ready to leave

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get your nakama back. If you want him back, that is…" Kidd twitched in my arms making me look at him

"B-bring me with you!" he just snorted and continued to walk away

"Why should I? Judging from what the Crimson Conqueror done to you, you are nothing but a baggage to carry. If you really are concerned of him, then stay here and don't go anywhere near the place. Saving Valor~ya is already a lot of trouble…"

"The Crimson Conqueror? But… isn't that witch supposed to be dead?" I trailed on my thoughts and tried to remember some facts about that person

_If I could remember correctly… Her name is Akisaki of the Dawn, a witch who is a perfect match against the Pirate King Gold Roger. Her devil fruit ability is rendered one of the strongest paramecia type but the information about it was not released in the public because of certain reasons. And there is a high possibility that she is like Valor, an Other Worlder…_

"Screw her! I want Valor now! Bring me to him!" Kidd squirmed his way out of my grasp but I tightened it making him grunt and glare at me

"What are you doing?!"

"You are not going anywhere…" he was about to protest but was stop mid way "… without us with you. We lost our nakama, so we will take him back _TOGETHER_…" he silenced and then just stayed in my hold without making a single move which meant that he gave up on talking back

"Nuts, you take four people to guard the ship. While the others will come with me and look for our mascot!" the others cheered and readied themselves

"Kidd, how many days since the kid traveled with us? Well, it's not like it even mattered. Because Valor has already been a crucial part of the crew and you know the best why I said that…" his body twitched but then didn't make an complains

"Just… hurry up and get him. If he escapes, then I'll rip his feet apart so he won't be able to run away anymore…" I smiled and nodded

"Alright men! Let's take back the little idiot and set sail! Just be careful of the Crimson Conqueror! Her devil fruit ability isn't determined yet… so ask for help when you suddenly bump on her or else you'll die an unknown death…" everyone nodded and went out without hesitation

_Kidd pirates are known to be formidable and unforgiving to their victims. But when it comes to nakama, those words might as well get twisted and change…_

Somehow, I could remember someone say that even though time already passed…

* * *

**[Valor]**

_Why… why are they running after the little me and the woman? What did they do to chase them off like dogs to be killed? Isn't that a bit harsh?_

"Ugh… My head hurts again…" I held my forehead but continued to look at the two running away. Since they were running away so fast, I followed them and seemed to have caught up with my fast speed but still hid behind the wall, out from the marines' sight

"I feel bad for just watching… But I still doubt that I am sane with all this hallucinations…" ooooor that's what I thought. But suddenly seeing things that are surreal is also hallucination right?

The woman suddenly tripped making me panic for some reason. If she doesn't stand any second from now, she'll be good as doomed

"I guess I'll just have to help them!" I took out my dagger and threw it vertically with a whirling motion

"**_Sound Repel…_**" If you guys are thinking that I used one of the rendered most useless powers I had as an idiocy, well think again. Think of what sudden silence can do…

"**_Absolute Silence…_**" then my dagger landed in front of the pursuing marines making them pause and look around

"What was that?!" on pointed at my dagger and looked at his superior

"What?" his superior asked the soldier but didn't seem to convey the message verbally

"What did you say again, sir? I can hear you clearly…" I snickered at the act of those idiots. I just discovered this though; silence can cause confusion and leads to… _OUTRAGE_

"SPEAK LOADLY SOLDIER! I CAN'T HEAR A SINGLE THING FROM YOUR MOUTH!" aaaaand there, they are all shouting at each other, but I could care less about them. Right now, I'll have to focus on the two— what?

"Why is she… looking at me..?" she looked at me with tired confused eyes while holding the chibi me in her arms

"W-what are you waiting for?! Go! I'll buy you some time!" I shouted since I knew the marines won't be able to hear me. Hopefully, she wasn't affected by my skill so she hurriedly stood and ran while taking glimpses on me from time to time

_It's about time that my skill would wear off…_

"Yosh, since I ate enough snacks, I will probably be fine…" I jumped from the wall and faced the marines with a nasty challenging grin

"Yo Marine~kuns! Mind playing tag with me for awhile?" I widened my grin but they just looked at me

"Huh?" I sulked at the corner. So it didn't wear off yet? I wonder how many seconds more

"Ah, maybe I can cancel it on my own…" I reached out my hands to them and gave a sweet smile

"_I release the silence within you_…" I somehow got goose bumps when saying that but it seems to be really effective. They all looked at ear other, being able to hear at last

"Woah! I can hear now!" they seemed to cheer and get all happy while I feel really left out. But it doesn't really matter right now, I should just start getting my exp

"Ugh… Fine, have it all your way…" I picked up my dagger and pointed it to them. Their superior seemed to notice me now and furrowed his brows

"Who are you?" I smiled at him and got ready for some beating exercise

"Me? Oh don't mind me. I am just someone who really wants to know why you are chasing those two…" he frowned and signaled to the others

"Men! This guy is a criminal! Shoot at will!" I sighed and just started to get moving, since these people will not even let me explain anything

"Then,. I'll just ask those two later…"

**/TO BE CONTINUED/**

* * *

**Yo~ yo yo YO~! Sorry for being inactive for a weak (****_maybe_****)… I was working on the one-shot and finally got to update it! But yeah, it didn't mean that I wasn't working on the others too. Also, I would like to remind you guys that I might not be updating this fic for some time 'cuz I'll be prioritizing the other because of the ideas I suddenly thought. And so, please forgive me for the inconvenience**

**Love you guys!**

**—June_Venoia(****_Anoia_****)**


	27. Into the Other Dimension

**[Hermes]**

I delivered a punch to the last marine standing. Man, these guys are tough! I guess I shouldn't underestimate marines easily

"Ugh..! I'm already tired… I seriously need to eat if I don't want to get caught by these people…" I sighed and ran towards where the lady with the chibified me went to escape. I just hope they are still safe, because judging from how the marines wanted them dead, they are in a really serious. But I wonder why they don't really recognize me… Is it because I am in another dimension?

"I better hurry up and get to those two… I want an answer for myself…" I ran towards where they are supposed to be and also tried to identify where I was. If I am correct, then the place I am in now is Summer Island. The geographical structures and some plants are definitely from that place.

I bashed my head on the near wall I could reach. WTF am I saying? Why am I acting like a smart ass person? Was it because of my INT? OMG I don't like this at all. I'll try upgrading my stats on the others. I don't want to be a genius T_T

"Shoot! Shoot them!" Ah, more marines? It seems like I found them already…

"Eh..? Isn't that… Rayleigh? Woah! He looks pretty young right now! And who's that..?" I spotted a familiar white coated guy with him. I swear I never saw him on manga or anime but he's really familiar. Maybe I'm too far to see his full view

"But still, I have to find her… Maybe I'll just meet up with Rayleigh later before I save the lady…" I nodded at myself and then gone to another route. I heard more gunshots when I left the place making me pity to the marines who had enough balls to face him. But it's not my job to save them anyway…

"How can I find those two? Seriously, I really need to know who that little guy is." I stopped in my tracks and made a thought.

_If I have skills intact… how did I get them in the first place? Maybe I could actually create a skill myself? Some skills I have still has unknown origins like Body Impact. My skills like Soul Symphony and Sound Repel should be from my singing habit. So… Since I already have this kind of skills, I can generate another one? Can that be possible?_

"Meh, If I keep thinking, my head will blow. So I should just try it…" I relaxed my whole body making myself vulnerable to any kinds of harm. My hearing senses strengthened as I widen the range of my mind. I could hear it, the sounds of flames, the burning of wood and the breaking of walls. I could also hear gunshots which was deafening. But then, I realized, it wasn't sounds that I was hearing… It was more like, voices. The voice of the flames, the mourning of the wood, and the hopelessness of walls. I listened long enough for me to make an imaginary geographic map in my mind. I opened my eyes, I still saw the map and a screen

**_'BECAUSE OF A SUCCESSFUL ATTEMP TO PERCIEVE THE SURROUNDINGS, YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE FUNCTION [MAP]. CONGRATULATIONS!'_**

I gasped and squealed my heart out. I couldn't get used to it at all, every time I discover new things about my ability, I get all excited and happy. I dunno why but I kinda like it like this…

"Yeah, I did discover a new kind of function but where are the people I am looking for?" I touched the holographic map and turned it to the other side to see the whole place. I recognized some places where I was fighting and running and finally formed up a theory on where they are about to go. After all, there is only one place here that looks more safer

"A flower field near here? Probably where she will go and cornered. How should I get there in time?" since talking would only waste my time, I ran in my maximum speed which made me feel like I was wind but then I got scared when I could get to stop myself from running.

"GYAAA~! SOMEONE WELLLP—!" I crashed hard at something that successfully stopped me and landed in front of the woman and the child I was looking. The woman looked at me in surprise while I just stared at her getting pale complexion

_She is… beautiful…_

* * *

**[Law]**

"Didn't I tell you don't come? You idiots should know how strong the enemy is…" I glared at the two annoying people who is tailing me at my back

"Shut up Trafalgar! You knew all along who I was and you acted like you don't know! I know that you want _something_ from Valor!" I snorted at the idiotic kid hanging behind the blonde killer. I don't actually care about them, it's just that they will make my work harder. And also, it's true that I need something from Valor~ya. And it is only him who knows what I really want to hear…

_"Nah, I may be an Other Worlder but the newbies will probably know what will happen to your future. You see, the ones who arrive later are the ones who have very dangerous potential of being on the top. So you can't just ask me troublesome questions I hardly confirm. After all, I never saw the future. I just learned it from a certain person…"_

Truly, this is troublesome. But I must be prepared for the incoming future so that everything will come in place. I'll have to use some of his information from the other world… Like that guy said…

That guy has something useful to me. So if I let go of this opportunity, then I might not be able to get one again.

"—whatever you are planning, I won't let you get near to Valor!" I chuckled darkly at him and looked at him with a mischievous glint on my eyes

"Right from the person who could barely fight against the one who took him…" he closed his mouth shut with a weak glare directed on me. I smirked at him as a reply.

_The weak can't decide their own fate… That's why they need to plan for what will happen in the future. And the most crucial part of preparing is using someone to help you… That's why I am doing this right now…_

"You can't do anything at all. Right now, I'm also risking for the sake of his '_use'_…" I said calmly as I look for one of those places that the Crimson Conqueror's ability placed. It can't disappear easily like what I read in books. And also, there's a chance that we won't be able to get back to where we are right now. So maybe making these two as bait wouldn't be bad…

"Huh? Did you hear that Killer?!" I returned my attention to the Small Kidd and looked at him in slight confusion.

"There it goes again! He's saying something stupid like Monkey and Game…" I hummed and looked at the brat sized nemesis of mine. It's like the same thing that happened before

"Eh..? There's… two Valor? Nononono, I'm quite sure I heard two voices just now…" then the brat suddenly jumped off from his first-mate startling the blonde

"I'll go check it!" he ran off making Killer~ya run after him. I sighed and also followed his way thinking that it was a step towards where the missing person was

Then suddenly, a surge of crimson and orange changed the whole scenery startling me. My eyes widened as I turned pale slightly from the sudden feel of death surrounding

"Where—?"

"EEEEEKKKKKK! AREN'T YOU AN ADMIRAL?! Though your devil fruit is cool, I just couldn't get used of your face. Seriously…" I instantly recognized the voice and looked over to its owner.

"Valor~ya?" he turned around to look at me with a pale face

"Eh, Law?! WTF You got sent here too? Great, welcome to the other dimension escape party where we will fight off all these marines for god knows how many years from the past…" he smiled at me and then pointed at the yellow coated marine which I recognized easily

"Isn't that…"

"Yep! Admiral Borsalino a.k.a Kizaru… great isn't it? We got to fight the PAST of an admiral. But I still doubt I can defeat him though…" he laughed loudly until he realized something

"SH*T! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I put my palm on my face and sighed at his overreaction. Great, another idiot of an alien on board…

* * *

**[Kidd]**

"DAFAQ?! Where the hell are we?!" I looked at Killer who was examining the place. He nodded to himself a couple of times until he looked at me and verified

"Kidd, this place is the same island we were in. But it seems that this was the Summer Island back then… The story of the burning city of great nature 25 years back then…" Kidd looked at the blonde in confusion

"You haven't heard about it? Summer Island is not its real name. It more of Sumer, an island full of people who carries great intelligence. But because they know too much, the government burned the island to ashes. But the first attempt was a failure. Since there were people who weren't recognized easily aided the Sumerians. But still, the island was led to its downfall and all of the people who lived here died…" I shivered at the thought of that, but seeing this scene now, it kind of explains what is happening back in the past.

"Also, we have to find Valor—" a giant explosion was heard from the northern part of the island. We both looked at each other and nodded. Then we started moving out to see if what we both thought is true

_Damned idiot, always giving me head ache!_

**_/TO BE CONTINUED/_**

* * *

**_Yo guys~! I'm sorry for the very late update. But still, you have to look forward on the incoming event I set up. And it's only 3 chapters away! I hope you all join! Love you all!_**


End file.
